Spirit that Binds
by WitchHunter Cross
Summary: They say that spirits walk around us but we can't see or hear them. What if one can see them? What if one can become one of them? Come join Lyall as she uses her spiritual powers to explore worlds and time itself and maybe... Maybe meeting the Vampire King himself before he became a vampire. Will she find love? Or heartbreak?
1. Every Story Has A Beginning

Hey guys, so here is a new book I started wiriting. I'm so sorry that I haven't be writing long. I've been though alot the past last year. As you don't know my dad died last year and I still miss him everyday. For awhile I didn't have the courage nor the strength or happiness to write again. But then I finally snapped out of it and here I am writing again :). I hope you enjoy what I have given you today and I don't own anything except Lyall. And no copying and stealing my stuff okay ;). Enjoy guys and tell me what you think.

"I walk the face of the earth once more, a mindless puppet, my strings are torn. The creaky bones, the dread eyesighr, yet the chance to turn wrong to right." By Joseph

Lyall Pov

Darkness, that was all I can see when I woke. Though I'm not sure if it's a room, more like... I don't know nothing. No light, no sound, not anything. I touched the so called ground and yet there was nothing but black. Normally a person would be scream for help by now and skaking in fear but not me. I was content... Calm. I slowly rose knowing my body mut be weak. I look to my right... Nothing... I look to my left... Still nothing. "Stupid you should no better." I told myself. I slowly started walking forward, hoping that I find something or someone. "Usually when I come here I would see something or someone by now." I thought. I'm sure a lot of you are curious of who I am or where exactly I am. For starters I'll tell you my name. My name is Lyall, which is Scottish meaning "shield wolf". That is all I will give you at this time, the rest will reveal itself soon enough. The more I walked the more restless I became. I heard nothing throughout the walk. Not one moan, a cry, or a whisper.

Then suddenly I saw a light. Not a warm, soft white light. But a strong amber light. "What is that?". I asked myself. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. Soon I started walking towards the amber light. The closer I got, the more I can hear, the more I can see. The first thing I heard was the sound of horses stampeding down a great hill. Then the cries of men charging into battle. I stopped and looked around for the cause of such a powerful noise. Soon I saw ghost soldiers holding banners chargeing pass me with strong stallion with such power and strenght that it took my breath away. "Thats different. " I breathed.

Then I heard the clashing of swords and the agony of men being slaughtered. I turned to my right and saw a horrifing battle being placed. Men fighting each other one by one. Some in victory and some in defeat. Suddenly I felt something wet drop on my face. I touched the right side of my cheek and noticed it was red and sticky. "B-Blood..." I stuttered.

You know the saying curiosity killed the cat, well my curiosity got the better of me and I regret ever looking up. Slowly my eyes looked up and saw an impaled man on a spear. "AHHH!" I sceamed. I fell backwards in fear, shaking from head to toe at the sight. Suddenly more and more impaled body's came before me. I shook my head in disbelief, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. " Who... Who would do such a thing." I whimpered.

I looked around this abomination hoping, and praying that there was another way out of this nightmare. " I have seen many horrible sights but nothing like this." I thought while covering my eyes and head in my knees in a fetal position. Then I felt a spear piecing through my chest impaling yet another poor soul. Blood splattered all over the ground and the painful cry of the soldier was all I can hear and see. I did not feel pain when the spear went through me nor the sharp tip of the blade that pierced the flesh of the dead man before me.

As you can guess I'm a ghost or a spirit in you will. I'm neither living or dead in this world. But back to the moment at hand I tried to move or even make a sound but I was too paralyzed bu fear that I did not know what to do. I tried closing my eyes again, hoping to block out this horrible scene before me. After maybe a minute or two the crys and screams faded away. I slowly open my eyes and came face to face with darkness again. I sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over." I said. I tried getting up but then I frozed onced I felt a warm wind caress my ear. " Come to me... Come to me." It whispered.

It sent a shiver right down my spin. It wasn't unpleasant or fearful but sweet and comforting. I slowly turned around and faced a tree. Not a normal tree with strong limbs and vibrant green leaves. This tree was ashy and dead and hanged men surrounding its limbs. " The hanging tree..." I whispered. Then I heard the voice again but only stronger. " Come to me... Come to me my lubirea mea." It said huskly. (My love in Romanian).

Soon with a glazed look in my eyes I got up and started walking towards the hanging tree. I knew in my mind and soul that I should not go near the tree but my heart encourages me to move forward. It was like a demon luring me with it sweet, gentle words, promising me happiness in it's warm arms while it's all a lie.

Once I was at the base of the hanging tree I lifted my left hand and touched the ashy bark. And just like a demon catching it's prey the tree opened up with oceans of blood pouring all over me and swallowing me in. I tries to fight it and swim up to get some air but it was no use. Before I passed out. I heard the voice whisper one last time " Now you are mine.". And I blacked out.


	2. Reality

"There is another sky, Ever serene and fair, And there is another sunshine, Though it be darkness there." By Emily Dickinson

Lyall Pov

I woke with a jolt, drenched in sweat from head to toe. I layed on the bed for a good two minutes catching me breath. " That was terrifying... And it felt so real." I whispered while rubbing my face with a heavy sigh. I've never seen anything like that before. Even when I crossover I was always careful and that voice... It felt... So familiar, like I have known that voice for a long time. I was lost in thought for so long that I didn't look at the time until... "LYALL! You get yourself out of bed young lady or so help me I'll get you out of bed myself!" A man screamed. I instantly jumped out of bed, knowing my father he will keep to his word.

I slowly dragged myself to the mirror looking at my own refection. Long curly red-brown hair, olive skin, green forest eyes, and a curvy figure. I took a closer look at myself and noticed my hair was a rats nest and had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. " I look horrible." I mumbled. I took a quick shower and dressed in blue jeans, with a white sweater and brown combat boots.Once I got dressed I took a look outside my small window and viewed are little home. My father and I lived on the outskerts of London in a small village called Cheddar.

It wasn't such a bad place, it was filled with lush green forests and fields. If you look further down there was a small town with shops, farms, and bars, the usual.

My house was located up a hill near the church. The house itself was old victorian style with vines covering the place. "It looks like it's going to rain... Figures, it's London afterall." I said with a frown on my face. I wasn't originally from London, I was actually born in Ireland. I missed the warm sunny days and cool nights of Ireland, and the wonderful landcapes but that is a story for another time. I quickly ran to my door to leave my room. Before I did I said a quick goodbye to the picture on my dresser. It was a picture of my mother with her wild red hair, lush green eyes and flawless olive skin, smiling.

My mother was Irish and you can tell I inherited most of my looks form her. She remained in Ireland whislt was here in London... With him. I closed my door and ran down the wooded stair case coming face to face with my father. A plump man, with brown short hair, black eyes, and pale skin, was glaring at me with such disgust when I make it down the stairs. "It's about time you got here! If your going to be a proper lady you have to act like one. Now girl make me my breakfast and don't mess up this time." My father snarls.

I nodded and went to the kitchen to make him is breakfast which was beans, eyes and bacon. We were a middle class family my father and I. My father works at the down town pub but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted his old life back where he was rich and he had everything he wanted. But then he meet my mother when he visted Ireland and had a one night stand with her. Then after a month my mother became pregnant with me. She kept me a secret for as long as she can until she gave birth to me. We were living happily until I was 6 years old and my father came back to have her again. Only to realize that she gave birth to me and never told my father.

So as punishment he took me away from her, but my father's family did not approve of me and his family was very powerful amd rich. So as his punishment they stripped his money and title. So now he works as a bartender but drinks like a fish when he is home... and he's a violent drunk. I placed his breakfast on his table and stood in the side while he eats. He says a burden such as myself does not deserve to eat along side him.

So I'm forced to wait till he is done, then I can eat and if I disobey him... I don't even want to think about it. I thought it would be a perfect chance to leave since I'm still troubled by that travel, but it looks like luck wasn't on my side. "Where do you think your going?" My father hissed. He got up from his chair with a loud screech, slowly coming towards me. I kept me back turned and remained quiet. " Talk to me." My father hissed in my voice. I shivered with disgust. " I would perfer the other voice that was comforting, instead pf my fathers." I thought.

A heavy silence came between us. Angered by my silence my father grabbed me by my hair. " Speak damn you!" He yelled again in my ear. Tears started forming in my eyes but I still kept silent. Outraged my father lifted me in the air and throwned me down to the floor. " You repulsive, stupid girl. I should've left you in Ireland with your whore of a mother." He said with such hate. He walked over me and left me on the cold ground. Once he was gone I cried my heart out from the pain of it all. "God... why?" I whimpered.


	3. Old Friends

"Fast rode the knight, With spurs hot and recking, Ever waving an eager sword. "To save my lady!" Fast rode the knight." by Stephen Crane

Lyall Pov

After that terrible morning I've decided to venture out to the village to meet an old friend of mine. She works at an old shop called the Witchs Brew, locals say that the place is cursed and the the old women that works there is vial and cruel but I know better. The Witchs Brew is the only place where I felt wanted and loved and that I can truely be myself. But its also a place where I can seek advice and council.

As I slowly start decending to the village I lose myself in thought on how I came upon the Witchs Brew.

 _Flashback_

 _"Don't you dare go too far. I won't be gone long." my father hissed. "Yes father." I nodded. I was about to turn my back but felt my father grab my arm and pull me back painfully. "Don't ever call me that again." he whispered in my ear. Before I could responed he let me go and went into the butchers shop. I looked at the shop for a few moments and turned my back and started walking around. As I was walking I noticed the locals all looking at me._

 _Either with disguse or cuirosity, I'm not sure all I know is that I'm not welcome here. "Am I welcome anywhere?" I thought. I didn't know how far I walked around the village or the time till I felt a sharp chill run down my spine. I looked around trying to find that source of the chill until I spotted an old man sitting on the fountian in the middle of the village. I slowly started walking towards him and noticed that he wore tattered cloths and chains all around him. "Excuse me sir?" I said softly trying not to frighten him._

 _He slowly lifted his head staring right into my eyes. "Hello miss." he said lowly "I don't mean to bother you but... may I ask what you are doing here?" I asked " I'm not entirely sure myself. Your the only person who can see or talk to me." he chuckled "So I was right, you are a lost spirit." I concluded " Well if that is what I am then yes. All I wanted to do was to see my wife but I'm forbidden to do so." he said sadly. I looked at him a little longer seeing if he is telling the truth. "I sensed no distrust nor a dark aura from him, so he must be telling the truth." I thought._

 _I decided to sit beside him and just wait patiently with him. "Why are you forbidden to see her?" I asked " Well as you can see from these chains, I'm a damed soul. I can not see or join my wife because of my misdeeds in my mortal life." he explained with such sadness in his eyes " I'm so sorry. I'm sure your wife must miss you so much." I said while covering my hand on top of his to provide comfort. " Thank you miss, this is my last day to be here. Soon I will be dragged to hell for my actions. I... just..." the man stuttered with tears in his eyes " Well let me find your wife. Even though your not allowed to see her yourself but that doesn't mean I can't bring her here for you." I explain with determination in my voice._

 _" Oh my dear... you already brought her to me." he said giving me a smile. I gave him a confused look till I heard a gasping sound. Turned around and found an old women with a daisy in her silver hair looking at us with shocked grey eyes and her delicate hands on her mouth. " Juliet, your still so beautiful. I must go now my love. Farewell." the man whispered with his final breath whilst turning to ash with a smile on his face. "Wait!" I yelled while trying to grab him but all I caught was ash. The old women walked up to me while crying and said " Farewell." " I'm... I'm so sorry." I stuttered while crying myself._

 _Juliet crouched to my level and cupped my cheek in her hand and said " Don't cry child. I want to thank you for letting me see my husband again. I haven't seen a travler like yourself in years." she smiled. I looked at her confused. "Why... you don't know what you are do you? Well we can't have that. Come with me dear and I can give you the answers you need." she said whilst standing up and offering her hand with a gentle smile. I looked at her hand and then back at her for a moment. " Should I take it? Answers would be nice and a friend to." I thought. Slowly I raised my hand and grabbed her extened one. My fate has been sealed._

 _Flashback Ends_

I smiled recolling that memory. While walking the stone pass I saw the fountian and took a right. Soon I reached at rickety old store with a huge sign with a cauldren at the end saying "Witchs Brew". Juliet that runs and works at this shop is a travler like me. So if I had any problems in the spirit world she would help in the best way that she can. I walked up to the old wooden door and let myself in. " Welcome my dear. I thought I'd be seeing you before long." Juliet smiled. I nodded with a smile on my face " How is it you know when I would be coming?" I said teasingly "My dear, it's your aura that I sense. Your troubled are you not? she chuckled whilst giving me a serious stare.

" Yes Grandma, I was hoping you can read the tarots today?" I asked. The reason I call he grandma instead of Juilet is because she insisted. Ever since the insident with her husband she taken me under her wing and taught me everything she knows about the supernatural and my powers. And no sooner did she liked me as her own granddaughter and my grandma. "Of course my dear, follow me." she smiled. I followed her behind the shop to a room with single candlelight. At the corner of my eye I noticed a rooster struting about in the shelves of the room. " Grandma you have a Brownie living with you? I questioned. For all who don't know but a Brownie is a house fairy who works at night and takes the form of a rooster during the day. " Why of course my dear, I'm old now. I'm not as young as I once was." she winked. I giggled at her childish antics.

She motioned me to sit down at the round table a cross from her. " Now then, what seems to be troubling you?" she asked while shuffling the cards " Well ... I stepped into the spirit world again but this time it seems off." I explained " Off? How? Do you got through the red door? Remeber I always told you to never go throught the red door." she scolded.

I then proceeded in telling her what I saw and how I heard a male voice calling me to the hanging tree. " Well... thats interesting. Let's see what the cards say." she said. She layed out the cards for me to choose. I waved my hand out feeling the magical essence inside the cards. Soon three cards levitated into my hands. " Lay them out my dear." Juilet instructed while clearing the rest of the deck.

I layed all three cards faced down till she flipped them right side up one by one. The first was Temperance, second Eight Wands, third Nine of Swords. " My dear, these cards say you must prepare youself. Have confidence and concuer your fear." she said in a serious voice "So what your telling me is..." I hesitated " You have to go back." she finished.


	4. The Church

" I stand amid the roar. Of a surf-tormented shore, And I hold within my hand, Grains of the golden sand - How few! Yet how the creep. Though my fingers to the deep, O god! Can I not grasp them with a tighter clasp? O god! Can I not save one from the pities wave? Is all that we see or seem but a dream within a dream?" by Edgar Allan Poe

Lyall Pov

" That was not what I was expecting." I thought while exiting the shop. After my reading with grandma she told me that I have to go back to that place. And if I can recall she told me...

 _Flashback_

 _"What!? Your telling me that the hanging tree I saw in my vision is real!?" I shouted "Please dear lower your voice. Are you sure it was a vision or was it time?" she asked me " I... I don't know." I answered " Well that is why you must go back. But a word of warning. The hanging tree is not a safe place, the hanging tree is located at the church. It once was a holy place but the priest done a witched deed. He raped and hanged his only daughter._

 _He discovered that his daughter was in love with a women. In an attempt to purifie her he raped her. When he found that didn't work and that his daughter was with child he forced her to hang herself so her soul would be damned to hell and he would be spared. To this day they say that the tree is damned by her soul and that of anyone goes near it..." she hesitated " What happens Juilet?" I asked using her full name" I can't finish, just please my dear be safe." she begged while grasping my hands in hers " Of course grandma." I smiled while giving her hands a slight squeeze for reasurence._

 _Flashback End_

I don't even know if I want to go back... but that voice... even thinking about it makes my heart pound. I started walking to the church. " Good thing my house is the same way as the church." I thought. After a good 20 minutes of walking over pass the hill I saw the church. Even walking up to the church I felt something foul in the air. The closer I got the more uneasy I became. "Juilet was not kidding when she said this place was unholy." I muttered.

Once I got to the church I started looking around for the tree. When I got to the back where the graveyard was I saw a little boy with wild raven hair and grey/blue eyes. " Little boy? What are you doing here by yourself?" I asked while walking up to him. Once I spoke he looked straight at me with a small smile on his face. "Little boy?" I asked again while reaching out to him. Again he did not answer me but ran away. "Wait!" I yelled while chasing him. "Wait!... Please wait! " I called while running after him. He looked back at me with still a smile on his face but his eyes looked pained and lonely. " I wonder what happened for him to have such an expression?" I wondered.

I knew we were no longer at the church but in a small forest. I did not know how long I ran after him but soon I lost him. "Oh no. Where did he go?" I asked myself while looking left and right. This is great I'm lost. All I ever see is greenery and trees. I slowly started walking straight in what I assume was where the boy went. Slowly I started hearing something " _Come this way my dear._ " it said. "It's that voice again!" I shouted.


	5. Priest Daughter

Hey guys, I wanted to take this moment to thank you for reading and I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Again any comment or feedback is highly recommened since it's been a long time since I wrote anything. Also to the guys who have read my other fiction "Sweet Yet Strong" I am happy to report that I am currently writing the next chapter and it will be up soon! Yay! Now on with the story enjoy ;)

"Death by sword. Death by broken bones. Death by crushing. There's not much difference right? You die at the end." by Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord

Lyall Pov

"Come to me..." it said again. Instead of the warm feeling I get from hearing his voice, this time I got a chill running down my spin. Again I fell into a trance but not by choice or overflowing warmth. This time this feeling felt sinister. I started following the voice further into the forest. The further I followed the stronger the voice became. " Yes my love, come... Come." it hissed. Once I heard the voice again I knew it wasn't him. I snapped out of my daze and looked around screaming "Show yourself! You are not him!" "He he..." it giggled. I started to get frustrated of this nonsense. Soon I heard rusling from the bushes behind me. I took a sharp look at the bushes and waited for this thing to come out. "I know your there spirit. Come out! I'm in no mood for games." I barked " Pardon me... but I just wanted to play a game. But I'm impressed, no one has dared to venture into these woods. He... he... not until you." it giggled.

Soon out of the bushes emerged a sickly women with long dull notted hair , rotting skin, and holes for eyes. Also her belly was extened. "May I ask, are you the priest daughter that was murdered here in this forest?" I asked " He... he... you guessed correct. Are you from the church?" she asked with a glare " I can asure you I'm not from the church. I want to ask you if you can lead me to the hanging tree from where you were killed?" I asked gently hoping not to set her off "Why? What benifits me helping you? It would be more fun just to kill you. My son would very much would like to have a friend. Isn't that right son? " she asked while rubbing her tummy affectionetly. I could only stare in shock. Killing me!? I will not die that easily! "Oh!Your right son! killing her would be too easy. Lets make a game out of this." she said suddenly " A game? I don't have time for games." I stated " You know your sounding more like my father... AND IT REALLY IRRITATES ME! NOW WE WILL START THIS GAME!" she howled with laughter. " _Oh no."_ I thought.

After she calmed down she came right up to my face" Yes, I will take you to the hanging tree but only if you find it yourself. I will give you three seconds to run and try to find the tree. If you find it before I get you I won't kill you. But if you fail I get to kill you and my son can have a friend!" she smiled widely. Before I could even respond she started counting.

"1..."

I turned my back on her and started to

run.

"2..."

I didn't care where I was going, all I wanted to do was getting out of there. I was all too much too soon.

"3..."

Once I heard the final counted down I ran faster with tears in my eyes and my heart in my throat. Just when I think I was going to die here the little boy reapeared in my sight. He pointed to the left and started running in that direction. " _Does he want me to follow?_ " I thought.

" Stop running little girl!" the daughter screeched. I didn't have time to think so I just followed. Soon I came face to face with the hanging tree. The little raven haired boy stood at the base of the tree. He spoke " _Ingerul Meu._ ". Again those words... I heard it before. Suddenly I became dazed again by those words amd I went towords the tree.I didn't even notice that the crazy daughter was just behind me since I was distracted.

"You cheated! That boy helped you! No one will interfer with me and my son! She is mine!" she screamed. Right as she was about to grab my throat the little boy locked eyes with the creature and snapped her neck. Once the girl was "killed" the little boy looked back at me. He walked up to me once I placed my hand on the tree. Once again I felt like the tree was pulling me in only this time it was real. I felt my soul slip out of my body and went inside the tree. Soon I collasped into the little boys arms.

Little Boy Pov

I caught her once she collasped into my arms. I couldn't help but admire this angel that fell into my arms. "Soon my beloved, we will be together again." I smiled while caressing her smooth cheek. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Soon...

 _Ingerul meu- my angel_


	6. Meeting

"I do not aim with my hand; He who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye. I do not shoot with my hand; He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my gun; He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart." Stephen King, Gunslinger

No One's Pov

Lyall was once again sitting in a dark room only this time she felt something. She felt cold stone, hard and smooth. She smelt the air, moldy and sooty. She opened her eyes to look at her new surroundings but... there was one problem.

Lyall Pov

I'm... I'm blind! I wasn't blind before!? I tried rubbing my eyes. Hoping that something was just in my eyes and it was just my imagination. Only to find that wasn't the case. Everything was pitch black. I slowly start to panic, my heart was pumping 2 times more then normal.

"Okay... Okay calm down. Just breath." I told myself. I took one deep breath amd calmed myself down. Once I calmed myself down I tried listening to my surroundings. At first I heard nothing but then I heard a gasp and clinking of chains. I flinched at the sound. "Who's there?" I whispered. I thought the said thing/person couldn't hear me but it turns out it did. " _That would be my line? Who are you? Where are you?"_ he said in a thick Romainian voice.

"That's a good question. I'm not entirely sure where I am. And who I am well... tell me who you are and maybe I'll share you mine." I said. I don't know why I didn't straight up and tell him who I am but if I remember corrcetly that I pass through time and that I am a ghost/spirit in this world... so no one could hear or see me. But this boy if I'm not mistaken is able to hear me. How is he able to hear me? That is probably why I didn't tell him straight up of who I am.

I want to know more information on where I am and see if I can trust him enough to figure out how he is able to hear me. " _How is that fair? How do I know this is not a trick to send me back to the Sultan?!"_ he growled. "Wow he really doesn't like this Sultan." I thought. "To answer your question, one I don't know any Sultan and two it's only fair since we both want to know who this other person is." I explained " _If you don't know who the Sultan is you must be new around here. Listen carefully, we are in the prison of the Sultan's castle. Many children like myself were sent here as payment to the Sultan. You sound female so you should be safe for now."_ he explained "Wait... what do you mean? What does me being female has got to do with anything?" I asked " _He only prefers males. That is all that I will explain to you."_ he mumbled. I remained quiet and tried to process all this new information. " _You still there?"_ he asked suddenly.

I gasp in shock since I was so caught up with my thoughts. "Yes... I'm still here." I whispered back. " _I know that it's scary here but don't worry... I'll protect you."_ he proclaimed. I snapped my head in the direction of his voice in shock. "Protect me? Why? You barely know me." I said in shock. " _Your a little girl all alone here in this castle. It doesn't matter if I know you or not. Someone should protect you."_ he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't have to protect someone like me." I said shakingly. " _Someone like you? Why would you say that?"_ he asked. I didn't answer him back only staring down at the floor in shame. " _Would it help if I told you my name?"_ he asked me. I still answered him with silence until I answered with "Yes.". " _My name is Vlad. What is your name?"_ he asked. "My name is Lyall." I whispered back " _Lyall? This is an interesting name. Well Lyall since we exchaged our names will you show yourself to me? I won't hurt you."_ he asked me with a little bit of a begging noise in his voice.

I hesitated for a moment but started walked slowly in a direction where I guessed he would be. "Well Vlad your name is definelty interesting to. Unfortanly you have to keep tell me where you are since I'm blind." I explained with my hands out trying to find him. " _Blind? Why didn't you tell me before? I can make out your figure just keep walking straight. You'll be under the moonlight."_ he explained. "Why did I say that? And why am I listening to him?! He won't see me anyway. Idiot!" I shouted at myself in my head. I didn't answer his question and just did what he told me.

Once I felt the moonlight on my skin I stopped and let my arms fall to there sides. Then I heard a sharp gasp and the rattling of chains like he was standing up real quickly. "He can see me?!" I thought with panic. I felt his eyes penetrating my skin and started figiting under his gaze. " _What are you? You cannot be human. Your too beautiful to be one."_ he asked suddenly with a sigh. I was shocked by the compliment. No one has ever said that to me before."Whatever you want me to be...But I am not beautiful." I whispered with a blush dusting my cheeks. " _You are beautiful. To me you are a Inger."_ he said with determination in his voice.

 _Inger- Angel_


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope you all had a merry christmas and enjoying the new year. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and please give me feed back on what you guys think and what do you think should happen next. Enjoy ;)

"I'll wager with you. I'll make you a bet. The more you deny me. The stronger I get. You'll then be my puppet, my play thing, my pet. I"ll make you do things you'll be sure to regret." -Mister Babadook by Jennifer Kent

Vlad Pov

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you said? What did you say?" Lyall asked sweetly while tilting her head cutely. I laughed at her a little. "It doesn't matter. Your accent... where are you from exactly? What religion do you practice?" I asked, firing question after question. I wanted to get to know her, understand why a beautiful blind girl would be here.

The more I looked at her the more amazed I am from her smooth milk skin, to her emerald eyes and aburn hair, I couldn't understand why she thinks she is not beautiful.

" _She is the definition of an angel._ " I thought with a sigh. Before she could answer any of my questions I heard the door to the dungons snap open and foot steps heading are way. " _The soldiers... No! They will not take her!_ " I thought with panic. "Lyall! Listen to me. You must hide!" I shouted/whispered. I saw her flinch from my loud voice but this was no time to be gentle about this situation.

"Hide? Why? What is going on?" she asked with a confused voice. "Please Lyall! We don't have time for this! You must hide or they will take you!" I shouted with frustation. "Who!?" she yelled in frustation. "GO!" I roared. Finally she took my words and ran off. But sadly she ran right next to the door to the dungon. "Lyall no!" I shouted.

But it was too late. The Turkish soldiers came. "Well, well little prince. It's time for the Sultan to play with his toy." the one soldier said with an evil grin.They started coming towards me. For the first time in my life I felt fear but not for myself but... for Lyall. I fearfully looked in the direction of Lyall went but found... that she was not there. " _Where is she?_ " I thought while I looked around franticly to even catch a glimps of her fraile form.

"Stop squirming! No one is here to save you!" one the soldiers yelled while harshly releasing me from those chains and thowing me to the ground.

" _Please god... keep Lyall safe... keep my angel safe._ " I prayed while holding my mothers sliver cross around my neck.

Lyall Pov

I slipped passed those figures without a second thought. Well since I am a spirit, those people yelled at me to hide from went through me. Then when I heard them open the door and went pass me I went through the door and escaped. "I'm shocked I haven't gotten myself killed yet. Considering I'm blind and a klutz." I laughed while scratching my head.

But now I'm lost and left Vlad behind. I lifted my hands and felt around for anything. I felt the walls and started walking along side them. It felt like I was in a long hallway but something felt... off.

Soon I started hearing hissing sounds the further I went along.

 _Hissss... Hissss..._

"What is that?" I whispered while stopping in my tracks to listen closely. Soon it got louder... and louder!

 _HISSSSS!_

Then a big blast of wind knocked me and pinned me down to a wall. "What! What is this!?" I screamed in terror. The fact I was also blind and can't see anything didn't help in the way of my fear. I tired to move my arms but it was weighed down by some sort of force. Almost like something is pinning me down. Suddenly a shadowy form with blood red eyes appered while holding my arms and legs into place. I felt it's breath on my face.

"You should not be here." it hissed. "Who are you?" I asked in a weak, trembling voice filled with fear. It just hissed at me again and dug it's claws into my flesh. I winced in pain. " You dare ask me that? A weak human in this domain asks _Me_ that!? Are you naive or stupid?... Well no matter. It looks like the prince has seen you already. So what's done is done." it said with a sigh. " Prince? What prince? I don't understand what your talking about. Let me go!" I screamed while struggling to get myself loose. "Wow you really are stupid. I'm only telling you this for your own good since I'm in a good mood. Stay away from that boy. He will only bring you heartbreak." it laughed while tightning his hold on my wrists. I went frozen for a moment. "Boy? You mean Vlad? Where is he!? What have you done to him you monster!" I yelled in anger.

"I'm a monster... hehe... how amusing. You don't know what a really monster is. Well there is no point in talking to you. Fine I shall take you to him." it said with an evil smile.

Then it let go of one of my wrists and placed it's clawed had over my eyes and mumbled a few words. Suddenly once you lifted it's hand I was able to see again. "Wha...!" I said in shock but a fingered claw touched my lips to silence me. " Shhh. I only gave back your sight for only a moment. I said I would let you see him and I will." it hissed.

Before I could say anything I was lifted in the air and spead though the halls. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. After what seem like hours that was only a few seconds we stopped in someones bed chamber. I was finally settled to the ground but my legs gave out after that joyful ride " _Note the sarcasm._ ". I thought.

 _Warning Violence/ Rape. Read at your own risk*_

"Why... why did you bring me here?" I hesitated asking. Not daring to look it in the eye. Before this thing could answer I saw a blurry plump male tossing a blurry boy to the bed. "You lied! You said I'd have my sight back!" I yelled while rubbing my eyes. " Ah! But I only said for a little while." it laughed. Soon I heard grunts and tearing of cloths. _"Wait! This voice..."_ I thought. "Vlad!" I yelled in relief. I tried to get up to go to him but I was bound by a heavy force again.

"I will not let you interfer." it hissed. I froze in disbelief. Then I heard more tearing of cloths. I looked up and saw the blurry plump male lifting a blurry naked Vlad by his hair with a lust filled eyes. " _No_." I thought with dread.

Soon he forced Vlad onto his stomach while holding his head so he wouldn't get away. "No! No! Get away from him! Please you have to let me save him!" I scaremed with tears in my eyes as I struggle against the force. "Scream all you want. They can't hear you. I told you I'd bring you to him. I didn't say it wouldn't be pretty." it laughed.

Soon the plump male took him from behind. "NOOOO!" I screamed with tears falling down my face. I screamed and cried until my voice was raw at this horrible scene before me.

Then Vlad looked straight at me or through me and said "Lord... I will not beg for mercy." with a smile on his face while holding onto the cross for dear life. My eyes wided in horror. Then with a hard resolve I fought harder againt my bonds.

"What!?" the thing hissed with shock. I finally broke free of my bonds and ran to Vlad. I knew my I was lossing my sight again very soon. So I came to the edge of the bed and gently grabbed his trembling hands. He looked up at me in shock. As my world was turning dark I held those hands tighter and closed my eyes with tears falling down my cheeks I whispered " I'm here.".

Behind me the black creature look at me with anger and sorrow. "You made your choice... now deal with the consequences."


	8. Remember Me

"I won't just survive. Oh you will see me thrive. Can't write my story. I'm beyond the archetype. I won't just conform. No matter how you shake my core. Cause my roots, they run deep." Rise by Katy Perry

Lyall's Pov

How long has it been? Minutes? Hours? I don't know. All I know was Vlad was still holding my hands in a death like grip whilst that pig was ravishing him. Once my vision was gone, so was the demon. "I hope it will leave me alone… for now." I thought. But the claw marks and the sting on my wrists say otherwise.

With a final grunt and a yelp form Vlad which brought his grip on my hands even tighter, the pig was finished and let go of Vlad. We both stayed very still. Vlad in exhaustion and me in fear. Thinking one wrong move and he will rape Vlad even more.

I heard the click of a door opening and the pig leaving the room. I sighed in relief. I tried to get up and get my hands free but the moment I moved Vlad grasp my hands even tighter, if that was even possible. "My Inger… don't go…" he pleaded in a weak whisper. I hesitated, I wasn't trying to leave but when your blind your other senses are heightened.

It smell revolting in the room, nothing but sweat and sex was all I smelled in the room. I couldn't take bring in this room, hell I didn't know how I was able to stay through this ordeal. I slowly crouched down to his level on the bed. " Vlad, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered giving him a reassuring squeeze of his hands. They were pretty rough to the touch. After a couple of heart beats he slowly let go of my hands.

I shake them a little, trying to regain circulation to my hands. "Sorry…" he whispered. I snapped my head up to his voice and quickly crawled onto the bed and hugged his body close to mine. " Don't apologize. I'm the one who is sorry. I couldn't do anything to help you." I cried. I petted his head, feeling his silk smooth hair between my fingers. I couldn't stop crying. I jumped in shock when I felt rough hands stroke my cheek affectionately, wiping the tears away as they kept coming down.

"Lyall… please don't cry for me. Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" He asked me with worry. "How can he ask me that when…" I thought with shock and sadness. I can tell he wanted to ask more questions but didn't push me to answer them. Soon we both heard the Sultan come back in the room. Vlad sat up quickly and hugged my body close to him in order to shield me from sight. The Sultan looked at Vlad with with a smirk, thinking that he was covering himself from fear instead of the other way around. I patted Vlad's arm. " Vlad, they can't see me." I mumbled, assuming that Vlad was trying to hid me.

But Vlad ignored me and continued to hold me. " Well my pet, you satisfied me enough for tonight. Don't want you slacking off during training tomorrow." the Sultan sneered. With a snap of his fingers, soldiers came into the room and took Vlad and I away.

Time Skip

After Vlad was bathed and clothed we were back in the cells. Vlad was still holding on to me even when he was chained to the wall. We both just sat on the ground and leaned into the wall both exhausted. I felt the shift of the time that was once night turning into day. The sun rays prickled through the one barred window kissing the side of my face. I felt a sharp pain come through my wrist. I jumped wake, unaware that I had fallen asleep in pain. I clenched my wrist close to my chest. "This is not good." I thought.

I knew the risk of staying in one domain for too long. I knew that demons will take advantage of a hollow body once the soul left to another domain. But the kicker was that in order to control the body completely they have to capture the soul and either lock it away or eat it. The fact that the claw marks were painful to the touch is a warning that the demon is looking for me. And to think I thought it would leave me alone.

Once the pain subsided I turn my head to Vlad and notice that he was still sound asleep by the indication of his heavy breathing. I rubbed Vlad's arm in order for him to wake up. He hummed in discomfort. " What?" He asked grumply. " Vlad… it's almost morning." I stated. "So? The guards don't come till the sun has fully risen. Your safe now." He reassured me. " Vlad that's not…" I tried to explain. "Shhh… draga mea, I vointa a proteja mai." He said in his native tongue.

He pulled me into his chest and tucked his chin on my head, holding me tight. " I got to learn Romanian." I thought.

"Vlad… I'm not even tired." I said with a little frustration in my voice. I didn't have time for this. I was trying to tell him that soon once the sun is at it's fullest I will disappear. " Then tell me something good." He said with amusement in his voice. I paused trying to think of something good.

Then a thought came to me. I remember a lullaby my mother sang to me when ever I was scared. So I started to sing.

Remember me

Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me

I hugged Vlad closer into his chest. Counting the number of breaths and heart beats in his chest.

Don't let it make you cry

For ever if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart

The sun raised higher. I can feel myself starting to fade away.

Remember me

Though I have to travel far

Remember me

My body started to shimmer, blending into the sun rays.

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Vlad didn't notice and slept soundly.

Until your in my arms again

Remember me

Then… I was gone.

 _Inger- angel_

 _draga mea, I vointa a proteja mai- I will protect you_


	9. It's Not Over

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug." By Ai Enma Hell Girl

Lyall's Pov

"It's not over." I whispered. When I disappeared from Vlad's arms I knew I was no longer back in the dungeon. I was… what you call the in between. It's a place where wondering souls don't make it to heaven and wonder for all entirety. Which makes them very vulnerable to demons if they cross their territory. They can be used as there toys or food. But the in between is not just for souls or demons, it's also a gateway to other dimensions and back to the real world.

For travelers like myself have come across many dominions but we always have to be careful. One wrong move and we could be stuck in the in between forever and never return to the real world… or worse.

But enough of that, I felt I was in another room with a long hallway. I slowly start to regain my eyesight. Once it returned, I took a closer look at my surroundings. It looked like I was in a castle with a long stone hallway with paintings and doors surrounding me. I noticed on my right there was a wooden table with a candle and a match. I walked up to the table with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. If I didn't have any source of light I would be demon food." I thought. Demons were very vulnerable when it comes to light since there so used to the dark. Makes it a great weapon. I lit a match and brought it up to the candle. Once it was lit I lifted the candle gently, feeling the warm wax in the palm of my hand and started walking down the long hall.

The further I went down the more anxious I became. I didn't know why but I felt like I walked in this castle before. I didn't know whether to be calm or freaked out. My eye wonder to the doors on the left. In total there was two. One was pure white with gold trim. Innocent. The other one was dark brown wood with green vines all around it. "This looks like my home door." I thought with certainty.

I walked up to it. About to open the handle to my so called home. Seeing if my body was there.But I hesitated for a moment, hearing voices from the door. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I can hear properly. "Ahhhh… no… stop." A women moaned. " I won't stop, you love this you little slut." A man grunted. "Dad!?" I thought in shock. " Please, I can't take much more… what if your wife found out?" The women sighed/moaned.

"What wife? All that bitch did was get a good fuck from me and got pregnant and left me a burden on my doorstep." my father snarled making harsh thrusting sounds. " Ah! Ah! Ah!" The women painted. "That's… that's a lie!" I thought while shaking my head in denial. I wanted to move away from the door but I was frozen in place.

" If that brat wouldn't have been born I would still be rich today! Damnit!." My dad yelled while thrusting faster. "Yes! That's it baby! That's it daddy! Let out your anger !." The women screamed in pleasure. "Shut up! Your supposed to be my daughter right now. She maybe a brat but she looks like her mother. God I want her." My father smacked the women. "What!?" I thought in shock, my blood going cold. " They way she looks so helpless when I beat her. They way her body is painted with bruises, and her face… god her face, it gets me so turned on. God Lyall! Lyall!." My dad screamed in pleasure while calling my name.

"Yes daddy, come!" The women screamed. "Stop it… stop it!" I whispered.

"I'm coming! Lyall, I'll find you!" My dad grunted. "AHHHHHHH!" The woman screamed.

"STOP!!!!!!!" I screamed. I pushed myself away from the door and crumbled to the ground crying.

The door suddenly turned to ash, disappearing without a trace. But I didn't care. "My father… my father is a monster!" I screamed with tears falling down my face. After what seemed like hours but only minutes I realized my dad said he will find me. That means he hasn't found my body yet. "I got to find my body. Before he finds me." I thought while shaking, forcing myself to stand up.

Once again with the candle clenched to my hands I started running down the hall. Trying to find my way out.

The hall was endless, not seeing another door in sight. I was starting to lose hope until… "Inger…" someone said. I stopped and listened more closely. "My Inger… don't leave me!" he said. "Vlad!" I shouted in realization. He kept repeating the same thing, over and over. 'Don't leave me.'. "What does he mean? Wait! What am I doing!? I don't have time for this! I have to get out of here!" I scolded myself while shaking my head back and forth, my eyes clenched shut.

But once I reopened them I was faced with another door but this one was different. It was the red door. Blood red with golden trimming. "The red door." I whispered. "My Inger." he said. "Vald! It's coming from the red door!" I though with realisation. I started walking towards the door, the marking burning to life the closer I got to the door. "Vlad? Is that you?" I asked. "My Ingerrrr." he hissed. I didn't notice the hissing sound, too distracted by the red door. I was about to touch the doorknob until someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. " You can't." She spoke softly.

Hissss!

Then a burst of energy burst out of the red door and knocked me over on my back, which resulted in dropping my candle somewhere on the floor. "Ahh!" I squeaked in pain. "Hisss." Is said. I slowly lifted myself up, grabbing my wrists in pain.

I gazed up with the wrists close to my chest and saw a clawed hand coming out of the red door, then the rest of its body.I got a real good look at the demon. It was a black dusted, shadow figure with built muscle. Two blood eyes, razor sharp teeth… I… I never saw a demon like this in my life.

I shaked in terror. " Well, well we meet again. I told you… there will be consequences." It hissed with a smirk on its face. I couldn't speak, too terrified to even move. Till someone grabbed my wrists and started running.

HISSSSS

It roared in anger and started chasing us. I looked at my savour in shock. "Juliet?".


	10. Return

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to write this but I was on a cruise for a week and a half and couldn't write anything without wifi lol. Anyway here it is and there will be more chapters to come ;)

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." - Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Lyall's Pov

"How? Why?" I kept saying to Juliet in a huff, getting tired from all the running. But my questions fell on deaf ears. Juliet kept a firm grip on my wrist, half dragging me through the dark halls.

Hissss

We both heard the sound of the demon. It was a great distance away but we weren't far enough. We took a sharp corner and kept running. I caught a single figure in the corner of my eye. It was near a big glass window with the moonlight spilling in. Once we were close enough to the figure I realized it was a noble women. From her gold and green silken dress that looked like it was made from the 14th century you can tell she was high class.

Soon the lady and I made eye contact. It was like everything was in slow motion. The lady's eyes were a dark forest green with golden blonde hair with tight girls. She really was a beauty but there was a from of disgust and anger in her eyes when she locked eyes with me. I didn't get a chance to get a second look cause we took another sharp turn and she was out of sight.

Finally we stopped at a spiral staircase. I took deep quick breaths. Trying to regain oxygen in my lungs. I turned to Juliet not looking like she broke a sweat. She was on very high alert. Looking at every direction, hoping we don't be caught by that demon. I was about to open my mouth to ask a question to Juliet until we heard something.

"Juliet… Juliet… my darling." It said. Juliet snapped to the ceiling. Looking for the source of the sound. "Richard?" She whispered.

"Juliet… I have been waiting so long." He murmured. Now Juliet was in a panic. "Richard! Where are you!?" Juliet screamed. I grabbed hold of Juliet's shoulders, holding her in place. "Shhhh! Juliet! You have to be quiet! We don't want that demon to find us here! It might not be Richard that is calling you." I said trying to reason with Juliet. But she would not have it.

She tried to shake me off. "No! It is Richard! It's my husband! I have to find him!" She screamed tears starting to form around her eyes. "Juliet…" I started but was interrupted.

"Juliet."

He said. Now standing a few feet away from us. Juliet turned sharply with her lantern, showing a shriveled old man with dirty clothes and hat with dark cold eyes. Juliet ripped out of my hold and started walking towards him. My hairs started sticking ups, goosebumps forming. This was not Richard.

Juliet Pov

"Juliet! Please! It's not Richard! Please grandma!" I yelled pleading. But I did not listen. I was right up to him. Lowering the lantern down on the ground. "Richard…" I sighed happily. "My love, join me." Richard sighed caressing my cheek. "Oh my Richard… I can't. Not yet anyway." I sobbed. "Why my darling. You can do it right here… right now." Richard explained holding up a bottle with an unknown liquid inside.

I took the bottle and examined it. I turned around looking at my granddaughter. Her eyes were begging me to come back. I turned back around looking at me husband. He suddenly grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. I knew straight away that this was not my Richard.

Richard and I were married 50 years and his kisses were always warm and gentle. This Richard's kiss was cold and harsh, like a frostbite forming at the lips. Once he stopped kissing me with a confused look on his face. I smiled and touched his face. "Not today." I smiled and smashed the bottle on the side of its head.

The fake Richard started howling in pain. Bubbles of the unknown liquid started forming around his face swelling and puffing. He slicked back into the shadows. I quickly grabbed the lantern and returned to Lyall's side. Soon the fake Richard emerged with bulging black eyes and a wide grin with razor sharp pointed teeth.

It lunged at us. It felt the lantern ripped out of my hands and was hidden behind Lyall. "Go to hell!" She yelled. Pushing forward the lanterns light with blown a blazing blue. The demon shrieked in pain and ran back to the shadows. Lyall turn to me with a worried expression. "Grandma! Are you okay?" She asks.

I cried. "Forgive me. I did not see." I sobbed hiding my face with my hands. She gave me a big hug and said nothing. After a minute she let go and pointed the light to the staircase. "We should hurry and go. We are not out of the woods yet." She said. She grabbed my hand gently and tried to take me in that direction but I stayed in my spot.

"No my dear you have to go by yourself. My body is in another hall." I explain. Lyall tried to protest. "Now don't fight with me. I will be alright." I told her sternly.

Hissss

Oh no. We both heard the hissing sound and we both know we are in trouble. "Go!" I bellowed. Lyall hesitated but run up the stairs. I ran down the hall pass the stairs. Hoping we both find our bodies in time.

Lyall's Pov

Once I got up the stairs I was faced with yet another set of doors. "Oh come on." I thought. I really didn't have time for this. But I know I had to choose a door and choose one fast. Suddenly I felt a whoosh of cold wind coming from one of the doors.

I looked on my right and saw a tall wooden white painted door with a cross in the middle. "The church!" I thought. I immediately grabbed the handles and opened them with haste. I found myself inside what looked to be like an old fashioned hospital room with a single table with a jug of water and a towel and a single bed. Once I was truly in the room I saw my body was on the crisp white sheets of the bed with a cross over head.

I wondered why I was in the church but I was going to worry about it later. I gently placed the lantern on the table and walked quickly to my body and grabbed my hand. Everything went black.

I saw nothing at first, but I slowly started to hear myself breath. Feeling the air coming in and out of my lungs. I slowly regain feeling of my fingers, then my arms, and my legs. Feeling my soul returning, I open my eyes and start to sit up. But I was gently pushed back down on the bed.

"Easy child. Your not well, you must rest." She said gently. I looked up and saw an elderly nun. "Where…?" I asked, voice breaking in need of water. I couldn't remember how I got here nor do I remember my time in the domain. The nun scuttered to the table and poured a glass of water.

She came back to my side and put the glass to my lips. I drank eagerly. "Your at the church my dear. The hospital wing, we found you at the tree. You were badly wounded." She explained. After I was done drink she turned her back on me to place the glass back to the table. "We?" I asked puzzled.

"Father brought you here. He found you at the base of the tree. Your wrists were bleeding terribly so I bandage them. How on earth did you get thoughts marks?" She asked me. Once I looked down at my bandage wrists everything came back to me. The demon, Juliet, and Vlad.

" I was climbing the tree and fell." I lied. There was silence for a little while. "Well that should teach you a lesson. Your too old to be climbing trees." She scolded. I tried not to laugh, I was only 16 years old. I was young enough to climb trees.

"Well Father will come to see you shortly. For now rest." The nun smiled and exit out the room. Once she was out of the room I stared up into the ceiling. I wondered what everything happened and hoping Juliet was okay. I turned on my side trying to ignore the throbbing pain of my wrists and closed my eyes for sleep.

But I jumped in fear of what I saw. Right beside me was the priest.


	11. The Priest

"Death smiles at us all. All we can do is smile back." Marcus Aurelius, Gladiator

Lyall's Pov

"I'm sorry child. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to check how you were feeling." The priest smiled apologetically. "I-It's fine father and I'm okay." I stuttered still shocked how he was in the room and I didn't even see or hear him.There was a silence between us.

I look more closely at the priest in front of me. He was normal looking but he was thinner than most, very pale skin, black hair, and dull grey eyes. But his eyes held something… something sinister. I guess I wasn't the only one analyzing him. He checked me out from head to toe with lust filled eyes.

I felt goosebumps all around my body. It was a gross feeling. I felt very uncomfortable at that moment. "I can see that there is no serious injuries besides your wrist. I was told by the nun that was taking care of you that you were climbing at tree and fell and that was how you got hurt." The priest chuckled while lifting my wrists delicately. He looked at my hands for a moment and then straight at my eyes.

"Silly girl you can't do something so foolish." He smiled lustfully while kissing my hands while keeping eye contact with me. I cringed in disgust. I only nodded at him, not daring to say a word. He finally let go of my hands. "Well since your not in any pain I will leave you to rest. You may leave tomorrow morning." He said while standing up. "Y-Yes father." I stuttered again. He smiled and left me with my thoughts.

I hugged myself tightly, realizing that I was in a nightgown. "The elderly nun must of changed me." I thought. That priest was foul and disgusting. He definitely reminds me of my father. I shivered, replaying what I heard over the door. "He wants to torture and rape me." I thought. Tears started to form around my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. After getting a hold of myself I decided to find something to protect myself.

Cause I did not trust that priest one bit. I slowly got out of bed shaking at first but was fine after a little while. I saw the chair that the priest was sitting on beside my bed. I quickly grabbed it and ran to the door and blocked it. Then I looked back at my surroundings. It was a small room with a table, a chair, and a bed. But there was also a bathroom. The bathroom door was on the opposite side of the room, closest to my bed. I quickly went to the bathroom and only saw a sink with a mirror and lower cabinet and a toilet.

"I'm not in prison. Right?" I questioned. Soon I started rummaging the lower cabinet only finding bandages and toilet paper. Thinking of giving up and hoping the chair was enough I accidentally knocked over a bandage roll on the floor. I picked it up, but as I was about to put it back I saw something that made me smile.

It was a box of salt. Besides the light salt was a great protection from supernatural. So I have a chair to protect myself from the priest and salt from the supernatural. I grabbed it and went back to my bed. I started spreading the salt around the bed while muttering.

" _Negative energy go away, For in the salt's presence you can't stay. Bane begone away as well, I banish you by this salty spell_."

After I finished the circle it gave off a shimmering light. Indicating me that the spell in in full affect. I careful crawled back into bed and slept, dreaming about Vlad and how I wish I could've seen his face but his voice gave me comfort.

The next morning I woke up lazily, having the greatest sleep in my life. I saw that the salt circle was still intact. I smiled and climbed out of bed. Bang! I jumped in shock when the door was trying to get open. "What on earth!?" Yelled a nun. "Oh! I'm sorry." I apologized while removing the chair from the door. Walked in a younger nun, probably in her 20 s. "Why on earth were you blocking the door?" She asked me. "Ummm. I don't remember. Must of done it in my sleep." I laughed nervously while rubbing my head. I have been lying a lot lately.

She looked at me suspiciously but decided to let it go. "Oh well, I came to give you your clothes. Already washed." She smiled, handing me my close. "Thank you." I said taking the clothes out of her hands. I looked at her for a moment and notice her neck wasn't covered. I saw bite marks, still red. Looked like it was done recently. "What happened to your neck?" I asked without thinking.

She quickly covered her neck with a blush. "Oh nothing! You better get dress and head on home." She said not looking me in the eye. She quickly left without another word and left me to change. Once changed I went to open the door and lord and behold the priest was right at door.

"Oh! Leaving already? I was hoping I can change your bandages for you." He smiled. "No thank you father! I should really head home now. Don't want to make my father worry." I said quickly. "Oh.Well then god bless you and stay out of trouble." He said. He came closer to me and kiss my forehead. Keeping my head in place so I wouldn't move. I flinched and stood very still. Once he let go I took off running.

I ran out of the church. Knowing that this will not be the last time I would be seeing that pervert priest.


	12. Runaway

Your story may not have such a happy beginning but that does not make you who you are, it is the rest of it – who you choose to be" by Soothsayer, Kung Fu Panda 2

Lyall's Pov

When I was far away from the church I ran straight to Juliet's shop. But once I got there the shop was pitch black with a big sign saying "Sorry we're closed". "What? Why would she be closed?" I thought. I walked up to the door and knock three times.

"Juliet? It's me Lyall. You there?" I asked loudly. I was met with silence. I started to panic. "What if… she didn't make it!?" I thought with dread. I pounded on the door my forcefully. "Juliet! Open the door!." I yelled in fear. Again I was met with silence.

I turn to run to the back of the shop until… Bang! I bumped into someone and fell right on my butt. "Ow.." I muttered while rubbing my butt. "Oh Lyall, your so silly." She giggled. I looked up in surprise and smiled. "Juliet!" I laughed in relief. I got up from the ground and gave her a great big hug.

"Dear! Oh boy, I'm sorry I made you worry." She apologized while patting my back. I finally let go of her and looked from her silver hair to her disheveled dress to make sure she was really okay. "I was just worried about you. I thought the worst." I sighed. Juliet understood what I was talking about. She place her hand on my shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. " My child, I'm just fine. It takes a lot more more than a demon to take me down." She smiled. I managed a small smile back, remembering the incident with her supposed husband.

"Now, I was also looking for you as well. I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?" She smiled while tilting her head in curiosity. I started to explain being in the churches hospital and the creepy priest. Juliet never once interrupted me. She just nodded with closed eyes and a smile on her face. Which was a little weird since she normally interrupts me in certain places or gives a reaction.

Once I was finished she finally opened her eyes and grabbed my hands in hers. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. And I'm more sorry with myself." She sighed at herself but it was forced. I felt a chill go straight down my spine. "W-What do you mean." I stuttered with a shaking smile. Juliet gripped my hands tighter.

I winced in pain. She looked at me dead in the eyes. Her eyes more hollow than usual. " My dear, I was so worried about you that I called your father." She smiled sinisterly. I froze on the spot. "Y-You what!" , "You heard me." She chuckled darkly. She gripped my hands more harshly. The pain was unbearable, it was like she was trying to break my hands. "Let go of me!" I screamed at her. "Never… I told you there will be consequences. You think you would get away that easily?" She laughed hysterically.

I knew right then and there that this was not my grandma. It was the demon." You! What have you done to her!" I yelled at her face suddenly feeling brave. She stopped her laughing all together and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes no longer her sliver grey but pure black. She jerked me towards her and rolled my sleeve up to reveal the mark. "Hmmm… it seems I left a good mark on you." She chuckled while bringing her tongue out and licking the mark.

I shivered in disgust. "The old bat gave me a good fight. She really wanted to protect you." She chuckled. I snapped. I ripped my hands out of her grasp and pounced on her and brought her to the ground. "You give her back! You give her back you monster!" I screamed right up to her face while shaking her feverishly. Suddenly my mark flashed red and I was now on the ground groaning in pain. The demon got on top of me and pinned my wrists down. Her face was so close to mine I felt her hot breath fanning my face. " You want to save her that badly?" The demon asked. I stopped struggling all together. "Of course I do.", " Then do you want to make a deal?" She asked with evil eyes. I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy!? Of course I won't make a deal!" I shouted.

I looked frantically for help but the street was deserted. It was only 6:00am in the morning. No one is up yet. "No? Even though your precious grandma is now in my hands?" She asked me. I stared at her. I was having a internal battle with myself. I wanted to save my grandma but I know that making a deal with a demon will not go in my favour and I will lose in the end. She was getting inpatient that my mark was flashing red again and I was screaming in pain.

"Choose! Make a deal with me. Than you can have your grandma back. Better yet, why don't I sweeten the deal? I can kill your father. You want him dead. Come on, give in and you can be free. Free to go back to your mother and bring your grandma with you." She explained, enjoying my pain. I tried to concentrate on her offer but the pain was too much. I had tears falling down my face, my voice horse by all the screaming. Finally the mark was no longer flashing red and the pain stopped. I was exhausted. Huffing and puffing in exhaustion. Juliet/demon leaned down letting go of my wrists and cradled my cheeks and kissed away my tears. "Choose… haven't you had enough pain? Let me take it away." She whispered.

I instantly thought of Vlad. How his voice gave me comfort and took most of my pain away. I looked at the demons eyes. "Never." I said strongly. It hissed in fury. "Oh my dear. Your going to regret not taking my deal." It growled. She looked up from me and smiled. Suddenly I was on top of her and grabbing her throat. "Help me! She's attacking me!" She cried. I looked up and to my terror… it was my father.

I instantly jumped off her. Never losing eye contact with him. He was shaking in anger. Uh oh. He stomped right over to me and roughly grabbed my arm. "What the hell are you doing!? I've been looking for you everywhere and I find you like this!?", "Dad please!" I tried to explain but was cut short when a sharp pain came across my face. "Don't talk back to me!" He screamed. He looked back at so called Juliet.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter." He apologized doing a complete one eighty on his personality. Juliet got up from the ground, tears rolling down her face. "Your daughter is insane! You need to check her into a hospital!" Juliet screeched while pointing a finger at me.

"Of course. Lyall… say your sorry." He growled while squeezing my arm tighter. That will leave a bruise. I remained quiet not giving that demon the satisfaction of my pain. "Lyall…" he growled warningly. I still stayed silent.

"It's alright sir. A good whipping would do her good." She smiled. She smirked at me and walked away back in her shop. Once Juliet left my father dragged me by my arm back to our house.

After a good 20 minutes we were finally back to the house. My father threw me through the door and slammed it shut. "You bitch! Where have you been for two days! And to top it all off you attacked an old woman! Do you know what people will think of me if she talks!? A proud father with a lunatic daughter! Where!? Tell me! " He yelled while grabbing my hair and forcing me to look at him. I only cried in pain.

He threw me back on the floor. "Still not going to speak huh? Fine. The old lady is right… a good whipping will get you right." He sighed. I shaked in fear. He grabbed my hair again and dragged me across the floor to the kitchen.

*Warning Attempt Rape*

"Please! Please no… no! No please!" I begged, tears falling down my face. But my begging fell on deaf ears. He lifted me on my feet. I grabbed his wrists trying to break free. He threw me to the kitchen table with a thump. I slide to the floor in pain. "Get up." He demanded. Not wanting to anger him anymore I slowly lifted myself up.

Now facing him beaten I saw him start to unbuckle his belt. I cried even harder. "Bend over." He commanded with his belt released. "Please dad, don't do this." I cried. "Bend Down!" He yelled. I flinched and shaked in fear. I did as he instructed and bent myself forward face flat on the smooth wooden table.

"That's a good girl." He whispered loud enough for me to hear. With a sigh I closed my eyes shut. He came over and ripped my sweater apart. Showing my full backside. I prayed it will be all over quick. The first hit was such agony. A loud crack in the air and the sharp hit on my back. Flesh being ripped apart. I tried to think of something good. Anything to get through this pain. Second hit was worse than the first. I let out a whimper.

"That's it baby. Scream for me." My father moaned. He hit me again with more force. I couldn't help but let out an ear piercing scream. "Yes. That's it!" He yelled/moaned.

He whipped me for 20 minutes, got a good 21 hits in. He panted in pleasure whilst I panted in pain. Tears falling down my face. "Oh baby girl. My Scar. I can't hold back anymore." My father moan unzipping his pants. I panicked. My heart thumping in my ears and my plus racing, I had to get out of here.

I struggled frantically to lift myself up. But the pain was too much. I only manage to turn myself over to face him.I tried to reason with him "Please dad. Your not thinking clearly. I'm not mom!" , "Don't struggle. You want this." He sighed, his eyes glazed over. He walked straight up to me and grabbed my neck roughly. I smelt alcohol all over him. He was day drinking.

"Please don-" I started but I was cut off short with his lips roughly against mine. I fought hard to get him off me. He stopped kissing me and growled "Kiss me back.". He put his lips back on mine and put our bodies closer. I felt grinding his… his thing on my woman hood. It squirmed violently. He took it as an invitation and groaned and rubbed harder.

I muffled a scream and finally fought back. I bit him hard on the lip. "AHHH!" He yelled in pain. I pushed him away as hard as I can. My survival instincts kicking in. I ran right up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door and pushed the dresser to block it. I looked around, frantic to what to do first.

"Scar! Open the door! Don't be like this!" My father yelled at the other side of the door. I jumped in fear. I snapped back into focus and grabbed my bag and started shoving everything in. Cloths, money, toiletries, and finally my mothers picture. My father now started banging on the door. "Scar! Open the damn door." He bellowed. I looked at my window for a brief moment. There is no other choice.

The bangs were getting louder and I know I won't have much time left. I ran quickly to my window and opened it. I looked down and gulped. It was a two story house so the fall would not kill me but maybe give me a broken bone.

"SCAR!!!!" He screamed. I took and deep breath, my bag on my shoulder. I climbed over and sit on the railing of my window sill. I hesitated then… I jumped.


	13. Go Back

"The cruelest thing of all is false hope." American Horror Story

Lyall's Pov

I don't know how I did it but… I was able to get away. I didn't even break a bone when I landed. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I knew I was out of the village and in the outskirts which was covered in forest.

I rested on the ground and leaned on the bark of a tall tree. It was falling into night time, I know I couldn't stay too long. Knowing my father was after me. But I was weak and tired and in pain from the wounds on my back. I must of been a fright to look at. I leaned on the tree for about 2 minutes and pulled myself back up and started my long journey out of Cheddar.

It was night by the time made it out onto the main road. The only the glittering stars and clear moonlight was my only guide. I was tired and hungry. But I had to push on. After maybe an hour my vision was blurring. Everything was in disarray. "No… no not now." I thought. I didn't realize that the gashes on my back was bleeding. I was losing blood fast.

"Just… just a little further." I told myself. I was crawling now. Dirty and blood smudging my skin and cloths. I was so tired but I just need a little more time… more time. I stopped for a moment to breath. I looked up and saw a sign that says

"Leaving Cheddar".

I made it. I smiled and blacked out.

I slowly woke up. Find myself in what appears to be a closet. But again… I was blind. "I'm back" I thought with shock. I didn't know whether to be happy or mad that I was here but all those thoughts went out the window when I heard grunts and moans. I gulped. A cold sweat rolling down my face. Sting the gashes on my back. It felt myself and notice once again I was no longer in my cloths but a silk sleeping dress. I stopped for a moment hesitant if I should get out of the closet or no.

Then I heard more moans and grunts getting faster and more violent. I heard a sharp breath. It was Vlad. I covered my ears, tears falling down my face. "Please… if there is a god. Please make him stop." I prayed. There was nothing I can do in my position. All I can do is wait.

Once he was finally finished I waited until the Sultan was gone. I slowly opened the closet door but it gave a loud squeak. I winced at the sound. "Who's there?" Vlad said weakly but firmly. I couldn't help but smile. Happy to hear his voice again. " It's me." I whispered but loud enough for him to hear. I hear him gasp and shot up from the bed.

"Inger! What are you doing there!?" , "Shhh! He'll hear you." I said harshly. We wait to see if the Sultan heard us but nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief. " I'm hiding." I lied. Not really comfortable telling how I got in the closet. "Hiding? Form what? The Sultan? The soldiers?... Me?" He asked with a broken sigh. "No! Not you! I'm glad to hear your voice again!" I blubbered out without realizing what I said. I covered my mouth in shock.

"I shouldn't of said that." I thought in embarrassment. A awkward silence fell between us. I was about to apologize but Vlad bet me to it. "I'm glad. I missed you to. Where did you go? I search for you everywhere." He said. I felt his gaze penetrating the closet. "You were searching for me?" I asked shocked. "Of course. Your my Inger." He said without hesitation. "I still don't know what that means. Does it mean friend?" I asked wanting to know. There was a pause. "Yes… it means friend." He said hesitantly.

I smiled not knowing that he was lying. "Your my friend too Vlad." I smiled. There was another pause. "Why don't you get out of the closet. I want to see your face." He asked. I shook my head at myself. "I don't want him to see me." I thought with tears threatening to fall down my face. "No… I don't want you to see me." I said. "Why? What's wrong?" He said with concern.

I heard him trying to sit up. "No! Vlad stay there! You need to keep your strength." I whispered/yelled. "Then tell me why!? Are you hurt!? Did the Sultan hurt you!? The Soldiers?!" , "Shhhh!" I said trying to make him quiet but it was too late. The Sultan reappeared, it smelled like he was freshly cleaned.

"Well little Wallachia still have energy. Don't worry we will have more fun tomorrow after your training." He snorted. With the snap of his fingers guards came and collected Vlad. "Wait! Dammit" I thought while my hand was extended reaching out for Vlad. Once they were gone I slowly crept out of the closet. Once my feet landed on the carpet I froze.

"Who is there?" The Sultan slurred, clearly drunk. I remained very still and quiet. After about a minute the Sultan grunted and fell to sleep on the bed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and started to make my way down to the dungeon.

Vlad Pov

Once the soldiers got me back into chains I sat and through about what Lyall said "No… I don't want you to see me". What did she mean? I was caught up with my thoughts that I did hear her come in. "Vlad." She said sweetly.

I jumped up and looked frantically for her. But I couldn't see her petit form in the dark. "Lyall. Come out. I want to see you." I demanded. I was heartbroken when I found she was not with me the next morning. I'm not letting her go again. I was met with silence but I know she was there. "Please…" I begged.

After a minute I heard footsteps trying to walk towards me. "Yes, that's it. Follow my voice." I said with relief in my voice. After awhile she was finally in front of me.

But what I saw made my blood boil. Her once smooth skin was covered in bruises and her beautiful hair was a tangled mess. She didn't look me in the eye. Just had her head down, not showing her gleaming eyes. I shook with fury "Who." I snarled grinding my teeth. She said nothing at first. "There is nothing you can do, it's over with.", "Don't you dare say there is nothing I can do! Tell me who did this!" I yelled in anger. How dare she tell me a prince that I don't have the power to do anything. She flinched and started going back into the dark.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" I yelled shaking my chains wishing I can get to her. She stopped only showing her back to me which made me more angry. There were whip marks on her back still oozing with blood. I heard a sniffle. felt guilty… I didn't want my angle to cry. I was just angry on whoever did this to her and hurt that she left. Once I calmed myself down, I looked at her again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. If you don't want to speak of it then we don't. But I want to protect you." I said. There was a brief pause.

"Why? Why do you want to protect me so much!? A stranger." She said turning around to face me with tears falling down her face. I looked at her and smiled. "Cause were friends." I stated. She just covered her mouth and cried harder. "Come here." I said, motioning her to come to me. She slowly came to me. Her arms wrapped around me her head fitting perfectly on my chest. I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her as tight as I can. I'm never letting her go again.


	14. 1442

"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Vlad's Pov

It was morning. I knew that much. I felt the sun prickling my eyes. Mocking me to tell me it was time to wake up. I didn't want to wake up. I ached all over by that Sultan. I hissed at that memory. I cuddled more to my soft warm pillow as much as possible.

Wait a minute…

My eyes shot open and looked at my side at the supposed pillow. It was Lyall laying her head on my chest. I held my breath with shock, surprised that she was still here. I thought she would've left like last time. And she was gone for two whole days.

I finally released a breath when I counted her breaths, making myself believe she was here. I looked at her more closely. Taking my time admiring her face. Her skin was so smooth you would've thought it was made of marble. The sun made her skin shine with a gentle touch. And her auburn hair blazing.

I was in admiration at this angel in my arms. There was something definitely unnatural about her. She was too beautiful to be human. Which made me so furious that a low life would hurt and abuse such a creation of god.

I slowly lifted my hand and caressed her cheek gently like she was made of glass. I wanted time to stop all together so I can look at this beautiful creature… forever.

"Îngerul meu și eu vă voi face a mea." (Your my angel and I will make you mine.). I whispered. Once I said those words she opened her green forest eyes and looked into my blue grey eyes and smiled.

Lyall's Pov

"Good morning." I smiled lazily not fully awake yet. He just grunted and turned away with red dusting his cheeks. "Does he have a fever?" I thought as I tilted my head in confusion. "Are you okay?" I asked, feeling strangely cold without his arms around me.

"De ce trebuie să fii atât de drăguț" (Why do you have to be so cute?), "What?" I asked again not understanding a word he said. "I'm fine, it's nothing." He said quickly. I shrugged at his reply and trying to stand up but fell back down to the pain of my back. "Ah!" I yelped. "Are you alright!?" Vlad asked with concern while holding me. I took deep quick breaths, trying to ignore the pain. I gave him the best smile "I'm alright." I replied. He snorted knowing that I lied. He turned me around to look at my wounds. There was no point in fighting him. I learned quick that he is stubborn.

He used his finger tips to lightly touch my wounds to examine them. I gave a shudder, not in disgust but… something else. I don't know. We remained quiet until he was done. "You need medicine. The wounds are starting to fester." He stated. I turned back around, feeling more vulnerable than I already am. "Where can we find that?", "I'm sure I can steal some for you or convince one of the maids to get you some." He said. I gave a snort. "What? What is so funny?" He said with a hint of anger. I searched around and finally found his hands and gave then a gently squeeze.

" I'm sorry for laughing but you remember that no one can see me right? And anyway I don't want you to get in trouble." I giggled with a closed eyed smile. The was a brief pause. "Right.. You did tell me this… why is that?" He asked. I was dreading this question. I can feel his gaze penetrating my skin. I tried to think of am answer to his question. Then something hit me. "What year is it?" I asked squeezing his hands again. With a sharp gasp, he was probably shock with a change of topic. "1442." He said.

I froze. Shocked at the timeline. " Why are you avoiding my question?" He asked curious. I giggled covering my mouth. "This could work." I thought mischievously. "I playing a game." I giggled. " A game?" He questioned. I giggled again. I nodded. It was a stupid idea but it was all I got. "Yes a game. You asked me a bunch of questions about myself when we first met remember. So… I'm going to play 20 questions with you since I don't know anything about you. It's perfect!" I beamed.

He chuckled, squeezing my hands back. " Your a strange one. I don't even no how to play this game." He stated. Then I started explaining the game and then we started. Of course he stared with the toughest question. Who hurt me. Of course I dodge the question and asked him a question. He got mad but I told him it's the rules. He agreed with difficulty and we continued.

I learned that he lived in a castle and that he has four brothers and he was the second. He and his younger brother were sold here to the Sultan by his father. I cried at that and he had to hug me a calm me down. After I calmed down, I asked him about his mother. He stayed quiet for that one and started asking questions about me.

Once I was done with my questions. I awaited his.

Vlad's Pov

I didn't understand why she wanted to play this silly game. But I would have to say I haven't smiled or laughed like that in a long time. I learned that she was Irish. Which was an unknown island named Ireland. She also didn't really explain her religion much but she was catholic. Her favorite flowers were iris and that she was educated. I was shocked at that. I asked if she was noble, she said no to that to which made me even more surprised. I also figured out that she was sixteen and whilst sadly I'm thirteen. We finally got to the one question I've been dying to ask.

"Why am I the only one able to see you?" I asked, hoping she will answer this question. There was a tense silence in the air. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Because I'm a spirit."


	15. The Truth

My feet were made to march like thunder

My lips to praise in all and wonder

My hands hold power and my lungs breath fire

Holy spirit fire, holy spirit fire" ,Brave by Skillet

Vlad's Pov

"I'm… I'm sorry. Can you..?" I asked with confusion in my voice. She grabbed my hands and covered then and squeeze them softly. "Vlad.. I'm a spirit." She said softly. I rubbed my face with one of my hands. I-I just couldn't believe it. It can explain why she looked so… unnatural and god like. But… I looked at her more closely. "If she is a spirit… why is she on pain? Like a human." I thought while looking at her face and body. This is all so confusing. But it also explains why I'm the only one who is able to see her.

I guess she took my silence the wrong way and slipped her hands out of mine and covered herself. "Are you scared of me now?" She asked with a small voice. I looked at her shocked and grabbed her chin and forced her to show me her eyes.

"Listen to me. I'm not afraid of you. I just…" I stopped, letting go of her chin and caressing her cheeks. She blush harshly at this action. "I'm just trying to understand you." I said while cupping and rubbing her cheeks affectionately. She smiled. "I know it's hard to explain. But I'm glad your not afraid of me. But you have to believe that I am a spirit. I'm not evil, or here to haunt you." She babbled. I shushed her by pressing my thumb to her lips.

"Lyall. I believe you." I chuckled while slowly sliding down my thumb from her plump red lips. She chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous." She smiled. I only smiled and tucked a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll try to answer your questions a much as I can.", "I only have one." I stated now getting serious. She straightened her back and waited.

"Why are you a spirit? Did you… did you die?" I asked.

Lyall's Pov

When he asked me that question my smile fell. I got up from the wall and from Vlad and walk back and forth pacing. "Lyall?" He asked with a confused voice. " De na ceisteanna go léir a d'fhéadfá a chuir orm, d'iarr tú orm sin? ( Of all the questions you could of asked me you ask me this?)" I said in Irish, still pacing. I may have been living in England but I kept my Irish heritage alive. "What?" Vlad said. I almost giggled but held it in, preparing to answer his question. I stopped pacing altogether and stood very still.

"Why am I a spirit? I don't really know myself. I don't know if I'm alive or dead. All I know is that I can wonder without anyone seeing me. I can go into people's thoughts. Make their dreams beautiful or a nightmare if I wish. But there is a catch. I can't linger. All I know is that beyond my control I disappear without a trace." I explained.

Once I was finished I waited for his response. "So… you can't be here with me?" He asked in a sad/broken voice. I just shook my head in a no. "But… your before me right now.", "It depends. I can stay in one place for a few days are less. The longest I ever been was a year." I explained more. There was silence between us. It wasn't tense or awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Then… I won't be able to see you again for a long time?" He whispered. I shook my head again. Didn't trust in my voice. I heard a cluttering of chains hitting the ground, indicating that Vlad was standing up. I remained very still. It sounded like he was about to say something but I beat him to it. "Vlad… I'll still be able to come back. But I need you to know that I can be your friend but… you can't fall in love with me." I whispered. There was a long pause. "Okay…" he whispered.

Again there was a silence between us but it was tense. So tense and thick you can cut a knife through it. I felt the sun more on my skin even more harshly now. It was probably full morning now. We both heard the footsteps of the soldiers coming. I didn't bother moving, neither did Vlad by the sound of it. Once the door clicked open, Vlad made a move and sounded he wanted to be closely to the wall. "Lyall-" he started but was cut short.

Once again I was gone.


	16. Deal

"Sinful? Corrupt? I don't understand your logic. Why must pleasure and sin be connected? Pleasure gotten through evil means could be a sin. But pleasure can also result from good deeds. What kind of philosophy calls pleasure itself a sin?" , Fate/Zero -Gilgamesh

Vlad's Pov

"Again… she's gone again. When will I see her again?" I thought. When Lyall disappeared again the guards took me outside with the other boys for training. With sweat rolling down our back we fought each other with our wooden shields and swords. Ottoman soldiers stood guard watching our progress, punishing or threatening us if we did a move wrong or was defeated.

I was not focused whatsoever. My stance was wrong, my judgement/analysis of my opponents moves was clouded and my attacks were weak but not enough for my defeat. With one final blow of my sword I knocked down my opponent. He was a scrawny kid, clearly lacking food and water, too weak to carry on. The soldiers came a collected him and dragged his body way. I was left standing on the field waiting for my next opponent. I clenched my hands in frustration. Not satisfied with my victory. "God… do you hate me that much that you won't give me happiness? That tiny pinch of light and hope and you snuffed it out!? Not fall in love with her!? Hah! Don't make me laugh!" I yelled in thought.

I started to chuckle at first but then I full out laughed hysterically. The other boys and soldiers looked at me with weird looks thinking the same thing. I lost my mind. I couldn't stop laughing, I just had my head back and laughed at the sky. "My dear Inger, you are mistaken. I have already fallen deeply in love with you. It is too late. I have made claim on you. You will have no say in the matter. You are mine and I will not beg for god nor thank him for giving me you. I will chain your beautiful wings in order to keep you if I have to! You are mine for eternity!" I thought triumphantly.

I finally snapped out of my laughter when I was on the ground, my head throbbing in pain. A soldier knocked me down with his fist yelling at me to get it together in his own language. But I still chuckled on the ground, smiling brightly. "Dragul meu Lyall, deja mă înnebunești. Vino la mine curând dragostea mea.(My dear Lyall you already drive me insane. Come to me soon my love.)" I chuckled with a smile on my face.

Lyall's Pov

I was back in the in between again but this time I was not in the dark hallways of a castle. It felt like I was in a bed. A warm silky bed that I didn't want to get out of. I willed myself to open my eyes and not stay in the warmth of these sheets. I opened my heavy eyes open to the ceiling of the room. It was dark of course but had a shimmering chandelier ahead of me. "Well this is new." I muttered. "Oh good you're up." Said a dull voice. I shot up from the bed looking straight at the person behind the voice. But I got up too quickly and laid back down.

The women that a saw for a few seconds wore a 14th century dress. It was laced with white ribbon on the front of her chest with a black base on the rest of her dress that laid down elegantly on the floor. She looked like a widow in morning. Her skin was pale, and her hair was a dark brown almost black. It looked like she stepped out of a lake. From head to toe she was drenched with water. She got up from her seat and walked towards me. "Shhh… easy now. Don't over do it. Your still very weak." She whispered while patting my head. She skin was cold to the touch and yet there was some tenderness to it.

"Who are you?" I whispered. She looked at me with dull sad eyes. She stopped patting my head and walked away to look out the window. "My name… is Elisabetta. I'm shocked you didn't recognize my voice since this is our second meeting." She chuckled with no humor behind it. I turn my head at her direction in confusion. I thought long and hard to see if I ever encountered her before. Then my eyes widen in shock. "It was you… you stopped me from entering the red door!" I said more to myself then her. She nodded. "But… why did you stop me? If you don't mind me asking." I asked politely, assuming she was of noble birth. "You have nice manners. Why I stopped you… I stopped you because many weak mortals like yourselves have been seduced by the pleasures behind the red door. I just didn't want a young women like yourself with so much potential to go to waste." She stated.

I remained silent, not sure if I liked being called weak but she was not wrong. "Thank you for stopping me." I said turning my head back up to the ceiling. She just smiled and walked back to my side. She crouched down to my level and patted my hair once again. "You jest, I was only doing a favour to your grandma." She smiled. I shot right up again startling Elisabetta. Juliet! I totally forgot. I turn to Elisabetta and grabbed her shoulders. "Have you seen Juliet here!? Is she being held prisoner!? Tell me!" I screamed, shaking her desperately.

She grabbed the sides of my face and made me stop shaking her altogether. "My dear calm yourself. Yes Juliet is here. But… I can't take you to her." She said with a sad voice. I looked at her in disbelief and started to cry. "Why! Why can't you take me to her!?" I wailed. I tried to get out of her grasp but she had an iron grip. "Listen to me. The demon that is hosting the body of Juliet is here looking for you." She said furiously. I stopped struggling at once. Stunned by her strong voice. I listened intently. "I'm sorry Lyall but the demon killed Juliet. She is here in the in between but she can no longer return to her physical body." She explained with a pained expression. Tears falled down my face and I cried. Elisabetta took me in her arms and hold me until I was done.

Once I was done I got out of her embrace and nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "Juliet told me what happened to her and what the demons intentions were for you. You remembered that he wanted to form a contract with you?" She asked. I only nodded numbly. "He wants you Lyall. He wants your body and soul. He wants to violate you and torture you because your soul is pure. So pure that no darkness can cover your light. He wants it, he wants you so bad he would do anything thing. That's why he tried to get you to make a contract with him by promising either revenge, loyalty, or love. But in exchange…" She hesitated. "He has me." I finished.

She continued. " That's why when you left with your father Juliet regained control and killed herself. She told me she rather die than be a servant… a vessel to a demon. Now she is trapped here like I am since suicide is a sin.But now the demon lost a host and is looking for you again. Either to find a new host in the mortal world or find you in our world." She finished. I looked down at my wrist, seeing the claw marks left upon my flesh. " He is never going to stop is he." , "No. The only reason he has not found you yet is because this world in concealed by me." She said. I looked around the room a realized that we are under water. The entire room was engulfed by water. The bed itself was floating in mid air but everything seemed dry. Like the water has barely even touched them. Not even I was touch by the water seeing I was still dry. The only person affected was Elisabetta.

I looked at her in amazement but it was short lived when she grabbed my marked wrist. "Hmmm… it's incomplete. If you had accepted the demons offer you would have had a full mark." She stated a matter a factly. "Maybe I should've accepted his offer. Then Juliet would still be alive." I said broken. Elisabetta grabbed hold of me and hug me again. "There is nothing you can do about it now. Just think about what your going to do in the future and not let Juliet's sacrifice go to waste." She said patting my hair affectionately. "But how? He is a demon I never faced before. How can I possibly defeat him?" I said hopelessly. Elisabetta giggled and let go of her embrace and push me away at arms length so she had a full view of me.

" It's simple. Make a contract with me." She smiled. I looked at her like she had two heads. "Make a contract with you? But your not a demon!? Your a tortured soul! No offence. But…" I started but was interrupted. "My dear, I'm more than a tortured soul. This contract will benefit the both of us. The demon will no longer track you down if he knows you are taken. And I only want one thing from you." She stated while caressing my face.

I tilted my head confused. "What do you want?" I asked already liking this deal she is offering. "Oh just a small trinket. An arrow." She smiled. "An arrow?", "Yes you see it was an arrow with a message that sealed my demise. I seek it." She stated with disgust in her eyes. I thought about it for a moment. "Where do I find this arrow?" I asked. "Why through the red door silly. The red door will lead you to my time when I was mortal and there you will retrieve it. Now don't worry I'll leave a protection charm on you when you go through." She smiled looking genuine.

I had more questions popping in my head but I know if I linger and not give her an answer I may not get another chance. Without a moment's hesitation I grabbed her hand. "Deal." I said with determination in my voice. "Excellent!" She squealed excitedly. She grasped my mark arm and laid it on the sheet of the bed. She pulled out a small dagger from the sleeve of her dress and cut her hand. She blood dripping onto my wrist. Then I screamed, an unbearable pain erupted from my wrist. Just when I thought I couldn't take it no more the pain stopped. I looked down and saw a crescent moon branded on my skin.

"With this we have a contract. We have a deal." Elisabetta smirked.

~Authors Note~

Wow! I'm on a roll with all of these chapters. I really glad my fellow readers are enjoying my fanfic. I really appreciate you guys. Let me know on what you want to see happen to our lovely Lyall and if you have any suggestions or concerns about the story let me know. Till then enjoy!


	17. Recovery (I)

"You're so nice. You're not good, you're not bad, You're just nice. I'm not good, I'm not nice, I'm just right. I'm the witch. You're the world." -Into the Woods

Elisabetta Pov

I stroke the poor girl's cheek. Even though she has been through a great deal she is strong and vital. "Perfect." I purred. I walked away from the girl in my underwater cage. My hair swaying back and forth in the waves. Soon I will escape.

Suddenly I heard a knock. I looked up at the ceiling and saw my door. Old and rotten from the years in the water, someone knocked again. I jumped up floating in the air. I reached the door and wrenched it open. Then I was sucked into another room. Wet from head to toe I walked around the room in disgust.

It was basically a whore house. The room smelled of jasmine and sex. Moans and grunts echoed throughout the room. Women as far as I can see were in very revealing dresses were either pleasuring demons or pleasuring themselves. It was a revolting sight.

*Mature Scene*

A face in particular caught my eye. She was in a far corner in another room away from the woman with plush pillows and a red silk bed. She had pale porcelain skin, golden curly blonde hair, and dark ocean eyes. IIona. Her body was bear for everyone to see. From her perky pink breasts to her long smooth legs. I really caught her at a bad time when she was spread out on the bed, her face flush and twisted in pleasure as she was being pounded by none other then the demon that was after Lyall.

With him pounding at her front with his big cock I don't know if I should leave or wait until they're done. I decided to wait. I left the room and found myself a chair that is not being occupied and waited till she was done. But sadly I heard every word and moan coming out of that corner. I sighed. "This will take awhile." I thought.

IIona's Pov

"AHHHH! AH! YES! YES! HARDER!" I screamed in pure pleasure. The demon heed my command and pounded even harder inside of me. "God it feels too good. My husband never gave me this much pleasure." I thought as another wave of ecstasy washed through me. He suddenly pulled out of me. I whimpered in displeasure but gasped as he turned me over and took me from behind but not in my pussy… but in my ass. "AHHH! You devil! It hurts." I screamed in pain but pleasure. He hissed and leaned over, going inside me more deeply and started to lick my neck.

"You seem to enjoy it. Pain and pleasure go hand in hand. Don't you think?" He hiss and took a bite on my neck. "Yessss~" I moan. He pounded harder and faster than ever before. Oh god I was going to come. "I'M COMING! OH GOD MAKE ME COME HARD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I comed so hard. He pumped a few times but stopped and pulled himself out of me and got off the bed. I took deep breaths, riding my climax. He stood over me. Waiting for me.

He looked over the exit. "Elisabetta is here." He hissed. I sighed. "So it would seem. Even though I was the one who called her here. Be gone. I'll call you when I need you." I waved a hand in dismissal. He bowed and materialized into ash and was gone without trace.

*End of Scene*

Once he was gone I cleaned myself up a little and wrapped myself up in a sleek purple robe. I exited out of my chamber. "Took you long enough." Spat Elisabetta. I looked over at her with the sweetest smile. "Oh Elisabetta! Your just jealous, don't be such a square and enjoy the pleasures I offer." I waved at all the girls and demons in the room. All of them purred in agreement. She stuck up her nose at them. "I'll pass. What possessed you to call upon me?" She asked in disgust. I groaned and waved everyone away so I could be alone.

Once everyone was gone I walked over to a couch and sat dow and pulled out a fan in thin air. "You are no fun Elisabetta. Very well, I only wanted to see how our little girl is holding up? She has been in this place for a good 3 days now." I stated while fanning myself. She got up to my face in anger. "You mean my girl! She is my only chance of getting out of here!" She cried pulling out her wet hair in frustration. I only sighed at her. "Yes, yes. I know the plan. You get her body I get her soul for my collection. Win, win." I said boredly.

"Here. Have a glass of wine." I said pulling out a glass of wine in mid air. She took the glass eagerly and drank it down in one gulp. I continued to fan myself. Elisabetta looked at me with disgust and dropped the glass with a large crash. Glass scattered everywhere but I continued to fan myself. "Look at you. Why Vlad chose a slut like you is beyond me! Knowing we shared the same husband makes me sick to my stomach." She hiss with spit flying out of her mouth. I closed my fan shut, clenching it in anger. The fan vanished in thin air and I gave her a calm smile.

"I agree but you mistake me. I had no choice while you did. How you love that monster is beyond me. The sooner we rid of you the better." I said while I to drink myself a glass of wine.

When I finished my glass it disappeared out of sight. I clapped my hands. "Sparda." I called. Soon the demon came to sight. The fearful demon that Lyall fears the most was named Sparda. He was a fierce knight in his lifetime. Handsome and brave. At the time he betrayed his master and murdered him. The gods were angered my his actions cursed him to this place and transformed him and remain in this revolting form for all time. But that doesn't me he wasn't well in doubt. "Awww, your little sex slave is here. You did not deserve to be with Dracula." She hissed. I gave her a glare. "As I have said before. I had no choice." I spat with venom.

I looked back at my servant lazily. "Have you found the girls body yet?" I asked. "Yessss. It is currently at the England hospital in London." He explained. I sighed with distress. "Oh my servant! How can you let that girl go so easily? Her father could have violated her by now. I can't stand a pure soul! I want someone already broken and just when they found hope… I squash it to a million pieces!" I laughed hysterically. "My apologies my lady." He bowed. Elisabetta huffed and rolled her eyes. I stopped laughing and just smiled. I stroked Sparda's charred cheek. "Don't worry my pet. You will make it up to me in my chamber again." I purred seductively while licking my lips. He only stared at me and bowed his head again.

"If your done shamelessly flirting with him. Can we get back at the matter at hand?" Elisabetta sighed in boredom. "Fine. What did you tell the girl to get you in order to say yes to the contract?" I asked curiously. "I just told her to get me an arrow." She said plainly. I only looked at her for a moment then just laughed. "And she took your offer!? She is not very bright is she." I barked with laughter. "I wouldn't underestimate her." Sparda said. "Your slave is quite right. She may be naive but she is not stupid. We have to keep a close eye on her." Elisabetta stated. I only giggled. "You people are so serious. We may be tortured souls sure. But we are powerful enough to take doown one little girl. Oh! By the way my pet. Thank you for giving me this gift." I smiled while lifting some chains and pulling at it in the darkness. Walking on all fours came Juliet in a chain collar walking like a dog.

She was no longer old but young and beautiful. Her skin was no longer wrinkled but soft and firm, her hair was no longer grey but light brown with a single stray of silver. She looked at at me with a glare. I only smiled. "Oh… I just can't wait to break your spirit. And your granddaughter too." I moaned in pleasure. Her eyes widened in shock. She grabbed my chains, giving it a sharp tug. "You leave my Lyall alone!" She yelled. All of us looked at her in disgust. I looked at my servant. "Rise my knight. Have this girl an appetizer. Teach her our ways." I purred. He smiled evilly. Juliet sat frozen in fear.

Once he started walkomg towards her she started to scream in terror. "No! Get away from me! Don't do this to me!" She begged. But it fell on deaf ears. My servant pick her up over his shoulders and started walking towards a chamber. "NOOOO!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. Looking me in the eye begging for mercy. I only waved and the door closed, never seeing her face again. I turned back to Elisabetta, ignoring the tearing of clothes and grunts of pleasure and shouts of pain. "Huh. Your revolting. Anyway, I still have use of the arrow. Once she gives it to me I will plunge it into her heart and her soul will be trapped here forever." Elisabetta smiled sinisterly. More screams came from the chamber, getting louder and louder. I giggle in satisfaction. "Ahhh pure music. Remember Elisabetta, make sure our husband doesn't spoil the child. Only I can spoil her." I stated. "You know I can't interfere with the past but I'll see what I can do." She sighed. I jumped up from the couch.

"Wonderful! Now run along dear. As we both know, you do things in your end. I'll do things in mine." I said while flipping my hair. She only huffed and started to make her way to the exit. "Oh! And Elisabetta…. please get some dry cloths. Your truding water all over the place." I said fanning myself. She only huffed in response and left. I sighed and started walking to Juliet's chamber. The screamed had dimmed down to a whimper. I opened the door and saw my servant pounding her front with her legs on his shoulders and her head at the edge of the bed. I crouched down to her level cradling her head. He groaned with pleasure with each pump and she whimpered with fresh tears falling down from her eyes.

I looked in her grey eyes and smiled. "Don't worry my dear. Soon your dear granddaughter will join us. And you won't be alone." I said while stroking her face.

She wailed in agony.


	18. Recovery (II)

"Sometimes people leave you

Halfway through the wood

Others may deceive you

You decide what's good

You decide alone

But no one is alone" - Into the Woods

Lyall's Pov

Elisabetta has been so kind to me these last 3 days. Making sure I'm rested and fed. But I can feel myself weakening.The food she feeds me turns to ash once it hits my mouth. I tried to make her stop but she just smiles and feeds me like a child. I need to get out of here. When the 4th day came, I asked Elisabetta to show me the way to my body. "Your body is located at the England Hospital." She said smiling while brushing my hair. It felt strange being in a underwater room. My hair swaying to and fro from the waves and the furniture floating in mid air. It was like a dream. But there was some sort of sorrow holding this place.

"The hospital? How on earth did I manage to get there?" I asked. Elisabetta only shrugged. "Maybe someone was nice enough to help you and not leave you for dead. Hahaha." She giggled forcefully, trying to lighten the mood. I remained silent after that. After she finished brushing my hair she jumped around looking for a dress for me to wear.

While she was distracted I looked down at my branded wrist. It was no longer painful but I feel like I'm doing something very wrong. The lines of the crescent moon was drawn beautifully but there was something odd about it. It had a tear falling down. I didn't understand what the tear meant. "I should try reading the cards when I get back." I thought. Before I ran away from my father I had cards myself I have been practicing on. But Juliet was way more skilled than I was in reading them. Just the mere thought of her formed tears around my eyes.

"My dear you would look so cute in this one!" Elisabetta shrieked, snapping me out of my daze. I wiped my face clean of tears and gave her a small smile. It was a long blood red dress with white feather lace at the end. It was really quite a beautiful dress but… "Elisabetta it really is quite beautiful but in the real world I'll be only be scene with what I have on." I explained. She only frowned like a child not receiving her toy or treat. "Fine, but when you return you shall wear this. No exception!" She order. I only nodded.

I got up, ready to leave but she grabbed me by the shoulders. "Just one more thing dear." She smiled. She released my shoulders and clasped a gold chain with a green emerald in the middle around my neck. I was about to protest but she silenced me. "I put a protection spell on it so you don't be harmed when you come back to this world." She explained. I lifted the gem in admiration. She grabbed a strand of my hair and kissed it. "One more thing my dear. Always remember… never fall in love here. Love only causes heartbreak and pain. It's a worse kind of sickness. You will make yourself a fool and do selfish things to make them happy. So… promise me you will not fall in love." She demanded. Looking right into my eyes daring me to disobey. "I will not fall in love." I declared.

She accepted my response and finally let me go. She lifted me up to the door and floated up by my side to send me out. "Here. Make sure you don't linger." She said while giving me a lit candle. I grasped the handle of the door and left.

I was back at the hallway of the castle. Feeling empty from leaving the water room. "I miss it already." I thought with a soft sigh. But I pushed forward. The further down I went down the more I hear beeping sounds. Like a heart machine. I followed the beeping sound down the dark hall. The more I walked the more the beeps went louder, like it knew I was near. Soon the castle hall turned into a hospital floor. With clean white tile and that lingering medicine smell.

I heard chatter but no one was there. I looked around, trying to hear pass the chatter and focus on the beeping. Then one conversation caught my attention. "Did you see the poor girl in room 203? Looks like a rape victim.", "But there is no evidence of penetration or semen. She got a good beating though. She got off very lucky." She said with a sad voice. I followed the voices with interest. Leading me in different directions and halls. Finally I end up at room 203. I saw two figures. One was a male in nurse clothing and the other was a female in a doctor's coat. They were still chatting when I came up to the entrance of the door.

"Find out if she has any family?", "No sadly. Just a bag of clothes, money, and a picture. It maybe the girls mother." He explained. "Well, she maybe a run away. We better call the authorities to pick her up. Keep me posted if she wakes up.", "Yes doctor." He said when the doctor walked away. The nursed lingered looking at the girl in the bed and then left. Once they were both gone I walked into the room. Surprise, surprise it was me in the hospital bed. I was covered in tubes and with a heart monitor attached to my chest. I looked a little thinner but cleaned up. "They must of cleaned a changed me." I whispered looking at myself.

I walked up beside my body and looked at her with sad eyes. "I may have gotten away from him but it's not over yet." I thought with a sighed. I gently grabbed my hand and everything went black. Everything was blurry at first. My body felt so heavy like I was ran over by a bus. Slowly my sight was clear but my body still wouldn't listen to me. "Oh! Good your awake. How are you feeling?" He said. I looked at the nurse and said nothing, my throat feeling like sandpaper. He went to the end of the bed and gave me a cup with a straw. He lifted my bed making me sit up and put the straw to my mouth. I took a few sips, loving the cold liquid going down my throat. After a couple of sips he placed the cup at the end of the bed and lifted a chart.

"Well love I'm just going to ask a few questions since your our unknown girl." He smiled. I only nodded not trusting my voice. "Well since you can't speak you can't really tell me your name. Okay well, nod yes or no do you feel any pain?" He asked. I shook my head no. He asked if I knew where I was and I nodded yes. Then he asked if I remembered what happened to me. I shook my head no, lying. "Okay, since we have some of the questions done I have to tell you, you look underage so we have to tell me where your parents are." He stated. I gulped in nervously. I only looked down.

He stared at me and shook his head. "Alright your not ready to speak. I'll just get the doctor and check your vitals." He said and left the room. Once he left I started to panic. I know they think I'm a runaway which they are right. But I know if I stay they are going to get the police and send me back to my father. I don't want to go back. I stared at the tubes in my arm and chest for a brief moment and started ripping them off me. I didn't even pay attention to the pain or the fact that the machine was going haywire. I just wanted to get out of here.

Once I got the tubes out I looked around to find my stuff. It was set at the end of the bed. I grabbed it and tried to get out of bed. Hence the word tried. I was so weak and hungry that I crumbled to the floor. "Damn it!" I yelled in frustration. I started to hear footsteps and panicked. I quickly crawled under the bed bringing the blanket down to cover myself more. Soon I saw two sets of feet coming into my room.

"What!? But she was just here a minute ago!?" Said the male nurse. The sets of feet started walking around searching for me. "Of all the idiots in the world Chuck you are the worst! Find her she must of ran! She couldn't have gotten far!" The female doctor yelled while running out of the room along with Chuck on her tail. I waited a couple of minutes before I could emerge. I crawled out of the bed and tried to lift myself up. It was a struggle but I finally got on my feet. Not having the energy to run I quickly shuffled out of the room, hoping no one saw me leave.

Using the walls as my crutches for my useless legs I pushed forward passing doctors, nurses, and patients. None of them giving me a second glance. I skipping in my mind in joy, happy for once in my life that luck is on my side. After following the exit signs I was finally at the exit/entrance of hospital. Unfortunately cops were at the front desk. "Damn it!" I whispered. Well looks like my luck ran out. I tries to look for other exits but there was none. I tried to think of away to get passed the guards but nothing came to mind until I looked down at myself.

I was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. If the cops were looking for me the doctors must've told them I was just in a gown and make it more easy to get me. I quickly looked around to find a least a room to change in. I found just one door across from me and I lunge to the door and went in without thinking. Inside looked like a storage room with hospital supplies. I quickly opened my bag and quickly changed into a hoodie and worn out jeans. I finally notice that something was dangling out of my hoodie. It was the necklace the Elisabetta gave me. I was shocked that I actually still have it. But I worried about that later. I looked around the storage room to see if I can find anything useful. I wasn't proud of it but when you have little resources you have to steal a few things. I found some blankets and needles, bandages, stringing, and cleaning alcohol. I stuffed them all in my bag and I was set to go. I quickly looked out the small window of the door to see if anyone was there. To my relief I was in the clear.

I quietly opened the door and closed it with a small click. I looked around the corner to see that the cops were still there. I took a deep breath and pulled the hood up over my head and closed to my face and started to limp to the exit. So far no one really noticed me and just went about their business. I was so close to the exit until...


	19. Recovery (III)

"We do our very best, but sometimes it's just not good enough. We buckle our seat belts, we wear a helmet, we stick to the lighted paths, we try to be safe. We try so hard to protect ourselves, but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference. Cause when the bad things come, they come out of nowhere. The bad things come suddenly, with no warning. But we forget that sometimes that's how the good things come to." - Grey's Anatomy , Meredith Grey

Lyall's Pov

"Excuse me madam?" A gruff voice said from behind me. I froze in place. So close to the exit. I cursed. "Would you kindly come over here please." He said. I slowly turned around and walked towards the front desk. "God, why do you hate me." I cursed in my head. With my hood still covering my face I slowly looked up and saw a gruff, old cop staring down at me with cold brown eyes. I gulped and quickly look down. Finding the floor very fascinating.

I can still feel his eyes on me and he coughed. "May I ask what you are doing up?" He asked me, his eyes moving away from me. I felt dread coursing through my veins. "Did he know I'm a patient? I have to trick him somehow." I thought trying to think of a plan. "Well?" He asked again in a huff getting inpatient. "Tá brón orm nach bhfuil Béarla agam- (I'm sorry I don't speak any english)." I said in Irish. He gave me a confused look and slowly walked away from me to talk to another cop.

I still was looking to the floor. The nurse just typing away on her computer, not giving me a second glance. I caught a little of what the old man was saying to another cop. "I can't understand a word that girl is saying. But she looks suspicious." He whispered. I couldn't get what else he was saying cause…

Bang! Bang!

Gunshots were being sounded right outside the hospital. The cops ran straight out the door with the rest of the hospital staff. I stood still for a couple of seconds then turned and ran. "I take it back God! Thank you!" I yelled in my head with happiness. I got through the sliding doors and saw at the corner of my eye that the shooter was caught but I didn't stay long to watch.

After I was sure I was away from the hospital I stopped and looked at my surroundings. I was in the center of London. Shops and restaurants in every corner. Cars speeding passed each other and lights flashing everywhere. People crowded everywhere together. Trying to get passed everyone to get where they were going. Everything was overwhelming. This was my first time in London since my father forbid me to come here.

I wanted to take it all in and enjoy the moment but I had to keep going. I ended up at a park with a big beautiful lake, tall trees illuminated but lamps that guide you through trails of the park. With the lamps as my guide I found a wooden bench facing the lake. I sat down and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Feeling the crisp air and the smell of damp grass filling my senses, I sighed in bliss. Feeling relaxed for once in my life. I open my eyes up to the dark sky and remained still for a moment.

After I relaxed enough I took my bag and put it on my lap and started to rummage through it. I found my cards and my money. I started to count how much I have in the world. "57 pounds. That is not much." I thought while I counted. I sighed and put the money back in my bag. I looked at my cards next. "I should see what the cards say." I whispered to myself. I grabbed the Tarot cards and started to shuffle them. I made four piles and waved my hand around them. Once again I felt the power of the cards but it wasn't as powerful as Juliet's.

I chose the pile on the far right and pushed the rest of the cards aside. "What do I do now?" I asked the cards. The cards that I picked up revealed Three of Pentacles, Three of Swords, Page of Cups, Death,Two of Cups,Two of Wands,The High Priestess,The Fool,Six of Pentacles, Seven of Pentacles. The moral of these cards say that I have to trust my gut and that I will have set backs but my efforts will be rewarded. My most concerning card is death. Whether be myself or someone else, someone is going to die. I lifted the card of three swords and tears falled down my face. It reads that I am experiencing loss but I cannot linger and that this loss will lead to a better future.

After a good cry I put away the cards. "Well that doesn't give me much on what I should do." I mumbled. I thought of what my next move will be. A loud grumble came from my stomach and a shiver went through me. "Well for starters I should find a place to sleep and get food." I said to myself. I got up from the bench and was about to walk out of the park until I spotted a dark figure. I stopped and tried to look at it more closely. It looked like an animal since it was down on all fours and it was big. "What is it" I thought.

I started walking towards it. It was under one if the lamps and the more closer I got the more visible it became. It must of saw me because it's head was looking at my direction, couldn't really see the eyes. It didn't run, it just sat down and… waited for me. Once I was face to face to it, it was a big black dog. It was a big, black dirty dog with red eyes and big canines. I looked at it in disbelief. Not believing that a dog could be so big. I lifted my hand to let it smell it . It sniffed it and licked it. I smiled at it's tounge tickling my skin. It wagged its tail in excitement once he was done licking my hand. It mouth looked like he was smiling. Showing off all of its canines.

"Where did you come from boy?"


	20. The Dog

"Someday will find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me." - Rainbow Connection by Kermit the Frog

Lyall's Pov

The moment I voice those words the dog went crazy… as in crazy happy. He just jumped on me and pushed me down to the ground, licking my face. I gasped at the impact but then laughed as the rough tongue licked my cheeks. "Ahaha! Stop that tickles!" I laughed. After a good few licks it finally got off me. I stand up wiping the drool off my face whilst the dog gave me a big smile wagging its tail back and forth.

I giggled. "Well… so long boy." I waved goodbye. I started walking towards the exit of the park. I turned my head to look behind to see if the dog was still there. It wasn't. I turned my head forward and stopped. I sighed and was about to press forward until I felt a nudge on my leg. I looked down and saw the black dog right at my side. My eyes wided for a moment in surprise.

It looked up at me with the biggest tooth smiled. I tried walking again but he followed. I stopped. "No. Stay boy. Don't follow me." I said to him. I walked again but still heard the patterning of paws. I stopped again irritated. I looked down and this time the black dog gave me a smirk. I glared at him. "No. Stay." I pointed at him. He frowned, his ears dropped as well as his tail. I walked again and just when I was at the exit, I made the mistake of looking back. The black dog look so cute and sad. Just sitting there looking down like he was about to cry.

My heart melted. I sighed and turned back around. Once I was near the dog again it perked up and smiled at me. I kneeled down and pet him. He purred to my touch. His fur was soft as silk and he was so warm you though he was an over sized oven. "Alright. You can come with me." I said in defeat. He was just to cute. I got up again and headed to the exit only this time I wasn't alone.

(Week Later)

No Ones Pov

"Oh! You mut! You get back here!" An old woman yelled. A black dog jumped out of a two story building with a piece of meat in its mouth, landing on a dumpster then pavement, running off without a trace. After getting out of the city of London the black dog ran all the way to Hampstead. Just on the outskirts of the city. There he went through dirt roads and fields. He didn't stop to eat or drink till he stopped at a particular house. This house was ancient looking. Red brick walls with black roofing and two chimneys on each side. White painted windows of 12, both from top to bottom. The house also came along with a beautiful garden of tulips and roses. This was the Fenton House.

A beautiful 17th century house now abandon. The dog went through one of the open windows and into the living room. The living room was furnished with old oak couch with knitted flower cushions. A glass cabinet full of untouched glass cups. A small wooden table and a fireplace. The dog walk though the carpet of the living room ro the couch where laid a sleeping Lyall. She was wearing her brown boots that have been worn and fading of color, her jeans that are ripped, her once white sweater is now dirty and smudged with mud and a beanie hat. Her cloths may have been dirty but her beauty was still their. Her skin did not have a touch of dirt and her auburn hair was tangled but still vibrant. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping but it was time for her to wake up.

Lyall's Pov

I felt something wet press against my cheek. I tired to push it away but it kept poking and poking. I opened one eye and saw Dracula with his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out and tail wagging in excitement staring back at me. I glared at him. The reason I call him Dracula is because he looks like the vampire Dracula only in dog form."You just had to wake me up." I mumbled. I sat up stretching out my body till I heard a satisfying crack.

My wounds were healed a week ago but I lost a lot of weight over the week to the point where… well you know. I turned to face Dracula and pat him on the head. "A lot has happened over 1 week." I thought. I looked back on how we ended up here. For 3 days I lived in motels with Dracula and not once could I find a job. They wanted girls who looked pretty and healthy, sadly I was none of those. I lived off on water and bread, trying to save as much money as I can. With what little water and bread I had I gave to Dracula.

He would look at me with sad eyes and shook his head and left with the food and water untouched. He would leave for the day and come back with food in his mouth. It was either chicken that he stole from the barns in the countryside feathers and all or other meats he stole from butcher shops right here in the city. At first I didn't touch what he given me but with enough whining and barking and a nasty knock on the door from the landlord telling me to shut the dog up, I finally accepted his gifts of food.

After the 4th day of no work the landlord kicked me and Dracula out on the street. For the last 3 days of the week Dracula has never left my side. Sleeping on sidewalks or cold stone stairs along with other homeless, begging for a few pounds or even a scrape of food, shivering from the cold with only the warmth of Dracula. I cried every night, thinking if I was going to die either from starvation, the cold, or my father who would find me , rape and kill me.

But in my time of doubt or just plain giving up Dracula wouldn't let me. He would push my body or nip at my leg or fingers, urging me to keep moving. We left London and end up in Hempstead. It was a beautiful landscape but you can tell from the large and beautiful house that this place was made for the wealthy. I couldn't stand sleeping on the cold ground anymore. I even collapse once from exhaustion. It was on a dirty road. It was raining heavily. I was soaked to the bone and shivering from the cold. Once night came and everything was pitch dark. I felt my body turn hot, my vision became blurry, and I was breathing rapidly like I was drowning. Then finally I fell. Dracula was so worried he kept barking and whining, even tried to drag me by the arm. I wasn't fully unconscious but some parts I kept blacking out.

There was one part where I felt like I was being carried by two strong arms. It made me feel safe and secure. And it scent smelled of sweat, earth, rain and tiniest hint of blood. It reminded me of Vlad. The way his warm arms would hold me, how his scent would overpower me, his deep husky voice would send shivers down my spine. Oh how I wish I was able to see his face. I tried to open my eyes but they were glued shut. And I blacked out again.

The next time I woke up I was in a soft, feather bed in a room that looks like it has not been touched for generations. I sat up and looked down to the end of the bed and saw Dracula sleeping. I notice that I was no longer in my wet clothes but in my white nightgown. I look to my right and saw that my bag was open on the floor. "How strange?" I thought in confusion. I felt my head and knew I had a fever but when I went to touch my forehead a cold cloth fell into my lap. I look down at the cloth and touched it delicately. "Who help me? Us?" I whispered while looking at my dog. I never found out.

I was brought out of my daydreamer when I felt Dracula lick my face. "Yuck!" I said giggling. I looked down and found a piece of ham on the floor. I looked at Dracula accusingly and he just gave me the biggest smirk. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Your the best friend I ever had." I mumbled while hiding my face in his fur. He just put his head on my neck and hugged me back.


	21. One Year

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills,

It comes first and follows after,

Ends life, kills laughter."

\- J.R.R Tolkien

Lyall's Pov

"Good work today Lyall!" The old man said. I looked back at the old man with a smile. He wasn't tall but tall enough to look down at me. Had a big bush of white hair on his head and wore old fashion clothes with a clean, crisp white shirt over some blue overalls. "Your welcome sir." I smiled. I walked on after that. A year ago I was nothing, living in an abandoned building with my dog Dracula. But now I work at a cute bakery/cafe but a lovely old man named Azai. We met at the park. I was looking out at the water, lost by its beauty. He stood beside me and said to me "Beautiful… is in it? And I'm not talking about the water. How come a beautiful girl like yourself is out here alone and sad.". After that I just confessed everything to him. God, I cried like a fool but he held me and told me he understands. I didn't give too much away, nothing about my father or my gift or even Vlad. Just the bare minimum.

He looked me in the eye with such tenderness I almost fainted. He said " You are the bravest women I have ever met. Let me help you. I want to see what you will become. Let me help you live… happily." He smiled. Funny thing was that it was on my birthday when my life changed completely. He told me he owns a small bakery/cafe and has a small cottage house that his daughter used to live in. She passed away so the place needed a new owner. He gave me the cottage and a job no questions asked. I tried to object to this but he would not hear of it. He said to make me feel better that I can pay 10 pounds for rent. That made me feel so much better. He gave me the card of his bakery with the address which was in Perrins Court. I hugged him real quick and ran to the house.

I was so excited to tell Dracula that were getting a new home. But… when I got there… Dracula was nowhere to be found. I searched high and low in the house but he wasn't there. I thought he might have gone hunting again so I waited for him. I waited to the very next day but… he never came back. I cried so much, I thought he may be lost or dead. With one final sniff I packed up what I have and left to my new life. Whispering " Goodbye Dracula.". Closing the door on my way out.

And now 17 year old me has a roof over her head and a job. I was really thankful. "Still… I miss Dracula." I thought. After a good 10 minutes I came across a small, cute cottage. It was a wooden cottage built with lodges along with a stone chimney and stone stairs. Below the stairs was a carved of an owl with piercing golden eyes watching over the cottage. I walked up the stairs and grabbed the key from my bag and open the dark oak door. Inside was the living room which consisted of an old fashioned fireplace with lodges of wood ready to be burned, and wooden coffee table and a black couch. Walking further into the cottage was the kitchen with just a simple stove, fridge and table. After walking back into the living room there was a door on the left. It was painted a simple white with a gold door knob. I open the door to my room. The bedroom had a single bed with a green quilt laying on top of the sheets, then two windows draped with white curtains, the floor was a smooth and wooden, there was also a small table at the end of the bed with a picture of my mother. I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped on the bed.

I snuggled in the sheets and quilt and sighed with content. Even though this cottaged was warm and cozy I still felt… empty. It wasn't truly my home. I felt a throb coming from my marked hand. I hissed and raised into my chest. Holding and squeezing it in order to relieve the pain. After I moved into the cottage the mark started shooting shots of pain into my body. Everytime it felt like I was being shocked by an electrical force. I know that I have to do the favor that Elisabetta has sent for me but… I tentatively reached and grabbed the necklace that Elisabetta had given me. "I don't trust her." whispered. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about my no face Vlad.

Little did I know that I will be seeing Vlad again very soon enough.


	22. Fate

"I'm history! No I'm mythology! Nah! I don't care what I am; I' free hee!" -Genie, Aladdin (Robin Williams)

Author- Hey guys. Sorry my last chapter was short. Hope this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy ;)

Lyall's Pov

With the smell of fresh bread being baked once I step into the cafe, I took a deep breath and sigh. I smiled and went to the back to the bakery. Azai was just pulling out rolls of bread out the oven when I came in to grab my apron. "Oh! Good morning Lyall. Sleep well?" He asked. I stopped midway of tying my apron while my face was turning red with embarrassment. I have been having dreams… but nothing that I couldn't say out loud. One in particular came to my mind.

*Flashback*

I was in the lake swimming in nothing but a silk white dress. The water hugging my body in the right places. The water was so clear you thought it sparkled. I just laid on top of the water. Floating with no worries for once in my life. But then… I felt a disturbance in the water. Little ripples started to form in the water. I stand up in the lake; the lake going to my waist. I looked at the shore and saw a man. He was dressed in a clad of armor and red cape with the crest of a three headed dragon. "Who is he?" I thought.

I couldn't see his face because of the distance but he can see me. His stare was so piercing that I covered myself with my arms and turned around. Hoping he would go away. But the intense stare didn't go away. In fact it became worse because I suddenly felt a warm presence right behind me. I didn't even hear him come in the water. I shivered, was it in fear or… I don't know but I didn't run away. I felt his hands touch my back and stroked it softly, like I was made of glass. I shivered with every gentle touch he made. My face turning redder; my heart beating faster than ever. I think my heart almost stopped when I felt his lips touch my neck. I gasped. His arms hugging me in place. He gave one feather like kiss to my neck. I felt his warm breath and the wetness of his lips. I trembled, fearing my legs would give out. He went to my ear. "Inger, don't fear me." He said huskily. I stopped shaking. "Vlad?" I whispered. To afraid to real use my voice.

He purred in pleasure. He didn't answer me and went back kissing my neck. I moaned in pleasure. I covered my mouth, too embarrassed. He grabbed my hand and entwined it with is. "Let me hear you." He purred. I blushed so hard, that I'm sure I was a tomato by now. He chuckled deeply. I felt warmth coming from my core. I didn't understand what was happening to me but… it felt good. His hand let go of mine and he turned me around. But when I went to look at him he had… no face. I gasped in horror. But… Vlad? I think caressed my face affectionately. Though he had no face his body language was trying to tell me to not be afraid. I relaxed under his touch.

His hands slid down from my face to my waist. He pulled me closer to him. I finally realized that he was totally naked. I closed my eyes trying not to look but it was hard. The warmth of his skin… it was… I don't know what to say. It felt… right. My hands went to his chest. He shivered under my touch. "I make him feel like this?" I thought, still blushing. My hands slid down to his stomach. I have to admit that I was impressed. He had great abs. Six pack I believe. He was in great shape. I blushed even harder. I stopped at his waist and just kept my eyes closed, darning not to look at his… thing.

He chuckled and tilted my head back with his fingers. "My Inger…" he whispered. Then I felt his face come closer to mine. I felt his breath on my lips. He breath smelt of… chocolate and blood. Why? Then his lips came in contact with mine in a feathery touch. He stopped waiting for my reaction. When he saw I didn't move away. He kissed me again gently. Holding me by my waist with his arms as I did with mine to his. Not letting me go.

Then I woke up.

*End of Flashback*

"Lyall?" Azai said. I snapped out of my day dream and looked at him. "Are you okay? Your face is all red?" He asked with concern. I instantly touched my cheeks, feeling the heat coming off my face. "Really? Oh! It's just hot in here… Yeah! Just hot… I'll just be up at the counter." I said quickly. Finishing tying my apron and dashing to the front. "Alright… then?" He said with confusion.

"Oh god! That was embarrassing!" I whispered while smacking my cheeks. "I had never had a dream like that before. God what is wrong with me!" I thought. But once again I was snapped out of my thoughts when the jingle of the bell of a customer came in. I straightened myself out and smooth my apron down and turned to the customer with a big smile. " Hello welcome to our cafe. My I help you?" I asked politely. The customer didn't say anything… he just looked at me. He was attractive. A muscular body which makes him look bigger. Dirty blonde hair with flecks of white. Tanned skin and unique eyes. Blue with a fleck of purple in the iris.

He coughed and said "I'll just have a coffee. Black and to go." Gruffly. But once I heard his voice my marked started to burn. I twitched but ignored it. "Coming right up sir!" I smiled and started to make his coffee. The burn still lingered and it was starting to annoy me. "Who is he that made my mark react this way." I thought irritated. Once I was done the coffee I walked up to him and gave him his coffee. "One pound please." I asked. He gave me a pound in my hands and accidentally touch my hand. I shivered. " You have a good day." He said gruffly. "Ah… yes. You as well." I stuttered. He left without another word. I raised my marked arm and clenched it to chest. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen today. Another jingle came from the door and I smiled "Hello." I smiled. Work goes on.

Right at 3:00pm I dropped off my apron and started my way to church. It was Sunday and I always go to church on Sunday. "Have a good day Azai!" I said as I was exiting the cafe. "You too!" He yelled back. And I left. After a good hour I came up to the church. I smiled hearing the choir in the distance. I went up to the great doors and opened it slowly. I quietly went to a bench and sat down and listened to the song. The singing was so beautiful that I started to sing along.

Then sings my soul,

My Savior God, to Thee,

How great Thou art!

How great Thou art!

Then sings my soul,

My Savior God, to Thee,

How great Thou art!

How great Thou art!

I felt my whole my body relaxed after every verus. Closing my eyes and letting the lyrics sink in.

When Christ shall come,

With shouts of acclamation,

And take me home,

What joy shall fill my heart!

Then I shall bow

In humble adoration

And there proclaim,

"My God, how great Thou art!"

I didn't realize that the choir stopped singing and that it was just me.

Then sings my soul,

My Savior God, to Thee,

How great Thou art!

How great Thou art!

Then sings my soul,

My Savior God, to Thee,

How great Thou art!

How great Thou art!

Before I could finish the final versus the choir joined me to finish. Everyone clapped. I looked around and covered my mouth in shock and embarrassment. Once everything calmed down the priest came out to start his service. After the service was over everyone left I stayed behind. I wanted to stay a little longer. I got up from the bench and walk up to the cross. I got on my knees and prayed. But… when I started praying everything was blurry.Like a haze glazed over the church. I looked around in panic and fear and then I look back and instead of the cross in front of me it was the statue Mary.

But she was crying tears of blood and had a big sinister smile. She pointed at me and uttered on word.

"Unclean."

I screamed and fainted. Not knowing my mark of the crescent moon was blazing red.


	23. Never Letting Go

"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."- Lord of the Rings, Gandalf

Lyall's Pov

Floating… that what it feels like. Floating. Even though I know I'm falling. It's just like in the book "Alice in Wonderland" where Alice falls into the rabbit hole. She knows she is falling but instead of that sinking feeling that your falling to your death, she felt like she was floating like a feather dancing in the wind. That's what it feels like for me.

It felt so peaceful, I wanted to fall forever. Hoping to stay blind to this reality. But sadly all good things have to come to an end. Amongst this dark quiet void, I didn't hear anything. Just basking in this silence but then I heard whispering. It was hard to make out at first but the further down I went the more clear it became.

"Wither and decay~"

I stretched my ears and try to recognize this voice that is singing but I couldn't make it out.

"End this destiny~"

It sounded like it was a female voice. Powerful and elegant.

"Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free~"

Suddenly I felt something crawling on my arms and legs. I looked at my arms and saw…

"The spirit free~"

Centipedes. Centipedes were wrapping and crawling along my arms. I tried to scream but nothing came out. It felt like my voice was just stuck in my throat. I tried to get them off while tears went down my terrified face. Suddenly eyes started appearing out of nowhere. Looking at me sinisterly at my petty form.

"Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free~"

Than centipedes started crawling up my legs. Now I was truly terrified. I flailed around, desperate to get them off me. But it was no good, thousands of centipedes crawled all over my body, violating me. I sobbed, tears clouding my vision.

"The spirit free~"

"AHHHHHHH!" I wailed after the last verse. Finally able to scream. But once I screamed the centipedes disappeared along with the eyes but I felt gravity take its toll and fell down… down to the ground whilst evil blue eyes stared down on me.

The plunging feeling sunk deep in my stomach. "Oh god… I'm going to die." I whispered. I started to feel the wind whip on my skin at a fast pace and the sound of birds chirping happily. I hugged myself, preparing to feel the crushing feeling of the earth hitting my fragile body.

But when I thought I was about to hit the ground… it never became. Instead I felt strong warm hands holding me close. I kept my eyes firmly shut, not believing that I have been saved until…

"Inger…"

Vlad's Pov

(Walachian 1448)

6 years… 6 years in that Ottoman hell and without my Inger… For years I have waited for her. Endured the pain and suffering, hoping I would see her in the dungeon. Have her in my arms, listening to her angelic voice, gaze into her beautiful eyes, feel the warmth of her skin. But she always disappear before me. No matter how much I want her to stay, she would vanish without a trace. After I left that hell I searched high and low for her. Searching each village, looking through all of the women to see if she was among them. When I couldn't find her, in my rage I would take one of the women to bed with me just to release my frustration. When that didn't work I would be disgisted and ashamed of myself I would torture and murder the women.

For the last 6 years I have been campaigning to take back my throne. So far not successful, especially since I'm up against my younger brother and the bastard Sultan himself. I growled "Just the mere thought of him makes my blood boil." I thought with disgust. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I almost missed the distance sounds up ahead. I was riding by myself, getting fresh air and away from all those smelly, perfumed nobles. Wearing a crisp white shirt and boiled black leather pants with boiled black boots.My stallion and I were out on the green fields until a heard a distant noise. I looked around trying to find the source. But no one was there. Until I heard it again and it sounded like someone was crying. I looked up in the sky and saw…

"Lyall…!?" I whispered in shock. My angle was falling from the heavens to me crying. My heart broke at the sight. I got my horse into a full gallop, trying to see where exactly she was going to land. We ended up near the river of the open field. I stopped my horse and jumped off him and went into a full run.

"Inger…. Inger!" I thought with panic. I wanted to catch her. Make sure that she will be safe and out of harm's way. I ended up in the shallow end of the river and stood at the right spot of where she was going to land. She landed gently in my arms. I sighed in huge relief. But she was trembling. She was terrified. My heart broke even more. I held her closer to my chest, not believing that she was here in my arms.

"Inger…" I whispered. Once she heard my voice she stopped trembling and sucked in some air and looked up at me with her beautiful tear filled eyes. "Vlad…?" She whispered. She started touching my chest and working her way up to my face stopping just at the base of my neck. " Yes my Inger… it's me." I said huskily, suddenly reacting to her touch. "I can't believe it… let me see you." She asked me. "Wha-" i was cut off when I felt her soft hands touch my face.

Shocks spread all throughout my body. I shivered in pleasure, trying to remember not to drop her. She started feeling my eyebrows, then my eyes, then the curve of my nose and… my lips. I sucked in my breath, not believing this is happening. She giggled. I look at her confused. "You have a beard? When did you grow one? Usually your face, whenever it leaned on my head was smooth." She laughed. I smiled at her innocence. She lowered her hands and sighed. "I still can't believe you here." She said. I leaned down and touch her forehead with mine. "Believe it… I'm here." I said, kissing her forehead.

"And I'm never letting you go."


	24. New Life

"Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope can drive a man insane." The Shawshank Redemption

Lyall's Pov

I was still blushing like mad whilst I was riding with Vlad. Feeling the warmth of his body and the muscles of his arms didn't help. He leaned his head on my shoulder, nuzzling his face into my skin. I blushed even harder.

"Vlad… you want to sit up straight? People will stare at you." I said while putting my hand on his head. Enjoying the feel of his hair. "Still soft as I remember." I thought. His only response was a purr, like a cat cuddling up to it's favorite owner. I didn't know where he was taking me but at this point I didn't care.

I just want to enjoy this moment for as long as I can. "We are here." He said whispering in my ear. I shivered in pleasure. I cursed my body feeling like this. I suddenly was lifted in the air and placed down on a cold, stone ground. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the horse stopped. I gasped in shock but then relaxed. I heard a bunch of people chattering and the sound of metal to metal.

"Vlad? Where are we?" I asked. I can feel him coming behind me and placing his huge hand on my shoulder. "My home." He said with pride. I tilted my head in confusion. I had so many questions. But before I can ask him anything he pushed the small of my back gently forward. We started walking together side by side. I felt our hands brushing against each other and every time a shot of electricity went through my body but I did not hold his hand.

Suddenly we stopped whilst someone yelled "Open the gate!". I heard the creaking of the gates open slowly. "Welcome home…" Vlad whispered in my ear. I sucked in my breath quickly. "Wait… my home?" I thought. "Vlad… what do you mean?" I asked. It sounded like he was going to explain but was interrupted.

"My lord! You have returned! Who is this girl?" Said an enthusiastic man. I went frozen in shock. Apparently Vlad did to. "He… he can see me?" I thought in horror. I slowly lifted my hand to my neck where I felt a cold chain with a heavy gem in the middle. "The pendent! I thought I left it back home!? Can this pendant... make people see me?" I thought with deep concentration. "My lord?" The man asked again. Vlad snapped out of it and coughed. His voice grew deeper than before. "I don't not need to answer to you." He said venom dripping in every word. I flinched at his tone of voice. He never spoke to me like that.

"Y-Yes my lord." The man stuttered. Then I felt Vlad's on my back again and we pressed on. I wanted to flinch away from his touch but I was too much in shock. As we continued forward I started hearing whispers from different people. "Who is she?"; "Is she blind?"; "Is she the enemies prisoners?". You think I get used to whispers about me… but nope. But one really caught my attention. "She must be one of his whores. The poor girl. She won't survive." One woman stated. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Did he have woman while I was away?" I thought, my heart breaking at the thought. "But I shouldn't care… were not together… were just friends. He can have any woman he wants. Besides I'm not even from this time, it wouldn't work between us. Why would he even want something like me." I thought feeling my heart break even further.

"Were here my Inger." Vlad whispered. I jumped at his voice and looked up. "God I wish I wasn't blind." I thought angrily. I glared up at him. "Vlad, where exactly are we? It doesn't feel like were back at the Sultan's dungeon." I asked. Annoyance etched in my voice. "Inger…" he started but I interrupted. Pacing back and forth." And what do you mean new home? It's only been a year!? What the hell is going on!?" I yelled in frustration, angry tears running down my face. "Destul!"(Enough!) He yelled. He grabbed my shoulders, holding me in place. I flinched at his voice and touch. "Te rog, dragostea mea nu plânge. Voi explica totul. Lasa-ma." (Please my love don't cry. I will explain everything. Let me.). He told me while touching my face and clearing away my tears. I wanted to get out of his grasp. I tired pushing him away but he had a death like grip on my face. "I don't understand! Let go of me!" I screamed at his face. Everything was too much, too confusing.

He finally let go of my face but used his one arm and wrapped it around my waist and lifted me into a bone crushing hug. "It hurts." I thought with a grunt. I still struggled to set myself free. I pushed on his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. He was like a rock. He just stood there holding me. Burying his face into my neck whilst I had my temper tantrum. After maybe 10 minutes I gave up trying to escape but tears still streamed down my cheeks. When Vlad notice that I stopped fighting the people me away just enough to see my face. I felt his breath fan my face as he spoke. "Let me." He said huskily.

I knew what he meant. That he wanted to explain himself. So I nodded and let him talk. He explained how it has been 6 years since he last saw me but told me it felt like a lifetime. He then explained the war that is going on and how he was trying to claim back his throne from the Turks and his own brother. After he was done talking, he finally set me down to the ground but kept his arm around my waist. Afraid I may try to escape. It was very overwhelming. There was so much more I wanted to ask him, specifically about the women he has what I heard been sleeping around with but the words stop dead in my throat every time I open my mouth to ask. I looked like a goldfish gasping for water.

I decided not to ask him. We were silent for a good long while. Feeling the tension between us. He suddenly let go of my waist. I looked around in confusion and felt his presence in front of me and at my level. "Vald? Are you..?" I asked but he placed his huge hand on my face. " My Inger… please say something." He asked me. Desperation in his voice. I can feel his eyes penetrating my skin. I was about to open my mouth to speak but once again we were interrupted.

"Kneeling for a commoner. How dare you Vlad!" A woman shrieked. I felt like cold water was dumped all over my body. "I know that voice." I thought. I turned my body towards the voice. Vlad apparently kneeling before me sounded like he lifted himself off the ground and also faced the woman.

"Elisabetta… my wife."


	25. The Wife

"They used to tell me I was building a dream

With peace and glory ahead

Why should I be standing in line

Just waiting for bread?"

\- Brother Can You Spare A Dime by Bing Crosby

Author- Hey guys, I am really happy that you guys love this book so much! I'm really proud of myself and you guys for sticking by me for so long. Also, I have a question for you guys, if any of you are artists for people who love to draw I would really like to see you do a fanart of this fanfic. I love to draw myself and I really want to see what your creative minds think of Lyall would look like. If you want to I can wait to see them, if not that is okay I just wanted to ask. Of course I'm going to draw her also. I can't wait! Well back to the chapter. Enjoy!

Vlad's Pov

"Damn her to hell!" I thought while grinding my teeth. I just want a moment with my Inger but cravens keep getting in my way. I glared at my so called wife… Elisabetta. She was just a woman to bare children for me and that is it. Woman like her makes me sick. She was given to me as a gift from the king of Hungary. In order to keep their loyalty they offered her to me as my bride. At that time I admit that she was beautiful and that I was in need of companionship. But she was not my Lyall… not even close. After we wed and I bedded her she became nothing but a pass time and she became a craven and never once bared me a child. She always claimed that she loved me but I never believed her. She would shiver in my presence and obey my every command. As a woman should. But when I think of my Inger, I don't want her to be afraid of me.

"Lordul meu! Ai ceva de spus !?"(My Lord!? Do you have anything to say!?). I was brought back from that outburst. I looked up at my so called wife at the top of the staircase. She was dressed in green with gold embroidery. Her skin was a sickly pale and her dark hair was tangled and messy. Her dark brown eyes were blazing with rage like and earthquake waiting to erupt with deep dark circles under her eyes. I glared at her. How dare she looks down on me and my Inger. "Nu este femeia ta! Sau, ajută-mă, te voi imputa la porțile acestui castel. Ceea ce fac la vremea mea nu privește problema ta."(No your place woman! Or so help me I will impale you to the gates of this castle. What I do on my time is no concern of yours.) I said cooly. In an instant that fiery in her eyes was gone and what was left was fear. She got down on her knees and bowed down. "Please forgive me husband!" She screamed in terror shaking from head to toe. I heard a gasp and turned to Lyall. She was covering her mouth in shock. Having no idea on what is happening. I sighed. "What an exhausting day." I thought while rubbing my face in frustration.

"My My~" said an elegant voice. I turned away from Lyall and saw my second wife emerge. Iona. A seductive mix. With her skin as fair as freshly fallen snow; her long golden hair shining like a fine piece of gold; then her cold blue eyes that can pierce a man's soul. I was foolish. I bedded her once at a brothel. She was a whore when I met her. With her body and sweet seductive words she had me bed her in a matter of seconds. I enjoyed her so much that I kept seeing her again and again. Fulling my hungry desires. On the 8th time she asked me to marry her and promised me that she would bear a child. A boy that would take over my throne when I'm gone. Me being my foolish self married her.

Now before me is my mix of a wife swelling with my child smiling in amusement at my craven first wife. " Elisabetta dear. Get off that filthy ground. Your humiliating yourself in front of our husband and his guest." Iona said with a laugh. She looked at Lyall with a sinister smile. I grabbed Lyall by her arm and hid her behind me and away from my second wife's eyes. Iona smiled even further. Elisabetta shot up from the ground and glared at the mix. "I am not taking orders from a slut like you!" She yelled. Her hair getting more tangled than before. Iona only smirked and descended down the stairs. Elisabetta huffed and also descended down the stairs. They both came towards me and cursited in respect. "Lubit soț, te-ai întors." (Beloved husband. You have returned.) They coursed.

" I have returned." I said to them. They lifted themselves up. "Dear husband~. Who is this little rabbit you brought?" Iona asks, trying to get a glimpse at Lyall. Elisabetta remained quiet and waited for my response. I felt a feather touch of my hand. I turned my head at Lyall shocked. She looked up at me with her beautiful, blind green eyes and squeezed my hand even tighter. I smiled at her. " Yes… my Inger." I thought. I squeeze back and pulled her to my front, revealing her.

Lyall's Pov

I don't understand what is happening… but I could feel Vlad was uncomfortable so without me thinking I just grabbed his hand. I wanted to comfort him. I felt him squeeze back and it gave me a huge relief. But then he pulled me like a rag doll and held me firmly in place. " Her name is Lyall. I found her in the countryside." Vlad explained. I started to become nervous, I did hear both women come down towards Vlad. But… I couldn't understand why they called him "my lord" and "husband". There is so much that Vlad had to explain. I felt both women's stares. The one I recognize was Elisabetta. In the in-between she had a kind and gentle look but with this… her past self that is alive… her stare was different. It was full of hatred towards me. "What did I do to deserve that stare?" I thought questionaly. The other woman however is another story. Her stare was gentle… elegant but off. "I don't like this one bit." I thought.

"My My~" the woman cooed. I heard her step forward towards me. She smelled harshly of powerful perfume. It made me want to gag. Her fingertips caressed my face. I cringed at her touch. "She is nice and developed. She is beautiful. It is too bad that your blind. What can you do… little rabbit?" She asked sweetly. Maybe too sweetly. I gulped, scared to answer her. " Answer her you cow! I will not show you mercy even if you are blind whore! Do you even have a tongue!" Elisabetta screeched. I felt something snapped within me. I have been called a lot of things… but whore I am not. " I HAVE A TONGUE!" I yelled. The woman with too much perfumed backed away from my outburst. " And I am no whore. To answer your question milady I can cook and I… I…" I said with pride but suddenly my confidence faltered. I covered my mouth in shock. "I never raised my voice to anyone before." I thought in shock. I went down to my knees and bowed.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to raise my voice." I apologized. Elisabetta who was also silent from my outburst collected herself once again and coughed. "Well… at least you know your place." She said. Then I heard another pair of steps coming towards me again. It was the perfumed woman. She lifted my head. "Come now… don't stop. I love a girl with strong confidence. Ignore the old bat. Now finish what you were saying." She cooed. " Of all the insolence! How dare you speak to me that way!" Elisabetta screamed. It felt like the perfumed woman ignored Elisabetta screeching and waited for my answer. I thought for a moment and remembered the time I was singing at church and… singing a lullaby to Vlad.

"I can sing." I said finally. The perfumed woman gasped. "Wonderful! I would love to hear a sample! Please sing for us rabbit!" She laughed. I was about to answer her but was lifted up from the ground again and was held by Vlad. "That will be enough Iona, Elisabetta. She shall entertain you at dinner." Vlad said coldly. "Yes dear husband." They both said. So… there both his wife's? I don't understand. Not at all. I can feel a headache coming on.

"Welcome to our family rabbit."


	26. SongBird

"The weak have no rights or choices.Their only fate is to be relentlessly crushed by the strong!"- Demon Slayer

Lyall's Pov

It all happened in a blur. I was escorted by maids to a bathing room. Being scrubbed raw. The maids told me that they have never seen a girl with red hair before and that it was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. I only blushed in response. They tried to take off the pendent but I told them not to since it was so precious to me. Which was a lie, I just didn't want to disappear in front of them. They left it only after that. Then after I was clean they put me in a corset which I thought they tried to kill me! Then I was put in a silk dress which I was told was white with pattern flowers. After that they took me to my room which was up a tower. So many stairs! Once they finally left me alone, I tried to get a feel of the room. I walked around with my arms outstretched, trying to memorize the room and hope I don't trip.

I bumped into my bed which was filled with feathers, then I felt a desk and chair which was very smooth. Probably chestnut wood. Then I felt a little higher at the desk and felt something cold which I assume was a mirror. I sighed and walked away from the desk and went to my bed and sat down with the hands covering my face. "I don't understand how I got here or got into this situation." I mumbled.

First I found out that it has been 6 years that I have seen Vlad, and that he has two wife's, and that they are at war, and apparently he is royalty! This is just too much for a girl to handle. I rub circles around my head to relieve myself of this headache. I guess I was in my thoughts for too long cause a knock came from my door. "Miss Loyal?" said a small voice. "Oh! Yes come in." I replied. I got off the bed and waited for this person to enter. I heard the door opening and closing and a pair of feet entering my room.

"Miss, my lord has asked me to escort you to the dining room." said the small voice. It sounded like a little girl, no more the 14 I guessed. I only nodded and let her take my arm and wrapped it over hers and let her guide me. While we were walking down the hall I decided to try to make small talk with her. "So… may I ask for your name?", "My name is Rose!" She said enthusiastically. I giggled at her enthusiasm. "How old are you Rose?" I asked. "I'm 14 years old, going on 15." She told me. Well what do you know I was right.

We talked for a long time, how she came to this place, what she did before then, ect. "I'm really quite grateful to my lord. Soon I will have enough money to help my more. She works at a bakery. But anyway, what about you?" Rose asked. "Huh?" I replied in confusion. "Well how do you have the favor of my lord? He doesn't like at anyone that fondly. Not even his wives, and you only been here a day! You must be really special to him." She gossiped. I could only blush. Before she could ask anymore questions we suddenly stopped.

"Well here we are! Good luck Milady." She said encouragingly. I heard the sound of the doors being open but before Rose left I grabbed her arm. "Rose… call me Loyal." I whispered to her. I heard a gasp and then a giggle. Then she left.

"Well little rabbit, come." Iona said sweetly. I didn't even realize she was in front of me until I felt her cold hands touch mine and pulled me inside. I felt the atmosphere was very thick once I stepped into the room. "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?" I thought with a trickle of sweat coming down my face. "You will be placed here. I can't wait to hear your voice." Iona said while stroking my cheek. Once again I cringe at her touch but she ignored my reaction.

I heard her walk away and sat down with a scrap of the chair being drawn from the table. "Father? Who is that girl?" A little boy said. I froze at that sudden new voice. "Father!?" I thought in shock. "Mihnea. She is our special guest. She is going to entertain us today." Vlad explained softly. "Really!? Yay! Entertain us!" Minhea shouted. " Now Minhea. Remember your manners ." Said a timid voice, obviously Elisabeth. "Do not tell my son what to do." Said Iona in a stern voice. Everyone was silent at this point. Waiting for my response.

"Ummm… what would like me to sing little prince?" I asked, a little nervous. I heard a hmmm from Mihnea. Sounding like he was thinking very hard. "Choose anything you like." Vlad said before his son could say anything. I sucked in a breath at Vlad's voice. I closed my eyes. Trying to think of a good song. I had a feeling this song is my life on the line.

Then it hit me. I took in a deep breath. And began to sing.

(High in the halls of the kings who are gone

Jenny would dance with her ghosts

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found

And the ones who had loved her the most)

I imagine the first time Vlad and I met in that dark dungeon. And how he held me in his warm embrace. I never wanted to leave.

(The ones who'd been gone for so very long

She couldn't remember their names

They spun her around on the damp old stones

Spun away all her sorrow and pain

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave)

I remembered singing him a lullaby when the first sunlight began to shine. I never wanted to leave him. But had no choice.

(They danced through the day

And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall

From winter to summer and winter again

'Til the walls did crumble and fall)

I remembered our game of 21 questions. How it made me laugh and cry. I wanted to know him better.

(And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave)

I soon realized I was growing deep feelings for you. I missed you every single day.

(High in the halls of the kings who are gone

Jenny would dance with her ghosts

The ones she had lost and the ones she had found

And the ones

Who had loved her the most)

As I was singing the last verse I opened my eyes and looked towards Vlad and realized.

"I love you."


	27. Love

"The pines were roaring on the heights,

The wind was moaning in the night,

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches blazed with light."

-Far Over The Misty Mountain, The Hobbit

Author- Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Again I only own Lyall not anything else. Enjoy!

Lyall's Pov

After I finished my song everyone was clapping. I should've been overjoyed but all I could think about is my new discovery. "I'm in love. I'm in love!" I thought in shock. I felt Vlad's gaze sink into my skin. I guess I was staring right back at him because it felt like we were the only people in this room.

I was brought back to reality when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. "My dear! That was magnificent! I can just feel the raw emotion in your voice. Even my unborn child was moved. Would you like to feel~" Iona gushed. Before I could protest she grabbed my hand on place it right on top of her swollen belly. I felt a movement. Small like a butterfly fluttering towards you but only for a brief moment.

I gasped. "Oh! It really likes you~" Iona purred. She finally released my hand and I felt her get behind me and holding my shoulders in place. "Oh dear husband~. Can I keep her? The baby likes her. Please ~" she begged. It was silent for a moment until Vlad spoke.

"You may keep her. She is yours." Vlad grunted. What am I an object? I have a say too! Before I can open my mouth to protest, Elisebetta cut in. "You are not having her all to yourself! She belongs to my son too!" She fumed. "I hate my life right now." I thought grimly. "Wives! She will belong to everyone of us! Enough of this arguing!" Vlad bellowed. Everyone fell silent after that. I felt Iona push me to a chair and pushed me in the table.

"You sit right next to me rabbit." Iona whispered. "God I hate her sent" I gringe. I laid my hands on my lap, trying to be as still as possible. Until I felt a warm hand grab mine. I jumped. I gripped the hand and it was a big, rough, and callased. I realized it was Vlad's hand. I blushed madly and could feel a cold sweat coming on. "I'm positioned between Iona and Vlad. How do I manage this?" I thought in despair.

He gently caressed my hands. Taking extra care of touching each and every finger tip. I blushed even harder. "Hey! Roșcata orbă!(Blind redhead!). Why are you red in the face?" Minhea said loudly. I jumped at his comment and put my hands out of Vlad's and covered my face. "Oh! I just a little hot is all. Don't worry." I mumbled. It sounded like Minhea accepted that response cause I heard a plop of him sitting in his chair. Then a group of people burst in the room announcing. "Dinner is served!".

(After Dinner)

Vlad's Pov

I was walking along the steps of the tower. Hoping to have a talk with my Inger before she was asleep.

I barely got any alone time with my Inger because of my wives and son. Gods there was so much to tell her. I don't even know if she will ever speak to me again after all this. After her beautiful song…I fell even more in love with her. I know that I have to see her tonight and explain everything.

I got up to her room and gently knocked on the door. "Wait one minute! Ouch!" She yelled softly. "Inger? Are you alright?" I asked with concern. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a flustered Lyall. She eyes were wide with shock, her hair was all over the place, and she was jumping on one leg.

"My lord! What are you doing here?" She asked confused. If I wasn't puzzled at her comment I would have laughed at her appearance. "My lord?" I thought puzzled. Lyall was so flustered she did an awkward curtsy. "Lyall… stand up… why are calling me that?" I asked her a little hurt. " She lifted herself, looking up at me with her emerald green blind eyes with confusion. "My lord?" She asked tilting her head.

I pushed myself into her room angrily . " My lord!?" She yelled, almost falling when I let myself in. I had my back to her when I heard the click of the door being closed. "Again! You call me 'my lord'! What happened to just Vlad!" I shouted, turning to face her in pure rage.

She was shocked at first at my outburst but then she herself was angry. So angry that she was speaking her native language. "Conas a dhéanann tú leomh! Níor inis tú dom uair amháin, fiú nuair a bhuail tú leat an chéad lá bhí tú ríchíosa!(How dare you, you never told me, not even when we first met you never told me you were royalty!)

Ar a bharr sin ní hamháin go bhfuil mná céile agat ach beirt! Agus páiste agus duine eile ar an mbealach!(On top of that you not only that you have not one but two wives! And a child and another one on the way!)". Tears were falling down her face.

Before I could get a word in she jabbed a finger in my chest. Finally whispered in English but with still a little of her accent. "You were just Vlad to me once… not anymore. Now you are a lord with his wives and children… and it is appropriate to call you that since I'm… just a women who stepped into your life." She said with a broken voice. I was heartbroken by her words.

She stepped away from me and was about to reach the door. Before she could I grabbed her wrist and held her in my arms. "Lyall… you are always going to be Inger to me. I may have wives and children now but I still want to be close to you. I'm very fond of you. I never told you I was royalty cause I didn't want you to think of me differently. You may not think of me as Vlad anymore but I will always think of you as my best friend." I said my voice shaking. I let go of her slightly to kiss her forehead.

She sighed with tears falling down her face. When I let her go she hugged me even harder. "Your still my Vlad. Forgive me." She whispered. I sighed and rested my cheek on top of her head and hugged her back even harder. " There is nothing to forgive.". I knew I couldn't tell her my love at this moment, not yet. I want to continue to be closer to her. Keep weaving my threads of affection and love until I tie her wings up and make her mine.

For the rest of the night we talked. Everything that has happened over the 6 years. We talked so much that we fell asleep together. I never had a peaceful sleep until now with my Inger right here in my arms.


	28. Pain

"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world." - The Hobbit

(3 Months Later)

Lyall's Pov

These past three months have been the best of my life. Even though I've became Iona's quote on quote "songbird" everything else was great. Rose helped me with the history of their country. Describing them in great detail of the terrible wars and beautiful peace of the villages and kingdoms. She lead me everywhere in the castle.

She described every room and every person we meet. There was one particular that I absolutely loved and it was the library. It's sad that I'm not able to read the books but sometimes Rose reads to me. She even started teaching me Romainian. For two weeks we practice, her reading the words and I repeating them. Once lesson Minhea stumbled in and joined me in the lesson. He even gave me new words to learn but some of them were inappropriate but funny. We had a good laugh after that.

After that Minhea and became close. He told me tales of his adventures outside the castle whilst I was in the library sitting on one of the chairs. One tale he told me was how he found a stone at the bottom of the river that looked like a fire blue gem. "I tried to go in the water to grab it but it was in the deeper end and I can't swim that well." Minhea explained sounding like he was pouting. I giggled at bit. "Don't pout little prince. Maybe one day you can lead me to this stone and I can get it for you." I smiled "Really?!"; "I promise." I smiled widely while I put up my pinky in a pinky swear. I felt his smaller pinky wrapped into mine and the promise was made.

As for Vlad's wives well… disputed Iona thinking me as a pet and her horrible sent she is actually a wonderful woman. Very elegant and powerful as a princess should be. She treats me well and compliments me. The only problem is I can feel her eyes roaming my body… like I was a plump fruit ready to be plucked and eaten. I even felt her touch my butt while I was singing at one of the many dinners. It is very disturbing. Elisabetta is another monster entirely.

She detest the very sight of me. Hissing wherever I walked passed her. Calling me a whore and to stay away from her son. Or so she says. Minhea rarely talks about his mother. He even falls silent at the mention of her name. So either she is lying or something is going on between those two. But that doesn't stop Minhea coming to see me… or her husband Vlad.

Ever since that talk we had. We became closer than ever before. I can feel Vlad's eyes engraving into my skin to the point where my body shivered. Often times he comes into the library whilst I try and attempt to read a book without Rose. He would touch my shoulder and asked what I was reading. My skin would burst into flame by his touch. It was pure bliss. I would sigh in pleasure without realizing it. It was obvious that he just wants an excuse to touch me. Even walking down the halls with Rose I can hear Vlad walking down the same hall talking to one of his subjects. Discreetly he would brush his fingers with me. Like a gentle kiss was being passed between us.

Yet now when he touches me my mark would flash and hurt me. Like an electric wave went through my entire body. Then I was reminded of why I was here in the first place. So now I avoid Vlad at all costs. Even though it broke my heart to stay away but I have to keep my promise to ghost Elisabetta. I was outside with Minhea on the soft grass near the river that he always told me about. Right now I was sitting. Wearing a pure white cotton dress. Listening to the wind and feeling the sun on my face. When you are cooped up in the castle as a songbird, you get to feel the sun on your face or taste of the fresh after.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet till I heard a yell of triumph. "Lyall I found it!" Minhea yelled with joy. I got up and walked towards him. "What did you find my little prince?" I asked. "I found where the gem is! The current didn't wash it away!" He said enthusiastically. I crouched down and patted Minhea on the head.

"Good job! Do you want to lead me where it is?" I asked. I felt him grab my hand and pulled me towards the river. We stopped at the edge where I can hear the rushing of the water become louder the closer we got. I crouched down and started to remove my slippers. "Fair maiden? What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled, it was a new nickname he gave me.

"Keeping my promise little prince. I'm going to get the stone." I smiled up at him. I stood up, feeling the soft grass and wet soil on the base of my feet. He grabbed a hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. " But… I don't want you to get hurt." He said with a hit of concern in his voice. I squeezed back and smiled.

I was about to say something to him but once again… I was interrupted. "Young lord!" Someone yelled. Minhea let go of my hand and we both turned around at the source of the voice. She came up to us and was panting. I recognized her panting. "Rose is everything okay?" I asked tilting my head to the side confused. She finally caught her breath and told us that Minhea mother is searching for him.

"That's why I figured he was here with you. He has to return." She said finishing. I jumped when I felt small arms grabbed both my legs. "No! I want to stay with Lyall!" Minhea cried. I wobbled a bit at the impact but steady myself. I crouched down again and hugged Minhea and whispered comforting words in his ear. Once he calmed down I let his go a little. "Run along little prince, your fair maiden is getting your stone for you no matter what." I beamed.

He sniffed and I felt his nod his head. He left my side and went with Rose. Once I was alone I turn back around to the river I touched the water with the tips of my toes and recoiled back and shivered. "Damn it's cold!" I thought. It maybe a hot day but the water was ice cold.

I took a deep breath and told myself it was all for Minhea. I placed my feet in the water and started my walk through the water. I cringed at the cold feel of the water but kept moving forward. I was now waist deep into the water. With the feel of the stone at my feet I stopped and felt that the texture of the rocks felt different. I took a deep breath and immersed myself into the water.

I held my breath and felt around on each stone. When I felt like I couldn't hold my breath anymore I popped out of the water for air and then went back down.

After doing this three times I came up to the surface triumphed. I finally found the gem. Now I can call it a gem cause the stone felt very smooth and rigid like glass. It was small, I was able to hold and cover it with my whole hand. I smiled and moved my wet hair out of my face.

"Lyall?" A voice asked. I jumped in shock and turned around the heat the voice of my Vlad. "Vlad! Um…" I stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain why I was in the freezing water. I suddenly realized that my dress is completely drenched and hugging all my curves. I yelped and covered myself and submerging myself in the water with only my head touching the surface.

"My I ask Inger why your in the river?" I heard him ask me. "Well it's a funny story. Um… you see your son and I were searching for a pretty stone." I started. I stopped when I heard the rustling of clothes and the splashing of water. I started to become very nervous. "Minhea told me that it was in the river and that he couldn't get it himself." I continued, speaking faster now out of nervousness.

I heard him coming even closer to me. I felt my heart beating a thousand miles per minute. "So I told him I would get it and now… I have it see!" I said jumping up, holding out my hand showing him the gem. I felt his warm presence right in front of me. My heart just went up to my throat and I was shaking. I suddenly felt his hand covering my outstretched one with the gem inside. He lowered our hands and put them in the water. He gently pull me towards him.

I wanted to move away but my body doesn't have the strength to resist even though the pain from my mark was excruciating I still didn't move away. "You have been avoiding me." Vlad stated. I tried to open my mouth to respond but was in shock. He was completely naked! I can feel the heat radiating off him. His one hand was still holding the gem one while the other was holding my waist.His hand was kneading my flesh in soothing circles. My knees felt weak. My other hand was touching his chest, trying to steady myself. I heard him suck in a breath at my touch.

I realized that I have seen this before but only in a dream! It's becoming a reality! He pulled me even closer to himself where I can feel his erection twitch at my leg. I blushed a deep crimson at the fact he was getting aroused by me. "Lyall…" Vlad whispered. I shivered when he let go of my waist and touch my cheek. I looked up. "Vlad… don't do this." I pleaded. I felt him move closer.

"Do what?" He whispered. I felt his warm breath on my face. Getting intoxicated by his scent. "Blood, smoke and earth." I thought. His scent was different then the one in my dream but at this point I wasn't really paying attention. My body moved even closer. I lifted my hand off Vlad's chest and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into my touch. "This." I whispered back. Then he moved his hand from my cheek to my neck. He bent down….

And kissed me.


	29. TheMark

"Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us but we can't strike them all by ourselves" - by Laura Esquivel

Vlad's Pov

Once my lips touched hers I couldn't get enough. I kissed her gently at first, to respect her but once she started kissing me back, I couldn't stop. I kissed her even harder. My hands moved from her neck and hands to her whole body, molding her to mine. I groaned when her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingertips were buried in my hair.

I traced my tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She shivered in my arms and open her mouth for me. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She tasted so pure and sweet. She moaned and tugged at my hair. I moaned myself.

Soon I moved from her mouth to her cheek then to her neck. She gasped and hold on even tighter. "V-Vlad…" she stuttered. "Mmmm" I mumbled while nibbling on her neck. I finally found her sweet spot and bit down. She moaned/screamed. "Oh iubirea mea… (Oh my love)" I moaned. Before she can utter another word I put my mouth back on hers.

I kissed her with all the love and affection I could give. Until she pushed me away. I was appalled. I couldn't understand why. She turned her back towards me covering her mouth. I walked towards her and held her shoulders. "Why?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Oh Vlad, I told you we can't do this." She cried. "Why not!?" I yelled in frustration. I turned her around and made her face me.

I held her face in my hands. "My Inger, why do you keep denying what we have?" I asked her. Tears started to fall down her face. "Vlad…. You are a married man. You have children. I told you I want to be in your life but not in this way! Do you want me to become your mistress!" She yelled angrily. I myself got angry. I let go of her face, I raised my hand… and I slapped her. She got knocked down on the water with a splash. Before she can pick herself up I grabbed her elbow and pulled her up. She yelped in pain.

"You listen to me! You are a woman and I made claim on you. You have no say in the matter!" I yelled in her face. "Stop it! Your hurting me!" She yelled wincing in pain when I gripped her arm even tighter. I ignored her plea. "Do you have any idea, how much I had to endure when you were gone!? For years I have searched for you! Those women in my castle are nothing to me! You are the one I always wanted! Do you have any idea what my affections are to you!" I screamed in her face.

She looked at me in fear and anger. "WHAT AFFECTIONS YOU MONSTER!" She screamed. I grabbed her face again. Furious and hurt that she called me a monster. I kissed her harshly. She tried to fight me but finally gave in. I finally released her, while she was catching her breath. "I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I shouted. Everything froze at that moment. Lyall looked at me with pure shock. I finally confess my love to her… but this was not the reaction I was looking for. She was crying while holding my wrists. "I told you not to fall in love you me." She whispered.

I stood silent for a moment. Disappointment and dread filled me. I wanted her to tell me that she loved me too… I let go of her face once again and I grabbed her arm and dragged her to shore. She didn't protest. I threw her down to the ground and stood over her. "I don't care. I told her before that you are mine. I hold myself back until now. Prepare yourself Lyall. I will show you… what a monster is." I said, venom dripping from my tounge. At this moment this was my anger that was talking. I knew I would regret my actions later but at this point I didn't care.

I walked pass her and grabbed my clothes and and put them back on. I looked back at my Inger and saw her hugging herself and crying . Before I walked back to the castle I heard her whisper.

"Your just like him…"

Lyall's Pov

I felt numb. That's all I felt. The tears wouldn't stop flowing and I didn't do anything to stop it. I've been through abuse so much that I got used to it bu I never thought Vlad would hurt me… until now. I lifted my hand which still held the stone close to my heart. My arm was still on fire. Not from Vlad's grip which I'm sure I'll get a bruise but it was my mark. When Vlad kissed me the mark just burst and sent a thunder struck of pain throughout my arm. It coiled around like a snake suffocating its prey.

I ignored it at first, only thinking of Vlad but once he started kissing my neck, the pain was unbearable. I just had to let go, besides the mark I knew it was wrong no matter how much I love him. But now everything is a mess. And the way he said he loved me… and that promise… I can't help but think of my father. And that terrifies me. I cried even hard.

I must of been outside too long because Rose came out looking for me. "Lyall!? What are you still doing out here!? It's the middle of the night. You must be freezing." She scolded while lifting me up from the ground. I said nothing as she guided me back to the castle. She kept asking me so many questions, seeing if I was okay? Why am I crying? But I didn't utter a word.

Once we got to my room she helped me change into a woollen gown and brushed out my nest of hair. She sat me down on my bed. " I'm going to tell the mistress that you will not be singing tonight. I don't want to to get a cold. Get plenty of rest okay?" She said while patting my shoulder. I only nodded. Once Rose was gone I crawled into the covers. I blew out the candle and cried myself to sleep.

No Ones Pov

(Back in London)

It was a dark winter night in London. Far past the city was an abandoned house. The wood was rotten to the core after years of no inhabitants and bugs and spiders were crawling everywhere. On the outside and even on the inside you would think it was just a normal abandoned house. But your wrong.

If you look closely you can see a trap door at the corner of the room. Once you open the door you wish you would never open it again. "AHHHH!" A man wailed in agony. Deep in the darkness moans and screams can be heard all about in that basement. There you will find jail cells of prisoners chained like animals. Others were being tortured or tested on with different types of instruments all covered in blood in other rooms further down the hall.Doctors dragging dead bodies or restraining prisoners.

Actually there is one room in particular you might be interested in. Straight down the hall at the very end was a big red door… the door opened and inside was tubes filled with liquid. Most of it was empty but one in the center had a live specimen inside. There we see a computer control system. A doctor with spectacles that looked like he has to many bug eyes, jotting down notes. A fat short man in a pure white suit sitting with his hands clasped in his lap smiling up at the specimen. And Azai shaking on the fat man's side in fear.

"My dear baker, I thank you for bringing this wonderful creature to us." The man laughed. Azai shakes at this man's laugh. "N-No thank you Major. When I found my Lyall collapsed at the church I didn't know what to do. Then you came and told me you can help her. Can you really cure her?" Azai asked hopefully looking up at the tube. There we find poor Lyall's body submerged in this green like liquid bare for everyone to see. Hooked up to wires link to her heart and spine. The doctor stopped writing and looked at Azai.

"Oh yes! She will be perfect for my research. She is absolutely magnificent!" The doctor gushed. "Research?" Azai asked confused. "Oh Captain." The major snapped his fingers.

BANG! One shot fired at the back of Azai's head. Blood and brains splattered all over the floor. Behind him was the Captain with silver hair and red eyes in a Nazi uniform standing behind Azai's body. "Why thank you Captain. I couldn't stand his voice any longer." The major said with his thick German accent. The Captain only nodded. The major stood up his arms open in appreciation.

"großartig!(magnificent!) What a beautiful angel! Just looking at her makes me want to make love. She is perfection. A great weapon in our war. Don't you agree doctor?" The major asked. "Yes major. Her blood is pure. And her spirit is strong. I have a good feeling that our vampires will be stronger and more perfect than ever before!" The doctor yelled in triumph. The major raised his cloved hand to silence him. "Don't be so hasty doctor, we still have to see if the angels blood will agree with Mina's bones… yes?" Said the major. "Yes major all preparations will be ready in a few days." The doctor bowed.

Behind the major was thousands of red eyes stared up at Lyall hungerly. "I can't wait for our war. Don't you agree my dark brethren?" The major laughed.

HISSS.


	30. Iris

"Blue Iris: Faith and Hope"- Flower Language

Lyall's Pov

It was still night when I woke up. Everything felt dark. But I felt very sick. I felt like a heavy weight was placed on my chest. I sit up rubbing my chest, feeling the cold metal of the pendent. I thought for a moment. "Why am I still wearing this?". At first I still wore it so that… my… god I can't even say it. I just wanted someone to physically see me. Well look we're that got to.

I suddenly felt a stronger pressure on my chest and I clenched on the pendent. I finally took off the pendent and I suddenly got my sight back a little. Everything was blurry but still visible. "So I was right. The pendent has the ability to make me visible." I whispered to myself. I dropped the pendent to the bed and got out. The pressure on my chest was still there but it lessen a bit. I was heading to the door until I heard a knock. I stopped dead in my tracks in fear. "Inger…" Vlad whispered. I covered my mouth in fear. "Inger… please forgive me… I was too blind in my rage. Can I speak with you?" He asked me with sadness lacing his voice.

I walked slowly to the door and just stood there. He knocked again, louder this time. "Inger! I know what I did was wrong, I didn't mean to yell or hit you. That I know would not be forgiven. But I will not apologize for my love for you. You are mine, when I first met you in the dungeon I knew you were my one. You are mine but my heart and soul belong only to you…. I am to go to battle tomorrow. Please, let me see you one last time." He begged, sounding like he was crying. I was crying myself, covering my mouth to hold in my sobs.

I was thinking of just running back and putting on the pendent and opening the door and kiss him and confess my love to him but my feet couldn't move. He banged on the door but he didn't barge in. I finally moved closer to the door and placed my hands on the wood. What he did next… I will never forget.

"Amintește-ți de mine

Deși trebuie să-mi iau rămas bun

Amintește-ți de mine

Nu-l lăsa să te facă să plângi

Pentru totdeauna dacă sunt departe

Te țin în inima mea

Îți cânt o melodie secretă

În fiecare noapte suntem despărțiți

Amintește-ți de mine

Deși trebuie să călătoresc departe

Amintește-ți de mine

De fiecare dată când auzi o chitară tristă

Știi că sunt cu tine

Singura cale prin care pot fi

Până când vei fi din nou în brațele mele

Amintește-ți de mine

(Remember me

Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me

Don't let it make you cry

For ever if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart

Remember me

Though I have to travel far

Remember me

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me)"

"Remember me…" I sang back with him. I heard him suck in a breath when he heard my voice. I was overwhelmed. "Wait one moment." I said quickly. I ran to the bed and quickly putting on the necklace and back to being blind. I slowly walked back to the door, making sure I didn't hurt myself. I finally made it to the door and opened the door. "Inger." He whispered. I can feel him trying to hug me but I placed my hand on his chest to stop him. I pushed him back slowly. "Let me say something first." I said.

He was quiet so I continued. "Vlad, what you did was unforgivable. I deserve more than to be yelled at and be hit. No I have not forgiven you yet. But… that song. I have thought you have forgotten it but you didn't. You and I know that this is wrong." I said. He was about to interrupt me but I place my fingers on his lips. I pressed on, my heart blazing. "But even though it's wrong, you don't think you also have my heart? You were right, I kept denying what I feel for you because I thought that it was right but I was wrong. Spirit or no… I am… in love with you." I finished, finally confessing. I dropped my hand to the side.

I felt him suck in his breath and breathing in and out rapidly. I was about to ask if he was okay until I heard a bang. "Vlad!?" I asked worried. I jumped when I felt his hand pull mine to his face. He kissed my palm. He was on the ground down on his knees. "My love, I do not deserve any forgiveness. But I am overjoyed. You love me… a monster." He whispered, his voice thick. I shook my head and knelt down with him. I held his face with both my hands.

"No Vlad, I'm sorry to call you such a thing. You are not a monster."; "Oh Lyall, but I am." He sobbed. I shook my head again and hug him. " Lyall… do you know what Inger means?" He ask in my ear. I shivered. "I know a little romainian now but I still don't know what it means." I said nuzzling my face to his neck. He pulled me back from the embrace and held my face. "Inger means… my angel. You Lyall are my angel." He said while moving a piece of my hair out of my face. I smiled with tears falling down my face. I kissed his palm.

He suddenly let go of my face and reached to grab something. I tilted my head confused. Suddenly I got a strong scent of flowers but not just any flower. It was irises. I was amazed. "Lyall, I present this flower to you." He said. He grabbed my marked hand and started wrapping the flower around my ring finger. "Vlad…" I said in shock. "My Inger, when I return. I would love for you to be my wife for the rest of my life and to be… my one true queen. Not a mistress, not just any wife. But my one. With this iris ring be a symbol of my promise and love. Will you accept?" He asked. I covered my mouth is pure happiness. "Y-Yes." I stuttered, tears falling down my face.

He laughed and held me in a bone crushing hug. After a moment I lifted myself from the embrace. I grabbed his hand and lead him to my bed. I sat down while he stood above me. "Will you stay with me tonight. As in sleep… not the other way around…" I stutter. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Of course." He said while caressing my face. I suddenly realized that his hands felt moist and it smelled like… blood. I felt a chill go straight down my spine. I reach up shaking, grabbing Vlad's hands in mine. "Vlad… what happened to your hands?" I asked fearfully. He laughed darkly. He knelt down and leaned into my ear. " I told you that those women mean nothing to me… with them and that brat out of the way… it… is… just… us." He whispered slowly. I screamed.

(End of dream)

I jumped straight up from the bed in a cold sweat. I was shaking like a leaf. "My love what is wrong?" Vlad asked sleepily but with concern. I jumped again. I couldn't remember Vlad getting into my bed. Without answering him, I grabbed his hands and felt them and smelled his scent. No blood. "Inger." He said placing his hands on my face. I suddenly remembered everything and felt the softness of the ring flower. I know that part was real. "Oh Vlad… it was a bad dream." I said holding his wrists. "Tell me." He asked concerned. I shook my head.

"Was it about him?" He whispered. I froze. "What?" I whispered. "Before I left you, you said I was exactly like him. Who is him?" He asked gently but with an edge. I sighed and kissed the palm of his hand. I was hoping to avoid this question all together but looks like I can't. So I told him everything, about my mother and father. About how my father abused me and how he tried to rape me. After I finished, it was dead silent in the room. Then I was suddenly pulled into his arms. He held me tight. "You know I would never hurt you. I am nothing like your father. Your father deserves to go to hell the way he treated you and your mother." He said while burying his face in my neck.

I nodded. Too tired to speak. We laid back down. He caresses my face. "Sleep my Inger. I'll still be here when you wake up." He said softly. Though my chest and mark were making me uncomfortable I still closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. But I still cannot shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen.


	31. Battle

"You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me" - Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion

Vlad's Pov

Morning came like an annoying reminder. The sun rays trickled in the room. The birds sang there beautiful tune, almost woke me up. I snuggled into bed some more, loving the warmth it was giving me… until I felt it moved. I opened my eyes to see Lyall snuggled right into my chest.

I'm amazed at first. To think this beautiful angel is all mine. I caressed her cheek with my knuckles slowly. "All mine…" I thought, smiling. But my smile faded. She is not all mine yet, I have not bound her yet and there are… three problems that need to be dealt with. I lifted a strand of Lyall's blazing red hair and kissed it. "Soon my Inger, it will be just us…" I vowed. Having her love returned and to convince her to wear the iris ring was not enough for me. I must have her body and soul. 

I kissed her forehead gently. "I love you.." I said softly. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled even closer to me. God I wanted her so bad! But… I must be patient. I will have her soon enough. I slowly got out of bed. I grabbed my white shirt from the floor and put it back on. I grunted uncomfortably and looked down. I was hard… I looked back up and turned to look at Lyall. She had a peaceful look on her face. She hair was all over the place and her nightgown had risen up to show her her beautiful milk cream legs. I felt myself twitch. 

I grunted again. "I have to go, before I do something I will regret." I thought. I left the room to go to another to… relieve myself. After that I went into my chambers and got myself ready for today. I never let any of those women back into my chambers. Each of them had their own rooms. My room had a large king size bed with red drapes. A dresser with a mirror with gold trim and a wooden table and a chair piled with letters and books. This room always been lonely to me but not anymore. I can see it now. My Lyall sleeping beside me in the bed with our child in the middle. A happy family. I smiled at the thought.

Once I was done changing I called one of my servants to prepare my horse and that my army will be ready to travel. I wanted to say goodbye to my love, one last time but I know if I went back up there… I would never want to leave.

Lyall's Pov

I turned on my side and felt on the spot where Vlad was supposed to be. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that he was gone. The bed had a crease and it felt warm when I brushed my hands at the spot. "He must have left just recently." I sighed. I plopped myself back onto the bed. Grabbing hold of a pillow and covered my face with it and gave a loud squeal. I tossed and turned rapidly with a big smile on my face. I finally stopped and took the pillow off my face.

I just smiled like a madwoman. "God I can't believe this is happening!" I sighed happily. First me and Vlad were arguing and now he proposed and I said yes! I fiddled with the iris ring on my finger, still shocked it was still intact after last night. But after a moment of pure happiness a gnawing feeling came over me. "He just proposed to you, but he is also married. Not to mention that your both from different times." Said my inner voice. 

"But it could all work out. I can stay here. Be his wife. Maybe… bear his children." I thought while blushing. "Yes, but you won't be the first wife and you'll ruin not one but two lives. Not to mention the children he already bears." My inner voice stated. I scowled. "Oh shut up inner voice." I mumbled to myself. I finally got out of bed and got ready for the day. Once I got ready I heard the sound of a horn being blown and men and horses walking away. I panicked and ran to the window. I open it frantically and stuck my head out the window. The wind blowing my hair all over the place. I can hear Vlad's booming voice over the high winds. I felt hurt that he didn't say goodbye but I guess this was for the best.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't… not anymore. I had no more tears to shed. I just leaned my head on the cold stone, listening to Vlad's voice grew fainter and fainter the further he went along with his men. Before he was completely gone, I whispered… 

"I love you."

I didn't know if he heard it, god I hope he did. Then he was gone. I grasped the pendent in my hand and yanked it off my neck. Feeling the effects of the magic wear off. I lifted it into the air and let it fall down the tower to the ground with a small clunk. "Forgive me Elisabetta." I said. Then I turned and walked away.

(In the In Between)

Ghost Elisabetta's Pov

"AHHH! HAHAHA!" I screamed. "She betrayed me! That cunt really betrayed me!" I screamed even louder. I was staring at a dusty fountain filled with a shimmering liquid instead of water, showing me my puppet Lyall throwing away my precious pendant that I have given her. And after everything I have done for her! I have protected her! I have shown her kindness! And for what? Just to be betrayed.

I should've known that I shouldn't have chosen her for this task. But my dear husband was already attached to her so I thought she would be perfect. Maybe too attached. He was in love with her! This is all a great big mess! My human self was right to hate her! What a slut!

I clenched the foundation edge so tight my knuckles turned red. My hair swished more than usual in my watery prison. I looked away from the shimmering liquid to see that waves were forming around my room and the furniture was being tossed and turned in every direction.

"My My~ Someone is having a tantrum." Iona said sickly sweet. I whipped my head around to find the whore floating while sipping on some red wine. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed through clenched teeth. She then let go of the glass and slithered right up to me. "Well I felt a ruckus coming through this room and I wanted to investigate myself." She purred while caressing my face. I slapped her hand and started to pace.

She only smirked and continued to float without a care in the world. "I can't believe your calm right now." I sneared. She only blows bubbles. "You should've known that this plan would never work." Iona replied. "I thought she would be perfect!" I growled back. Iona only shook her head in disappointment. "Well she is not." She said. We both just stared at each other until I looked away and turn my back to her. 

I bit on my finger, trying to come up with another plan. "She still has my mark. I can try to break her soul in order for her to obey me." I thought. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. "My dear… it's time for me to run the show."'Iona whispered in my ear. She kissed me on the cheek tenderly. Before I could reply she used a piece of rope and wrapped it around my throat. I tired clawing her hands, the rope, anything to get me free. I felt her near my ear again, pulling the rope even harder. "You really thought that you were running the show… No no, I only let you think that. I am the one to exact revenge on my dear husband. You and many of the pawns were just a piece in my plan." She whispered, pulling the rope so hard that it felt like she was going to decapitate me. I suddenly felt my body become cold and feeling my lungs burn for oxygen. I was afraid now. So long in my prison I have never felt this.

"Who do you think created this room for you? Well I had a hand in it. You can't believe the lengths a demon would go to get out of this place." She laughed. I thrashed around in panic. Fearing what was going to happen next. But dear Iona wasn't done. "Oh, my dear. Don't fight. It will be good." She smiled on my hair.

(Warning: Rape)

All of a sudden one of Iona's demons materialize out of the bottom of the floor. Thinn looking thing. Has black holes for eyes and it skin looked like it was burn to a crisp. It's hands were so bony you thought they were claws. He started coming towards us. I screamed, but no sound came out. Only bubbles. "No! Stay away!" I thought in terror. I started wrenching on the side. Bile and blood spilling out of my mouth. My lungs screaming for air. Iona suddenly let go of the rope but the rope was still tightening it self without her. She shushed me and patted my hair in comfort.

"It will be good. Besides, my son needs a new friend." She comforts.I froze. I felt a movement from my back and felt her stomach swell. I screamed again, tears pouring down my face. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" I thought. I was so caught up with Iona that I didn't realize that the demon was already at my front, ripping apart my skirt. "No! No!" I thrashed around even harder, trying to get away. But Iona gripped my arms together so I wouldn't move. The demon lifted my legs and spread my legs apart. He bent his head down and started to devour my women hood with his long tounge. 

I tried to move but I was frozen in place. I started to lose concessions from the lack of oxygen but then the ropes loosen their grip and I was able to breathe again. I whimpered. Bubbles escaping my mouth. I shivered at every lick he had given me. Iona moaned behind me. After a few good licks the demon pushed his long claw inside of me. I screamed in pain. While he was pumping me he lifted his head and I saw… 

"Vlad?" I thought in shock. My eyes didn't deceive. It was actually my husband pleasuring me. My body relaxed without realizing. He pumped inside me even faster. When he started to pump faster, all the water drained in the room with a loud crash. We all landed to the ground drenched to the bone. But I was still lifted in the air by my husband and Iona. At this point I didn't care my husband was making love to me. 

Suddenly the ropes righted around my throat again and I was reaching my climax. "Ah!Ah!Ah!" I moaned halved gagged. But all of a sudden Vlad pulled his fingers out of my women hood and licked the juices off his fingers. I whined. "No! Don't stop husband!" I shouted in my head. Vlad opened my legs even wider. Getting ready to penetrate. Iona can to my ear again. "Do you want it?" She moaned. I nodded vigorously. "Then scream." She stated. Then my husband transformed back into the demon. "AHHHH!" I screamed in horror.

Then he thrust himself inside me. "Stop! Stop!" I cried with every thrust. Iona only laughed at my plea and the demon just kept going without even looking or listening to me. It took them maybe an hour before the demon finally stopped. They dropped me to the ground. I hugged myself. Crippled and broken. The rope gone from my throat, leaving a long red line across it. Iona crouched before me. "Oh don't worry. He is not done yet. You think this was your prison before… it's hell now." She said with a smile. Then the water started to fill the room again and I was afraid. I didn't have the strength to move. I followed her with my eyes and saw on her hand the mark that I thought I gave Lyall. I cried in agony and shock.

"Let the games begin." Iona said disappearing while I was once again consumed by water and left alone with my rapist.


	32. Hell

"If you don't like the road you're walking, start paving another one." - Dolly Parton

Lyall's Pov

Once Vlad was gone and I let go of that pendent, all hell broke loose. At exactly around I'd say 8:00am Rose knocked on my door and came in with her usual smile. "Morning! Feel better? Lya…" She stopped mid sentence and looked around my room. I was still at the window but I didn't dare move a muscle. I just kept staring out the window while trying to ignore Rose.

"Lyall? Lyall!?" She screamed. I heard her running around the room looking for me, I even felt her brush by me when she was too close to the window.

"LYALL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I just closed my eyes and waited. I heard her run out of the room with the slam of the door. I took a deep breath and reopened my eyes. My vision was still blurry which was annoying but I didn't worry about for now.

I walked away from the window and walked through the door. I walked slowly, feeling weak and sore. I kept rubbing my chest and back. Feeling like something was putting severe pressure on them. As I walked slowly down the hall I heard a bunch of people running up and down the halls in a panic. I squinted at The blurry figures. Wondering why they were in such a frenzy. "Maybe it's because Vlad left?" I thought in wonder.

Suddenly a door flew open with a huge bang that made me jump out of my skin. "Ahhh~. What with all this lamentation~?" Iona purred. I only groaned after my shock. "I just had to run into her. But… on the plus side she can't see me." I thought with a smirk. She was still blurry when I saw her but once she got up to me, nose to nose I can see she was still beautiful, and still… very pregnant. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat when my eyes landed on her swollen belly.

I felt the guilt rise in me. Flashes of Vlad, and the kisses, and… I slowly looked down at the ring flower. The proposal… Suddenly I fell over on my butt and looked up at Iona. "Woah~ I wonder what I bumped?~ Was it you my little sapling?~" She cooed while rubbing her swell of a belly. I looked down at the ground in guilt and disgust. After she was done rubbing her unborn baby she left me alone along with her disgusting perfume.

I slowly got up and wiped the dust off my dress. Feeling tears threatening to fall down my face. Just as I was about to walk away I heard whimpering in the room that Iona just emerge from. I stopped at the sound. I turned around and walked back to the room. Inside though still blurry I can tell that this room was grand. A huge bed filled with fluffy pillows, perfumes and scents in every corner and every dresser. And everything looked like it was shimmering in gold.

I coughed from inhaling too much of the perfume. Then I heard it again, someone crying. I followed the sound to the bed but… nobody was in it. Then I heard it again but only louder. I lowered myself down to my knees then flat on my stomach.

Even though it was dark under the bed I could still see him. My Minhea was crying under the bed. He was covering him body and curling himself up in a tiny ball. My heart broke at the sight. I knew then and there what happened to him. He looked up straight at me with tear stained eyes and fear. He looked exactly like his father after….

My heart broke even more and I started to cry. I wanted to reach out and hold him but sadly he can't see me and it would terrify him if I try and touch him. I cursed myself for throwing away that pendent.

Then I suddenly had an idea. I reached into the pocket of my dress and grabbed the stone that I supposed to give to him. It felt cool to the touch. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket, held it for a few seconds and slowly dropped it close enough to Minhea. He suddenly stopped crying when he heard a gentle thump. He looked around and saw the stone. He gasped and quickly grabbed it in his hand. He held it for dear life and gave a small smile. I smiled at the sight.

"Fair maiden?" He whispered. My smile fell. He started crawling towards me. I stood up real quick and back away from the bed. I backed into the wall. Feeling the rough texture of the wall paper against my back.

I tried not to hyperventilate when Minhea crawled out of the bed. He kept looking around, looking for me. "Fair maiden? Lyall!? I know your here." He whispered/yelled. I could only stand there and hold my breath. He was about to call out again until Rose burst in the room. "Young Lord! There you are!" She sighed with relief.

I also sighed in huge relief, though it was foolish since they can't see me. I peeled myself away from the wall and walked towards them. Minhea just remained silent whilst Rose fusses over him. "My lord… you called out for Lyall… did you see her here?" She asked. He only just shook his head in a no while holding the stone in a death like grip. Rose remained silent for a moment with her hands on her hips and looking down at Minhea. She closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "My lord. We can't find Lyall anywhere. Are you sure you didn't see her." She asked her eyes still closed. "I have not seen her." Minhea said quietly. After a moment Rose reopened her eyes, exhausted. She just took Minhea's hand and left the room.

I just stood there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts until I heard a huge bang! "AHHHH!" Elisabetta screamed. I jumped at the scream. A cold chill just went down my spine. That scream was blood curdling. "Something is wrong." I thought in panic. All of a sudden, Iona's room started shifting in and out from the present to the in between. When it phased into the in between the bed was covered in dust and cobwebs. The walls were chipped and decayed. And there was dried blood stains everywhere. I stood frozen in shock and fear. Then I heard another scream but it was different. It sounded like a howl, like something or… someone was calling me.

Then in and out of focus a shadow that was howling keep appearing at the corner of the room. Then it slowly came towards me. I couldn't do anything. Then the in between kept coming faster like someone was flickering the lights on and off in a fast motion. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. Then just when I think it was coming right towards me… it goes passed me, howling in its wake. "No… it's not me it's after… it's…Elisabetta !" I thought in horror.

All of a sudden, and sharp pain came from my heart like a sword was stabbing me. I screamed and dropped to my knees in pain. I tried to gasp for air but I couldn't get enough. Then I heard Elisabetta scream again. I turned to the door the in between still flicking on and off. I got on my hands and knees and started to crawl my way to the door.

"I have to get to her… I have to!"


	33. Monster

"You're right, we are mortal and fragile. But even if we are tortured or wounded, we'll fight to survive. You should feel the pain we feel and understand. I am the messenger that will deliver you to that pain and understanding" -Beserk, Guts

Lyall's Pov

Fear… defined as a very unpleasant feeling that something or someone is dangerous and will cause pain or harm. But I think it's more than that. It's like a wave of illness falls upon you. It fills you from the tips of your toes to the top of your head. It will fill your lungs with cold water like your drowning. Your brain will no longer function and your arms and legs will feel like heavy metal planted to the ground.

I felt all this… with what I just witnessed. I remembered crawling my way to Elisabetta's screams. The in-between still flickering in and out of focus. But it was different. The more the in-between came into view the more… that I wasn't alone. Dark figures keep emerging out of the stone of the walls, behind pillars, looking down upon me. More pressure on my chest keep coming like waves. It was coming to a point where I can barely breathe.

But I still crawled on. Soon I came across a staircase where the screaming was more deafening. Even though my body protested I started to climb the stairs. Foots ran up and down the steps in the frenzy. " Oh my god! What to do!?" One of them shriek. "We have to calm her down." Another said. "It like something possessed my lady. What a mess it is." Another speaker in a whispered. I tried to listen on anything about Elisabetta but it was almost impossible since my ears are buzzing of his of the figures of the in-between.

"Pathetic…" one hissed. "A mere mortal cannot save her" another hissed. They all kept repeating the same thing, 'that I won't save her.'. I shook my head. "Ignore them. Keep going!" I thought with determination. Once I finally made it to the top my body just wanted to give in but I pressed on. I finally dragged my useless body to the door of Elisabetta's room. I lifted my arm to grab the door knob. I hesitated for a fraction of a second cause her door turned to the rotten version in the in-between. "Do I really want…?" I thought in hesitation. But I only shook my head and grasped the knob and turned it open.

(Warning: Rape)

And this is the part… where fear took over me. Before me was Elisabetta lifted in the air. Tears falling down her face in agony and pleasure. A man… no… a monster was lifting Elisabetta and… raping her. A torso of a bull, the upper body of a man, a face of a lion, and the horns of a bull. He had red serpent eyes, fangs, claws, and red fur all over. He held her legs around his waist and pushing himself inside her ruthlessly.

I started to cry myself. Feeling the contents of my stomach rising up in my throat. It wasn't the image that scared me… no it was his power. This was no ordinary demon. It's mere presence gives off a powerful aroma. I was shaking. Elisabetta's screams echoed throughout the room. I wanted to cover my ears, speak, scream, move, anything! But I couldn't…. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

The slapping of flesh sickened me, her screams shook my bones. "No more! Please!" Elisabetta begged. But it fell on deaf ears to the monster. Not able to hold it anymore. I threw up the contents of my stomach. After I was empty, everything was silent. A cold sweat went down my body. I didn't dare look up.

There was a loud thump… the clicking of hooves came towards me… I was shaking like a leaf. Silence fell. I think my heart stopped for a moment. Then… I looked up. There staring down at me with those blood red eyes was the monster. I let out a silent scream. My mouth was open by no sound let out. It only smirked at me.

"Well… what do we have here? Another sampling?" He asked himself. I only cried harder. "Oh… now, now. Don't cry." It soothed. He caressed my cheek with his clawed hand gently. I can only stare at him in fear and shock. This was a different kind of cruel. He was trying to kill me with kindness. That what he was doing was not wrong. I looked passed the monster with my eyes and see Elisabetta curled up in a bawl and crying into the sheets of the bed.

"Dear child…? Why do you come before me?" He asked me with curiosity. I tried to get my brain to work. Think of a way to get out of this. Before I could open my mouth he reached out his clawed hand and started caressing my cheek. I was shaking violently by his touch. "So beautiful… they way you look at me with such fear in your eyes… and tremble at my touch… gets my juices flowing." He whispered with a look of lust in his eyes.

Now I'm terrified. I have absolutely no idea what to do. Suddenly he grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air choking me. I gasped and grabbed his wrist trying to free myself. He squeezed my throat when I tried to struggle. I was gasping even more now. "Oh yes you will be a lot more fun, than that bitch over there." He said while licking his lips. Showing off his sharp fangs. I was losing hope and oxygen. My arms fell limp to my sides. But just when I was about to lose consciousness a voice in my head spoke. "Say it… say the words…" it whispered. "What? What words?" I asked in my head. A sharp came from my marked hand, like someone slapped it with a stick. I didn't even wince. I was too weak. The monster pulled me close to his face. Getting ready to kiss me. I smelled his foul breath of rotting flesh. I tried to gage but I couldn't with his hand almost crushing my windpipe.

"Say the incantation… say it…" the voice whispered again. "Incantation?" I said in my head confused. I was trying to think if I heard this voice before. Then it hit me! When I was falling a female voice was singing in the darkness. I can still remember those cold words being chanted out over and over again. Another shot of pain went through me. "Say it!" She yelled. I closed my eyes crying. "What choice do I have…" I thought. Just when the monster was about to put his nasty lips on mine….

"Wither and decay

End this destiny

Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free

The spirit free" I sang.

I can feel myself changing. My body felt stronger. I felt no pain, no fear, empty. I opened my eyes and started at the monster. But these were not my eyes… they were someone else's.

"Wither and decay

End this destiny

Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free

The spirit free." I sang again.

I grabbed his wrist with brute force and squeezed. He growled at my defiance. My veins were popping out of my arm but… I can also feel power surging through me. He yelled in agony. "Let me go you bitch!" He growled. He let go of my throat and dropped me. Landing on my feet I still held onto his wrist, draining his life essence. He lifted his other hand and tried to strike me but I grabbed it and held it down. Now both hands in mine I squeezed even harder till I heard a satisfying snap. He howled in pain. I was draining him more.

"Wither and decay

End this destiny

Break these earthly chains

And set the spirit free

The spirit free" I sang one final time.

He howled. He crumbled at my feet. Turning to skin and bone. But before he turned to dust he hissed. "Damn you…. Iona…". Then he was gone.


	34. LastGoodbye

"It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more." - Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry it took me a long time to post this next chapter. I was having bad writers block. But I had some help from my friend @AzureeLuddington for giving great ideas and support. Anyway I don't own anything except Lyall and my character I created in my own mind lol. Enjoy!

No One's POV

Iona touch her new found soul with ultimate pleasure. Smiling a wide wicked smile to herself. She touched Lyall's face, chest, and hips. Not getting enough of her soul. Slowly her eyes looked over at the pitiful creature in the room. Elisabetta was still curved into a ball crying.

Iona lifted up her skirt and skipped her way to Elisabetta. She stopped and looked down at Elisabetta's face. She could only giggle. "You fool! Even in this life you are still used by me." She giggled while moving a piece of Lyall's hair away from her face and behind her ear. Before she could do more gloating she heard a banging coming from Elisabetta's mirror. She looked over with a bored expression.

She looked back down at Elisabetta and lifted a single strand of her hair. She kissed it whilst Elisabetta cried even harder. "To be continued." She whispered. She let go of her hair and walked towards the mirror.

Once she got up to the mirror it wasn't her reflection she was seeing. It was Lyall crying and banging on the mirror screaming. Iona laughed even harder. She placed her hands on the mirror and leaned forward and kissed Lyall's supposed lips on the mirror. "Now… you are mine. Mine for all eternity. And your body will be well taken care of… I promise you…" Iona whispered lovingly. Lyall only screamed louder and banged even harder on the mirror.

Iona steppes away from the mirror and blow a kiss to Lyall. "Your part of my collection now. I told you before… that my son needed a friend. And Vlad will be all mine… to kill." She hissed licking her lips. She waved goodbye sweetly and left the room, alone with a broken Elisabetta and a trapped Lyall.

Now if you can already guess that she was the same demon/ghost that attacked Lyall before at the church. You see besides Vlad she had an eye Lyall for a long time and used a lot of her pawns to ensnare her. But I better not reveal too much of her plans. Let us return to Lyall's predicament.

Lyall's Pov

"Please! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I screamed at the demon using my image to anger/scare me. I banged my head on the smooth glass. "How could I be such a fool!?" I thought. Now that she locked me here she can use my body as she pleases or even trick Vlad… I slowly looked down at my ring. My eyes turning blurry from fallen tears.

I clap my hands together and closed my eyes to pray. Hoping maybe god will save me. But that is just me being naive and scared. No god will save me from this dark cage. I once enjoyed the darkness. With it being so peaceful and quiet but now it was cold and eerie.

I didn't know how long I sat there kneeling and praying. Suddenly I heard rattling of chains. My eyes snapped open and I looked around this dark chasm to find the source of the sound. "Lyall…" someone whispered. If I wasn't scared then, I was terrified now. I stood up and started walking around in my cage.

The ground was weird. It felt like I was walking on water but it did not make a sound of a splash or ripples like water should do. And it was bitter cold, like it was the middle of winter. I hugged myself in order to preserve some sort warmth.

"W-who i-is t-there" I stuttered while my teeth chattered. "Lyall~~~~" it moaned. I searched frantically but found no evidence that something or someone was here with me. Until I felt something grab my ankle. I screamed and tried to get it off me but it had a strong grip. I looked down and saw a rotting hand holding my ankle hostage. But once I looked at it, it suddenly let go. I breathed in relief but the hand suddenly turned to ash and started forming footprints, going deeper in the dark.

Being my stupid self… I followed the trail. The more I followed the more that I got a bad feeling deep in my stomach. I very much wanted to turn around and try the mirror again but my legs just kept going deeper into the darkness.

Then the footstep changed color from a grey ash to blood stained red. I felt myself getting a cold sweat but I still went forward. Suddenly the trail stopped. "Lyall~" it moaned happily. My eyes widened. I slowly looked up in horror. There was a mantle of blood skulls holding Juliet in a dishonorable manner. Chained from her wrists to her ankles, bloodied and naked. Her once vibrant silver eyes was a dull lifeless grey. She lifted her head slowly to look at me.

"Ohhhh, my dear Lyall… how I'm glad to see you." She said exhausted. I could only look at her in shock and horror. "Aww pardon my appearance, but you and I don't have much time before they return." She explained. I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me. "I know you have a lot of questions but you must listen carefully of what I have to say." She said sternly. I shut my mouth closed and listened intently to what she had to say. "Lyall, the incantation that Iona tricked your with is called the hurt incantation. A very dark spell that is meant to possess anyone who chants it. But there is a reverse spell that you can use." She explained.

I cling to every word she spoke. "But… that spell requires a huge sacrifice… are you willing to pay Lyall." Juliet said gravelly. I only nodded. And she closed her eyes and nodded herself with a single tear falling down her face. Before she can tell me the incantation a hissing noise was coming from all around us. I looked around in fear. All around us were rotten corpses of men and women crawling towards us. I screamed in terror.

"Lyall! We are out of time! Repeat after me!" Juliet screamed with fear in her eyes. I looked back at her and waited patiently, trying to ignore the grunts and moans of the lost souls coming straight towards us.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine~" she sung.

Once she finished I had a very sinking feeling this will be the final time that I will ever see her again. Tears fell down my face and sorrow filled my heart. "Lyall… repeat." Juliet said while smiling. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine~" I sang sorrowfully.

I repeated this incantation three times. Feeling warmer every time I sang. I didn't even realize that I was glowing and that I was sprouting giant, pure white wings. Then I heard the sound of glass breaking and I was being cast away. Before I was truly gone I saw Juliet smiling the brightest smile whilst the corpses surrounded her… then everything turned black.

And I never saw her again.


	35. Discovery

"You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much" -Love me Like you do by Ellie Goulding

Author's Note- Once again thank you to @AuzreeLuddingtion for the support and just being an amazing person. And of course to my readers who kept to this story for so long! For now enjoy this chapter.

Lyall's Pov

It was like I was in a slow mo movie. I was slowly taken away from Juliet. Escaping this dark cage. I can feel myself exiting the mirror and floating through the castle. Then everything went full speed. My hair wiping in my face, the wind rushing onto my skin. Then the final impact of hitting a solid wall. I screamed in agony at the force. It felt like my head was being split in two. Then everything went black.

Once I came two I felt dizzy and sick. My face was planted on the floor of what looked like Iona's room but still in the in between. I slowly rose from the ground nausea passing through me. Once I was standing the sickness and dizziness subsiding. I looked around and saw a lot of women around the room. Some laying down on Iona's bed in a sluty way, others holding each like they were aroused by the very sight of me.

One approached me in what looked like a bikini but tied with thin lace. She was beautiful. Tan skin, hourglass figure, small face, doe eyes, and thick brown hair. She came straight up to my face and gently caressed my face like a lover.

"Welcome my mistress.." she purred. I felt disgusted at her touch. I grabbed her wrist really quick and pulled it way from my face. "I am not your mistress. I don't even know you." I said in distrust. I let go of her wrist.She looked at me in confusion. "But you are. Are you ill my mistress? Have a seat on the bed." She instructed.

I was suddenly flocked by a bunch of women and they dragged me to the cobwebbed bed. Once I sat down they wouldn't stop touching me. Either my face, arms, thighs, or even my breasts! I kept smacking away their hands. Telling them I do not want to be touched. They coward away in fear, hugging each other. One wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "Mistress, let us brush your hair~" she purred. I was about to protest but they brought a big golden mirror out in front of me and scented oils and brushes for my hair.

When I looked in the mirror… I screamed in horror. 'My… my eyes!" I thought. One eye was my normal emerald green. But… my other eye was an… ice cold blue. Just like Iona's. I screamed with tears falling down my face. I rubbed my face in shock. The girls backed away in shock, others moaned in pleasure. I grabbed the mirror and lifted in the air and smashed it to the ground.

I breathed rapidly. My heart reaching my throat. I grabbed my hair and started pulling and banging my head with my fists. "What did you do to me!" I screamed in agony. The women swarmed around me again. " Hush our mistress. Don't worry we will make you feel better~" they moaned.

(Mature)

Once again they started touching me. But… I didn't stop them. I was too exhausted and vulnerable. They felt my entire body. From the top of my head to the tips of my toes. They did it gently and full of passion. Like my body was made to be worshipped. I blushed and moaned at the touch. Soon the brunette grabbed my face gently and lifted my head and gazed into my mix matched eyes.

"My dear Lyall…" she purred. I was about to open my mouth to ask how she knew my name but she placed her finger on my lips to shush me. "I know your name… Lyall you're ours now. You and Iona… are one." She whispered, inching closer to my face. My eyes glazed over… not realizing Iona took over… and I kissed her.


	36. Feel

"In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity or law? Is it like the hand of God hovering above? At least it is true that man has no control; even over his own will." - Berserk

Iona's Pov

I could taste the sweetness of her tongue wrapping around mine with pure lust. It was euphoric. I moaned, pulling her neck so I could deepen the kiss. All I could hear were moaning and lip smacking sounds. We finally pulled away gasping, strings of saliva connecting our mouths. I smiled deviously. Liking my lips in absolute pleasure. I caressed my servant like an owner would pet a kitten.

" Easy my girl. I'm fragile now~." I purred. The girl moaned, leaning into my touch. "My lady~" she moaned. I only grinned and pushed her away along with the rest of the rest of the flock off me. "Well this is an interesting turn of events. Even I didn't plan this." I said to myself. I gazed up in thought, lifting my hand where the flower ring was placed on Lyall's finger. My face screwed up in disgust. I reached up to take the damn thing off but froze half way.

"Ohhhh." I said, fascinated. I struggle to move the limb but it shook and refused to move. "Huh I really underestimated this girl." I whispered. I lowered my hands in surrender. "My dear rabbit… we have got a lot of work to do. You will see that this is all for you. You will see that this is a blessing and not a curse… you will need me." I sighed, my eyes closed. Once again I let this poor little girl take control once again.

Vlad's Pov

"Gahhh!" A man screamed in agony. I pierced through him with my spear and impaled him. "Ahaha!" I laughed hysterically. I displayed him with the rest of his men. The ottoman army tried to cut us off whilst my man and I were on our way to Hungary. Foolish man didn't know what he was facing. I knew there would be an ambush but didn't know when. But either way, I will say they did put up a good fight. Enough to get my blood boiling. In the end they were all perished by my men. God is on our side. We have given God the battle that he deserves. I took a deep breath. Smelling the air filled with blood and dirt.

"Lordul meu!"One of my men bellowed. I looked to him with a bored expression. "Report." I said harshly. The man was small and thin with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was weak but has enough courage to fight alongside me. He shook with fear but continued his report. For what I got back from his report, only one third of my men are injured and the rest were fine in the ambush. He didn't know who leaked about our whereabouts but I only shook it off as nothing. After he was done with his report I told him to tell the rest of the men that we will continue forward till we can find shelter. Those who cannot make it stay behind.

He bowed and ran to tell my men the message. After we gathered up, we continued forward. My mother's cross laying heavily down on my neck. I grasped it into my hands and sent a silent prayer.

Nightfall came and we found an open field of shrubs surrounded by violets and pine trees. It was a beautiful sight with the moon shining upon us. This scene reminded me of my Inger. I'm not even out of Romania and I miss her already. "Tabărăm aici diseară." I commanded. While the men settled and built up tents and fires, I set off to find a place of peace and quiet.

I finally found a place a little ways from my men. A big old pine tree with the moon peeking through the tree branches. I unfastened my sword and gently laid it down on the ground whilst I sat down myself at the base of the tree.

I leaned back, feeling the bark of the tree on my back and breathing in the scent of pine which caused my body to feel relaxed. I sighed and looked up at the starry night sky. I thought about my life and how it changed because of one beautiful angel. I also thought about the war and if we were going to win. Will god let us win? Will Lyall still be at the castle when I return? All these questions kept swirling around in the head. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the headache that was coming on.

After a minute or two I reopened my eyes, gazing up at the moon. I imagine Lyall's face was there with her auburn hair blazing in the sky. Her eyes shining with happiness. I don't know why but feel sadness coming through me, knowing that she will never see again. I reached my hand out to the moon, pretending that I was caressing Lyall's beautiful face.

"My love…. it is okay that you cannot see. For I will be your eyes. And everything will be beautiful. You own me body and soul. I am yours and you are mine. I hope you will still be there when I return. Cause when I return I want to hold you in my arms. See your smiling face, to kiss you precious lips and to finally make you my wife and make love to you. Please my love… wait for me. Even if you disappear, I will follow for the rest of my life until I take my last breath. For this I swear." I vowed. The image of Lyall disappeared from my sight. I lowered my hand and placed it over my heart.

"Si eu te iubesc.( I love you too.)"

Authors note~ Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Been really busy with work but I owed you another one and hopefully this one is a little longer than the last. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next one ;)


	37. Floating

"I love you, in a really really big, pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me, choose me, love me." -Grey's Anatomy

Lyall's Pov

I slowly open my eyes, feeling pain radiating in waves throughout my body. My vision was once again in darkness. I touched my face, then slowly moved down my chest and felt something cold and heavy between my breasts. I took a sharp intake of air. I quickly sit up, hyperventilating all thought of pain flying right out the door. "What?! No!" I yelled in my head. I touched the pendent again and tried to rip off the chain. I recoiled in pain and felt a searing sensation off my hands. " It burned me!?" I thought in shock. Now I was in full panic. Then everything came back to me.

Juliet's sacrifice, the demons, Elisabetta's rape, Iona…. Iona…

I gasped and covered my mouth in horror. "Iona is…" I muttered. I couldn't finish the last part since it made me physically sick. I slowly dropped my hands to my sides and tried to control my breathing. "Lyall!" A woman screamed. I jumped in fright and covered myself. I can hear her running to me and crouching down and taking my shoulders. "Oh Lyall! You had me worried sick! We were looking everywhere for you! Where have you been!?" She screamed at me whilst shaking me.

I realized it was Rose that was screaming at me. I wanted to calm her down but I was just too traumatized to utter a word. "Everyone is in an up roar. Lady Elisabetta is having a fit about Master being a demon. The young master is locked up in his room. Lady Iona is nowhere to be found…" Rose rambled on. I realized that she already lifted me off the ground and started walking towards my chamber but I didn't much care. I felt so empty and violated. "Then we were looking for you! And the servants are scrambling to keep order around here. I swear, the Master been gone for only one day and it's already chaos!" Rose sighed in exhaustion. I gripped her arm and made her stop.

She stopped with a thump. " Lyall?" She asked me. I took a deep breath. "Rose… can you take me outside? I no longer want to be inside." I said in a surprisingly calm voice.I didn't want to stay inside any longer than I should. She just remained silent. Feeling the stress and frustration off her body. But she only sighed and turned us around with her arm hooked to mine and led us out the castle.

Once we were outside, I could hear the crunch of earth beneath my feet, the crisp air, the tweets of birds and the soft heat of the sun. "It felt like I was away for years but it was only one day." I thought. We stopped under a tree and Rose gently set me down at the base of the tree like I was made of glass. After I was on the ground, Rose just remained quiet. "Rose…" I started, not liking the silence. "Lyall… I won't ask what happened, since it looks like you saw a ghost. God Lyall you look terrified. I'm your friend, I thought I was your friend. You shouldn't have disappeared on me." Rose interrupted. "Rose…",

"I deserve better, but you are my Masters favorite and I am a lower level than you. But… you're my friend and I want to help you… but I can't help you if you don't open up." Rose cried. Tears started rolling down my face. Rose sniffed and continued. "Please… don't do that again." She whispered. I only gave her silence. She laughed and I can hear her smoothing out her dress. " I will leave you alone for now. I'll be back to bring you back-.", "There is no need. It's a nice day, let's have a picnic." I smiled, knowing that it was fake. Rose just remained quiet and started walking away. " I'm sorry." I said quietly.

The picnic idea was just to ease her worries a bit but I know for a fact that she knows I'm full of it. I sighed and rested my head against the bark of the tree. I wiped my tears away and tried to wrap my head around what had happened in just one day. "So… I have a pervert living inside me, Juliet gone, and a permanently traumatized Elisabetta. That is a great cup of tea." I muttered while rubbing my face in frustration. I sighed and looked up at the supposed sky in thought.

"When will this pain end?"

Then I think back to when I was a little girl and when I was playing with my mother outside. We were up on a hill and just playing tag with each other. She would catch me and lift me in the air and let me fly in the air. We sat down and stared up in the sky. I pointed out in the sky of a rainbow. But once I got my mother to look, it was gone. I was so upset. But my mother only smiled, placed me on her lap and said "My sweet Lyall. Don't be sad that the rainbow disappeared. All beautiful things don't last forever. Just like life. Think of the rainbow as life. It has beauty but there is happiness, pain, hatred, and sorrow. But as soon as it comes it will pass. You won't be in pain forever my fairy. So let the rainbow pass." She told me. I didn't understand at the time but now I do. I smiled at the memory. My mother had a weird way of explaining things but that's what makes her, her.

"Let this go for now Lyall. You won't be in pain forever." I told myself. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Why are there so many

Songs about rainbows

And what's on the other side

Rainbows are visions

They're only illusions

And rainbows have nothing to hide

So we've been told and some chose to

Believe it

But I know they're wrong wait and see

Someday we'll find it

The Rainbow Connection

The lovers, the dreamers and me

Who said that every wish

Would be heard and answered

When wished on the morning star

Somebody thought of that

And someone believed it

And look what it's done so far

What's so amazing

That keeps us star gazing

What so we think we might see

Someday we'll find it

That Rainbow Connection

The lovers the dreamers and me

Have you been fast asleep

And have you heard voices,

I've heard them calling my name,

Is this the sweet sound that calls

The young sailors,

The voice might be one and the same.

I've heard it too many times to ignore it

It's something that i'm supposed to be,

Someday we'll find it

The rainbow connection...

The lovers, the dreamers and me

La lala la lala la la la lala la la la."

After the last verse I heard the rattling of a basket and I looked over the source of the sound and smiled. Rose came by with a basket that smelled like fresh baked bread, cheese, and wine. Rose plopped down beside me and started to unpack the food. After she placed the cheese and bread in my hands she whispered. "I forgive you… for now.". I only giggled and enjoyed my simple lunch.


	38. HappinessEnds

"O, I am death, and none can tell.

If I open the door to heaven or hell.

No wealth, no land, no silver no gold.

Nothing satisfies me but your soul." - Until Dawn Soundtrack

Lyall's Pov

After having a nice picnic Rose led me back inside the castle. It was still chaotic when we went back inside. Iona gave me a hug and asked where I wandered off to and Minhea just ran and hugged my legs. Burying his face into my skirts. I could barely get a word in without everyone asking questions. Once everyone calmed down I explained where I was and that Elisabetta was not well.

"Hahaha~ Elisabetta is never well." Iona laughed. I shivered in disgust. "Don't worry little rabbit. I will see to it that Elisabetta is well. For now rest. I look forward to your performance tonight" Iona cooed. I could only nod in silence. Minhea let go of my legs and grasped my hand. "I want to go with you." He whispered. "My lord-" Rose was about to say but I lifted my hand to silence her and just gave a smile and a nod. Minhea just squeezed in response.

With that settled we continued to my room where Rose told me to rest while Minhea stayed to accompany me. Rose left us alone since she had to finish the rest of her chores. Minhea and I were alone in my room on my bed. He just sat by my side playing with my fingers.

"Little Prince? Is everything alright? You haven't said a word since Rose left." I asked. He remained silent and continued to play with my fingers. I sighed and closed my eyes in thought. "You were gone." Minhea whispered. I sucked in a breath and only nodded. "Father told me once… that there was this beautiful angel that would disappear from time to time…" Minhea explained. I could only remain silent.

"He said that he loved this angel very much. Her voice was as clear as soft rain, sweet like honey, and her beauty was beyond what god would have created.I asked him if she was real. Cause she was too good to be true. He would smile and say I hope she was real. That was the only time I have ever saw my father smile." Minhea finished. I gripped his hand slightly. I could feel Mihnea eyes on me.

"Fair lady? Are you.. are you the angel my father described?" Minhea asked me with hesitation. I felt his eyes digging into my flesh. I sucked in a quick breath. I couldn't answer that. I can't…

Then just like a switch , I blanked out. And a huge grin was plastered on my face.

Iona/Lyall Pov

"Oh silly little prince~. Of course not! As you can see through blind I am flesh and blood and not a godly being let alone an angel. Your father must have been speaking of someone else" I laughed. Minhea just remained quiet, feeling a wave of sadness and disappointment from him. I only smirked. I patted him on the head and stroked his silk tresses. Minhea flinched at the touch. I smiled even more. " My prince, why don't you leave me be for now. I must prepare for my performance for tonight." I flaunted. I felt him nod and leave the room with a soft click of the door. I sighed in exhaustion.

"I couldn't stand him then and I can't stand him now." I muttered while rubbing my temples. "If you hate him so much why did you do that to him!?" Lyall shouted in my head. My eyes widened in surprise but then I giggled at myself. "Well, I really underestimated you." I said. "You didn't answer my question.". "I don't feel like I am inclined to answer you. Anyway it's the past, why should I worry about it." I sighed, laying down on the bed. "Iona you hurt Minhea very badly! Why are you here now if you don't care!?" Lyall yelled even louder in my head. I winced in pain.

"Oh will you shut up! You're making our head hurt. Also… why did I come back and took over your soul? For fun? For revenge? Or to be just human again? I honestly don't have an answer." I smiled. There was a moment of silence. "You're despicable." Lyall stated. I gasped. "Oh my dear thank you! You know it was really fun playing with you, you know~." I laughed. I can feel my blood pumping in anger. "Now, Lyall don't be so angry. We have a song to choose and sing." I stated. "You mean me, you will not interfere. I don't know what you're planning Iona but mark my words I will find out and I will get my revenge for Juliet." Lyall threatened. I could only laugh at her. "Oh my dear rabbit, you amuse me so! Well since you amused me so I will leave you with this question." My face turned serious and darkness fell over my voice.

"What happened to my baby?" I asked. Then I let the rabbit hop back in.

Lyall's Pov

I was once again back in control and I shot right up from the bed breathing deeply. "What happened to her baby? I don't understand." I muttered. I place my fingers on my chin in thought. But nothing came to mind. I sighed in frustration. I got up from the bed and started to get ready for the evening, despite how I hate Iona right now she was right about one thing. I have to perform tonight.

After ringing for Rose, she prepared me for tonight by braiding my hair into a bun and placing a gem pin in my hair. Then dressing me in what Rose told me was an Emerald silk dress which complimented my eyes and figure. I could only blush. Soon she guided me to the dining room. Once we entered Rose guided me to the middle of the room. "There is only the little lord and Mistress Iona tonight. Good luck." Rose whispered to me and walked away. I gulped.

"Elisabetta is still…" I thought in sorrow. I can hear the spirit Iona giggled a little in my head. I growled in anger. "My rabbit? Are you alright?" Iona in the flesh asked. I snapped my attention to her and placed a fake smile. "Oh! I'm fine my lady.". God I hate Iona. I was too angry and sad to sing a happy song so sorry folks this evening is going to be a depressing one.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

No Ones Pov

Once Lyall started singing, surprisingly spirit Iona started singing along with her in her head.

"What's left to say?

These prayers ain't working anymore

Every word shot down in flames

What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?

I'm losing my voice calling on you."

Far from the castle a battle was being placed under the clear star night sky. Horses raced into battle, banners of the dragon waving in the wind. The Romain army ready for battle. "Fight!" Vlad bellowed.

"'Cause I've been shaking

I've been bending backwards till I'm broke

Watching all these dreams go up in smoke."

"Fight for the glory of your god!" Vlad announced, charging into battle. Clashing of Romains and the Turks came in a raging wave. Swords clanging against each other like sparks of lightning hitting the air. Screams and grunts could be heard far and wide.

"Let beauty come out of ashes

Let beauty come out of ashes

And when I pray to God all I ask is

Can beauty come out of ashes?

Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?

'Cause I need you here, woah."

"God does not help those who kneel before Him! God does not save those who pray for mercy, for those are not true prayers! Would you beg in the presence of your Lord?" Vlad continued to speak whilst impaling a Turk up in the air. Blood poured over the spear and onto Vlad but he didn't care. He only smiled.

"Cause I've been shaking

I've been bending backwards till I'm broke

Watching all these dreams go up in smoke."

"Your impiety begs only for death! True prayer is forged in battle! Dazzle your Lord with your prayer, and you shall know Him! You shall know Jerusalem!" Vlad laughed, impaling even more Turks. Soon his men laid even more bodies to the ground. Inspired by their fearful leader. The ground now littered with pools of blood and corpses of the Turks. "After the tearing, the crushing, the breaking of men's bones, when the fruits of our prayers lie at our feet, God will descend from His throne on high to bring judgement upon His wretched and pitiful servants!" Vlad finished while raising his great sword in victory, his cross dancing upon his chest in pride for his god.

"Let beauty come out of ashes

Let beauty come out of ashes

And when I pray to God all I ask is

Can beauty come out of ashes?

Can beauty come out of ashes?"

After the final verse was sung, tears of blood poured from Lyall's face in despair.


End file.
